When secrets become the truth
by RedPerception
Summary: So now Jo know's Henry's secret, can life ever go back to the way it was before. I know the summary is a little lacking but I'd love for you to read it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Forever fanfic, but I figured I'd give it a shot since the show may be done I needed something to comfort my pain. This takes place after the season finale. I don't own anything, because if I did it wouldn't have gotten canceled. However please enjoy anyway.**

It had been a long time since Henry had told anyone and now all he could do was wait. Wait for Jo to say something, react in some way. He wasn't ready to leave New York but if she didn't believe him he wasn't ready to go back to an asylum. He also wasn't ready to leave Jo; he had come to rely on her presence in his life. He sat in the kitchen starring into his now cold cup of tea.

Meanwhile Jo stood on the roof of Henry and Abe's home with an empty glass of wine in her hand. She was sifting through everything that she had just heard. Henry was immortal, he couldn't die. It wasn't possible, but it made so much sense. His lack of self-preservation his knowledge of history, and his over all eccentricities. But it just wasn't possible, immortality was something you read about in books and saw in science fiction shows. Not something you experienced in real life. This was just too much information to digest in one night on only one glass of wine.

Abe paced the living room not knowing who needed his attention more. Jo was upstairs dealing with life changing news, but his father was in the other room debating which country would be nicest to hide in for a couple decades. Abe grabbed a bottle of wine and chose his destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**I appreciate the interest everyone has shown in just these few short hours since I posted part 1. I rushed to finish part 2 for you to read. I hope to have part 3 done sometime tomorrow so let me know what you think. Honestly I'm not sure where this story is going I'm just kind of letting the characters lead me somewhere. Naturally I don't own anything. Please enjoy.**

Abe moved to the kitchen and replaced the now cold glass of tea with the bottle of wine. "Go refill her glass, she needs it."

"She doesn't want to see me again." Henry moped.

"The two of you have been staring into space for nearly and hour, go break the silence." Abe encouraged his father.

"I don't know what I would say."

"Offer to refill her glass, tell her a story. If she still doesn't want to see you I'll pack all of the bags myself." Abe pulled his father up from the chair and handed him the wine bottle before pushing him toward the stairs. Why did they both have to be so good at isolating themselves? Abe was getting to old to be babysitting his father like this. He watched Henry make his way to the roof before pouring himself another glass of scotch and going back to pacing.

Henry stood at the top of the stairs and observed Jo for a couple of moments debating whether he could get back down the stairs without Abe noticing. Unlikely knowing his son he was probably standing guard at the bottom. He took a deep breath, more to let her know he was there than for his own good, before moving to stand by her. They stood in silence for a little while each sneaking sideways glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Abraham thought you might like a refill." Henry finally offered up the wine.

"Yes please." Jo didn't hesitate for a second at the thought of more alcohol. She gulped it down and he poured her another, "200 huh?"

"Well 235 actually, but yes." Henry hazarded a glance at her.

"Then there is one thing you need to tell me." Jo sipped her drink.

"Anything." Henry turned to his friend.

"What moisturizer do you use, because let me tell you, you look great. For 235 that is." She grinned and Henry gave small smile as well. "So that picture, you had a kid?"

"I have a son." Henry corrected, "Abigail found him when liberating a concentration camp. Then she found me, we all just kind of fit together. Abigail, Abraham, and myself."

"Abe?" Jo finally turned to face Henry. "Abe is your son?"

"Why else would anyone put up with me like he does?" Henry smiled, happy with the fact that this seemed to be the most unbelievable part of the story for her.

"That means… why didn't you say anything when we were investigating his mothers death." Jo frowned, "Your wife's death."

"What would I have said? Henry poured himself a glass of wine.

"Henry you were in pain, you shouldn't have had to deal with that alone." Jo worried about him, "Besides department wise you were to close to the case."

"I've been closer to cases." Henry sipped his wine, trying to steer the topic away from Abigail's death.

"Closer than investigating your wife's death?"

"I've investigated my own death on a couple of occasions." Henry explained.

"How? I thought immortal meant couldn't die?" Jo set her glass on the ledge.

"I still die, I still feel pain, I just wake up." Henry tried to explain, "Always in water and always naked."

"The skinny dipping." Jo grinned.

"It has led to a number of awkward situations." Henry nodded.

"All of those police reports." Jo frowned, "You died all of those times."

"Those were some of the times, most times I'm fortunate enough to not encounter the police."

"The roof." Jo recalled having thought he had gone over the side with the victim, she had chalked it up to loss of blood.

"And the subway, and the taxi." Henry sighed.

"Henry you have this whole other life that you never told me about. I'm your partner you're supposed to trust me." Jo looked back out over the roof.

"I do trust you Jo, it's just a hard secret to share." Henry followed her gaze over the skyline. "And I've had some bad experiences in the past."

"Nora?" Jo questioned.

"Yes. How did you…?"

"Abe said something when he came up to check on me. He wanted to see how I was handling things." Jo sipped her wine. "What happened?"

"She was my wife, this was in the very beginning, before I was shot and thrown in the ocean." Henry started, "I made it back to Nora, I had already been declared dead at that point and we were just excited to be back in each others arms. After several months she finally convinced me to tell her about my scar. She could tell I was a different person when I came back and wanted to know why. So I finally gave in and told her what had happened, and how I couldn't die. The next day she had me committed to Bedlam." Henry avoided Jo's gaze.

"Oh Henry I would never… I could never." Jo placed her hand on Henry's. "I don't think you're crazy… eccentric maybe."

"Fair enough." He sipped his wine.

"So where do we go from here?" Jo wondered.

"You can't tell anyone." Henry looked up at Jo.

"Who would believe me?" Jo returned, "We'd be sharing a padded cell."

"A white room is no place to spend any amount of time no matter the company."

"Well you're secret is safe with me."

"That is most appreciated."

"Dinner's ready." Abe popped his head out the door.

"Would you care to join Abraham and I for a meal. I'm sure we can find you a ride home afterwards." Henry offered.

"Dinner sounds lovely." Jo smiled grabbing her drink and letting Henry usher her down the stairs into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three, I'm going to try and add a new chapter at least once a day assuming life doesn't get in the way. I love all of the reviews I've been getting so I hope you enjoy this edition. Of course I don't own any thing.**

After dinner all three felt better about the secret shared. Abe knew his father would be taken care of after he was gone. Henry knew his secret was safe with a woman he trusted, and he wasn't getting locked up right away. While Jo knew Henry was still Henry though slightly older than she had thought.

The next day at work Jo was a little off put by how calm Henry was going about his work, while everything she knew was in question.

"What can we do for you this morning Detective?" Henry looked up from his work.

"I…I don't know." Jo admitted.

"Would you like to accompany me on my lunch break?" Henry peeled off his gloves. "Perhaps I can help you figure out what it is you don't know."

"Yea that sounds alright." Jo nodded and waited while Henry replaced his lab coat with his usual coat and scarf. Neither spoke until they were out of the police station.

"Are you alright Jo?" Henry watched the detective shove her hands deep into her pockets.

"Fine." She responded a little to quickly.

"It's okay of you're not. It's my life and I still struggle with it from time to time." Henry tried to reassure his friend.

"It's just …how do I act like nothing has changed when I'm questioning everything that I know." Jo admitted.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer." Henry sighed, "And I hate that I am the reason for your unease. I would understand if you'd like to distance yourself from me. I can start over somewhere else. I've done it before."

"No!" Henry I don't want you to go." Jo grabbed Henry's wrist and turned him to face her. "I never want you to go. You're my best friend, the only person that has been able to get in since Sean."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I worry that without you or Abraham I will be completely shut out from modern times." Henry was smiling now.

"Tell me a story." Jo grabbed Henry's hand in hers and led him down the street.

"Well… There was the time that Hemingway stole my girlfriend at Picasso's party." Henry started.

"No." Jo laughed, "You didn't know Ernst Hemingway and Pablo Picasso."

"I did." Henry insisted with a grin, "And Hemingway stole my girlfriend. He always did have a way with words, and women."

Henry and Jo picked up a meal to walk and talk for the rest of their lunch break. Henry regaled Jo with some of his more interesting stories, trying to keep things as light as possible. He figured he would ease her into some of his more upsetting experiences.

They had finished eating and were nearly back to the station when Jo finally got up the courage to ask, "What happened last night, before I got there."

"I was…well I was shot. My guess is you arrived shortly after I died."

"No one was there. Henry you had been acting strange about that dagger since the case started. Why? Who… shot you?" Jo wanted to know and Henry didn't fail to notice Jo hesitate and use the word shot over the word killed. Just like Henry hesitated to answer, he didn't want her to worry about what and who Adam was, but he couldn't lie to her either.

"Well detective I suppose you could say the dagger was in fact cursed, but not in the traditional sense. The man it killed was killing to get it back, and that is why everyone who owned it ended up dead." Henry started and quickly added, "Not me, I was shot as I told you. I was contacted by a man who called himself Adam. He claimed to share my condition, and after the whole ordeal with the taxi I was inclined to believe him."

"That was your stalker? I thought you killed him." Jo interrupted.

"Well no Adam set that up. It turns out the man I killed was a truly disturbed patient at a mental institution. Adam set him up to take the fall. This left Adam very much alive." Henry paused he couldn't help but remember how much he hated Adam for everything he had done. "Anyway Adam held the belief that the weapon that made us this way could kill us. So he killed for that dagger. In the subway I had his dagger and he had my gun. He didn't like that I just handed over the dagger, he wanted me to try and kill him. When he realized I wasn't going to try he fired the gun to get you attention. He wanted you to either catch me disappear or find me dead. The first shot was to get your attention, the second shot killed me."

"So the psycho is still out there with the gun that might kill you." Jo started to freak out.

"Actually no and no. I may not be a killer but I am a doctor, Before I died I was able to inject him with air."

"Air?" Jo interrupted again.

"It created what is known as locked in syndrome. He's still alive and conscious just completely paralyzed. He was brought to the hospital where I showed up and claimed next of kin and was able to recover the gun." Henry concluded, "And since I am here we now know that his theory was unfounded as well."

"So you broke the curse of Cesar's dagger." Jo smiled.

"I suppose you could say that." Henry held the precinct door open for his partner.

"Are you sure Adam isn't a threat anymore?" Jo worried on the escalator back down to the morgue.

"I'm not sure of anything regarding Adam. However my assumption is that he will be out of the picture until his next of kin choses to take him off of life support."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my update for the day, fair warning that I might not be able to update over the weekend, but I will try. I love the response that I've been getting from this story. If you love the show as much as I do make sure to go and sign any of the three petitions going around right now, make sure are voices are heard. That being said I don't own the show, if I did it wouldn't have been canceled. Do enjoy, let me know what you think.**

A couple of weeks had passed and everything had gone back to normal. Jo and Henry had even started spending time together outside of work. For Jo Henry's condition while unusual had become a fact in her life. Now she always listened when he lectured about something on a case. So that she could ask about his own experiences later when they were alone, and Henry was always more than willing to share. The only thing they never spoke about was death and how even though Henry was immortal he somehow always managed to get himself in deadly situations.

Jo hadn't even thought about that aspect of Henry's condition until she came to work one morning after a particularly long hard case that had cause everyone to stay late the night before.

"You're never going to believe this one." Hanson greeted Jo at her desk. "We've got a guy sobering up in the drink tank came in early this morning claiming that he hit a man and the body just disappeared. Cops found his car wrapped around a light post. Guy says he hit the guy and then the light." Hansin laughed, "I think the drunk actually wants to be arrested for murder."

"Once he's sober I bet he'll realize how ridiculous he sounds." Jo attempted a laugh, "Excuse me for a minute." She rushed to the elevator.

"Good morning Detective." Lucas stopped what he was doing at Jo's approach, she could see that Henry had just gotten in to work as he was just now changing into his lab coat.

"Morning Lucas." Jo smiled at the young man, "I just had a question, have you guys received any unidentified bodies this morning?" Both Lucas and Henry shook their heads, "Perhaps one that was hit by a car around midnight last night." Jo saw Henry's mask slip for just a second.

"I'm afraid not detective, why do you ask?" Henry approached the detective.

"A drunk man came in this morning claiming to have hit a man only to have the body disappear on him." Jo stared Henry down.

"Well as you said the man was drunk probably hit a pothole and over reacted." Henry lied with ease, "But since you're here I have something in my office I'd like you to look at." Henry led the way and closed the door behind him.

"You were killed last night!" Jo tried not to freak out.

"I was, and I am going to ask you to try and not overreact."

"Over react, I'm sorry what would the normal reaction to finding out that someone you really cared about was killed last night. Oh but don't worry they'll be at work, maybe just a little late." Jo returned, pacing the room.

"I'm sorry Jo, I promise I had no intention of being hit by a drunk driver on my way home last night." Henry held up his hands in surrender. "It is one of the more painful ways to go after all."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I mean you actually died last night and here I am yelling at you like it's all your fault. Are you okay?" Jo's emotion changed in a heartbeat.

"I assure you detective I'm fine, not a scratch on me." Henry reassured his partner.

"Why didn't you tell me? You should have called." Jo was once again on the attack.

"I was going to talk to you as soon as I got things in order here. I didn't want to wake you as it was nearly one in the morning when I finally made it home." Henry explained.

"Jo was quiet for a long moment, "I want to see it." She finally stopped and looked at Henry.

"Excuse me." There was no hiding the shock and confusion on Henry's face.

"I want to see it so that way I'm prepared if it happens while we're working." Jo repeated.

"You want to see me die?" Henry frowned.

"Yes."

"I promise you Jo, I die like everyone else." Henry tried, "It's not something I want you to see."

"Why not?" It was Jo's turn to frown.

"Because I never want to see you hurt." Henry confessed, "And even armed with the knowledge that I will come back to you it will still hurt you." Henry paused, "To watch someone you care about in pain knowing there is nothing you can do to stop it is one of the worst feelings on this earth."

Jo didn't have a response to that at first, she understood his concern but she also want to prepare herself. To steel herself with the knowledge that no matter what she couldn't lose him. "Henry you said that first night that you would die for me…"

"And I will." It was Henry's turn to interrupt.

"So show me so if it happens unexpectedly I'll be prepared to handle it." Jo tried again.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation, "Hey Doc we have a fresh one out here." Lucas peeked in the door.

"I apologize Jo it looks like I have to get back to work, but I will think about your proposal." Henry excused himself from the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry it took me so long to add a chapter but here you are. Here is the answer to Jo's most recent questions. I know a lot of people had differing opinions about what Henry should do, and it took me awhile to decide what the answer would be. I hope you enjoy my decision. Of course I don't own anything.**

Later that day Henry found himself riding the elevator to Jo's desk. "I'll do it." Henry sighed, "But there are stipulations."

It took Jo a second to realize what the M.E. was talking about. When she finally realized what he was saying she gave him her full attention, "I'm listening."

"A controlled environment with Abe present, nothing violent." Henry listed.

"Fair enough." Jo agreed, "You're in charge."

"My laboratory, poison, and you must do everything Abraham tells you." Henry informed, "Oh and I'm only doing this so you will be prepared, and it is very much under protest."

"Understood." Jo nodded.

That night Jo drove Henry home. Though Henry did everything in his power to put off what he had promised Jo. He had hoped that Abraham would side with him and this whole ridiculous affair could be avoided. However much to his dismay Abe agreed that Jo should be prepared for the worst.

The three made their way down to the basement laboratory where Henry made sure to take his time preparing everything. "Henry I'm confused you let your son watch and even help you, but you don't want me to see it."

"Abraham found out about my condition when he was quite young. In the decades since it pains me to say he's become quite used to my many deaths." Henry never turned to face them.

"It's true, when you're ten and see your dad killed in front of you and still have him make it home for dinner it loses its effect after awhile." Abe shrugged, "Besides this will inevitably lead to you seeing him in the nude. Don't take it personally he's just embarrassed."

"That is quite enough Abraham." Henry scolded, it was so obvious to Jo now that Henry was in fact Abe's dad. She was actually upset with herself that she hadn't seen it before. The way they interacted said it all; the elder looking of the two men took his cues from Henry. Henry interrupted her train of thought bringing her back to what she was about to witness, "Jo what you will see will by no means be pleasant, and will not be an accurate representation of what may or may not happen in the future." Henry unbuttoned his shirt and hooked himself to a heart monitor, while Jo could only nod. "Abe will inject me with a cyanide concoction, a relatively quick death. After the concoction enters my blood stream I will convulse and then die."

"Will it hurt?" Jo worried, now that she was actually seeing Henry lying there and watching Abe prepare the poison it didn't seem like such a good idea.

"There are far worse ways to die." Henry assured, but Jo wasn't comforted and opted to hold Henry's hand for support. "Jo no matter what you need to remember I'll be okay, and we'll be having dinner together before you know it."

"When you're ready Pops." Abe tapped the syringe.

"Go ahead." Henry nodded, Jo watched as the son injected his father with a deadly poison. "Jo do not worry, and do as Abraham instructs." Henry repeated, before lying back and waiting for the drug to take effect.

As Jo hung onto his hand she could feel his muscles start to tighten in a matter of minutes the seizures started. Abe pulled Jo back from the table, she fought him trying to be close to Henry when he was in such pain. She couldn't help herself she felt the tears start coming. As quickly as the seizures started they stopped and Henry let out one last breath before vanishing in front of her eyes.

Abe released Jo and let her run to the bedside where Henry had been lying minutes before. "Come on kid, we don't want to make him wait." Jo wiped the tears from her eyes and followed the older man. She didn't want Henry to see her hurt, she knew he would just blame himself. "How are you holding up?" Abe asked as he navigated New York traffic to the East River.

"How do you handle all this?" Jo answered the question with another question.

"When I was younger I thought it was the coolest thing in the world, I would always have my dad. Now that I'm older I mostly worry about what will happen to him when I'm gone." Abe confessed looking out into the night.

"I'm here now." Jo assured, "I'll take care of him."

"Jo you should know when mom disappeared he completely isolated himself from the world, he focused only on death and how to die. I don't want that to happen again. You're the first person he's opened up to in thirty years. Not just his secret, he's started living again since he met you."

"I know the feeling." Jo nodded, "I'll take care of him." She repeated as the car came to a stop.

"Come along." Abe grabbed the clothes from the back seat feeling better about his father's future; he led the way to the waters edge.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Jo looked out over the water.

"That is a question I ask myself every time." Abe sighed.

"And he's been wrong every time." Henry appeared from behind a tree, covering himself the best he could before gratefully accepting the clothes his son held out for him.

Jo waited as patiently as she could for Henry to throw on some pants before giving in and giving him a hug, It was out of character but she had just watched her best friend die and come back she needed to know that he was really there.

"Sorry I made you do that." She tightened her arms around his waist.

"No harm done." Henry assured, "Are you okay detective?" He wrapped his bare arms around her.

"Yea just fine." She laughed and pulled herself from his grip. Only Henry would die and then ask if she was okay.

"Well that's great everybody's okay, now can we go home. I want to get dinner started before it gets to late." Abe interrupted.

"You're absolutely right." Henry buttoned his shirt before holding the car door open for Jo.

They made it back to the antique shop in no time at all. Jo was left to look around the shop while Abe prepared dinner and Henry cleaned up. These antiques had a whole new meaning now, how many of them had belonged to Henry in a different time.

"How are you feeling?" Henry made his way back down stairs and handed off a glass of wine.

"There is one thing bothering me." Jo ran her fingers over the antique furniture. "Henry why do you have cyanide in your lab?"

"I have various poisons in my laboratory." Henry sipped his wine ignoring the question.

"That's not an answer Henry." Jo rolled her eyes, these past couple weeks she had realized how skilled Henry was at telling half-truths. He spent his whole life lying and isolating himself from people.

"If you must know they were for my experiments." He sighed quickly adding, "None of which I have used in the recent past."

"Henry would you like to go to dinner with me?" Jo couldn't stop it from coming out.

"Abe is making dinner as we speak." Henry frowned.

"Another night, just you and me."

"Detective Martinez are you asking me on a date?" Henry grinned.

"I suppose I am." Jo smiled back.

"I don't think that's the best idea Jo." Henry started to analyze the glass of wine in his hand.

"And why not?"

"Because I know how it ends," Henry admitted, "and I don't want to risk our friendship."

"Well Henry I don't want to risk losing you, and I don't care how old you are there is no way you could possibly know what will happen in the future." Jo forced him to look at her.

"Dinners ready." Abe called down to them.

"You know what Henry, think about it and let me know." Jo gave Henry a pat on the shoulder before making her way up to dinner. Henry emptied his glass in one go before following her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, I know there was probably a nicer way to kill Henry but I wanted it to be something more than just lying there fading out of consciousness because I felt that wouldn't have the same effect. So as you all know I own nothing, but please enjoy.**

Neither one said anything about their conversation during dinner or even afterwards when they said good bye.

"What's wrong Henry?" Abe had been watching his father all night and something was definitely off.

Henry looked up from the picture he had been admiring, "Jo asked me on a date."

"That's great!" Abe was excited for his father he knew how good Jo was for him.

"No, no it's not Abe. I can't do that again. We know how it ends." Henry sighed, "Besides I made a promise to Abigail."

"Don't do that, don't bring mom into this. You know as well as I do she would have wanted you to be happy. Jo makes you happy, everyone can see that."

"It's not that simple." Henry went back to admiring Abigail's photo, "What if something happens to her?"

"You can't keep looking ahead to that what if, what about right now?" Abe sighed, "I'm going to bed... give her a chance."

"Good night Abraham." Henry's eyes never moved from the photo in his hand.

Early the next morning Henry was called to a crime scene where he and Jo danced around the subject of last night's conversation, focusing on the body in front of them. It wasn't until later that day when Henry found himself at Jo's desk with his report.

"Accidental drowning I'm afraid. Nothing for you to investigate." Henry handed over the report. "Our victims alcohol level was far past the normal limit. He more than likely stumbled out to his yard thinking he could clean up some of the mess from his party, tripped hitting his head on the concrete and falling into the pool unconscious."

"Thanks Henry." Jo nodded.

"And what would the proper attire be for this date you have planned?" Henry revealed his real reason for coming upstairs. It took Jo a minute to fully understand what Henry was saying but when it sunk in she just laughed.

"I was hoping for a nice dinner, so what you usually wear is fine."

"Sounds lovely, should we plan for Saturday night?" Henry smiled.

"Saturday night is great, I'll make the reservations."

"Now Jo I am a little old fashioned so if you'll be so kind as to at least let me make the reservations as I was unable to ask you on this outing and I can not pick you up. Between you and me I haven't driven in thirty-seven years."

"If that's what makes you happy go for it." Jo laughed.

Jo opted to take a cab to Henry's when Saturday night came around. She figured since he couldn't drive she wouldn't drive either, besides she didn't even know where they were going.

When the cab pulled up in front of the antique shop Henry was waiting just inside dressed to the T as per usual with flowers in his hands. Jo smiled looking at Henry it was hard not to see that he was out of place in this decade.

"Now don't stay out to late." Abe called after his father with a laugh.

"Good night Abraham." Henry smiled. Ever the gentlemen Henry insisted on opening the cab door for her as well as holding the door to the restaurant open for her. "You'll have to forgive me Jo I'm a little out of practice on the proper protocol for a first date." Henry pulled out Jo's seat for her.

"That's alright Henry if you haven't noticed my dating experience has been pretty limited to."

"Yes but that's because you turn away potential suitors." Henry returned taking his own seat. "However you should know this is only my second date in three decades."

"Well you're doing fine so far." Jo assured, "Of course we haven't even made it to the appetizers yet so that may change."

"That's very reassuring… I think."

"Henry can I ask you a question?" Jo asked after a moment.

"Anything." Henry looked up from his menu.

"What was your childhood like?"

"My childhood." Henry laughed.

"Yea, you talk about everything that happened after you got killed, but you never talk about anything before that." Jo shrugged, finishing just before the waiter approached to take their orders. They made quick work of ordering so that Jo could turn back to Henry, "So what was life like for a kid in the 1700s?"

"Well my family was very wealthy, my father owned a shipping company which as the oldest child I was expected to take over. Instead I studied medicine, which put a strain on my relationship with him. Before that I was raised on a large estate with my younger brother and sister. Our mother raised us while our father worked. It was nice, my mother was strict we were raised as a proper upper class family, but my brother and I still managed to have a bit of fun." Henry sipped his wine stuck remembering a time long ago.

"You had siblings." Jo smiled before realizing what that meant for Henry, to have watched his whole family age and die leaving him behind.

"Yes, my brother took over the shipping company from my father, while my sister married a wealthy man. I tried to distance myself from my family once I found out what the company was really shipping." Henry sighed.

"Which was?" Jo frowned.

"Do you remember the Empress of Africa, the slave ship we investigated a couple months ago?" Henry confessed, "I failed to mention that, that particular ship was owned by the Morgan Shipping Company."

"No wonder you distanced yourself from your family." Jo sipped her wine.

"Further more, I was on that ship." Henry finally confessed, "That was the ship I died on. I wouldn't let them throw a slave overboard for having a cold so I got shot and thrown overboard."

"Well that certainly explains a lot."

"Excuse me."

"Henry you were acting far weirder than usual on that case." Jo laughed.

"Well enough about me, please Jo this is a date after all you don't want to hear the stories of an old man."

"You are out of practice Henry, dates are for getting to know each other." Jo grinned.

"Well then let me get to know you Jo Martinez." Henry returned with a smile.

"There isn't a lot to tell. I'm an only child raised in New York, by a father with a less than legitimate career path." Jo shrugged accepting the food placed in front of her. "Nothing remotely exciting or interesting."

"Well that's not true at all, anyone who has been happy and sad, loved and lost, felt excitement and fear has lived an interesting life." Henry insisted.

"You always know just what to say don't you." Jo just shook her head.

"Hardly," Henry frowned, "The more time passes the less I seem to be able to relate to people."

"You just need to get out more." Jo reassured. The rest of dinner went smoothly, talk varied from their past, to their cases, to current events. Henry was happy to have someone he could talk freely with and Jo was happy to be that person.

When the time came to say goodnight Henry found himself on Jo's doorstep. He kissed her cheek and turned to go but her hand caught his wrist.

"That may have passed as a goodnight kiss two centuries ago but this is 2015 Doctor." She smirked, and gave him a proper kiss goodnight, leaving them both wanting more. "I'll see you at work Henry."

"Good night Jo." He couldn't help but smile as he walked home.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm going to apologize up front any crime/procedural part of my story is taking a backseat to the character relationships. So there murder investigations are going to be for a lack of a better word pretty lame. That being said I love the reviews that I have been getting and appreciate all feedback. Of course I don't own the show, but as always enjoy anyway.**

Something had changed Hanson could tell the minute Jo walked into work on Monday. Down in the morgue Lucas was making the same observations.

"Hey Doc, have a good weekend." Lucas tried as usual to get to know his boss. While coming to terms with the fact that he may never really get anywhere.

"Actually Lucas I had a very good weekend." Henry surprised his young assistant ME with a response.

"That's great, what'd you do? If it's okay that I ask." Lucas tried desperately to contain his excitement, nearly four years and he was finally making progress.

"Mostly assisted Abe in the shop." Henry left out the reason for his good mood.

"Nice, want to hear about my weekend?"

"Why not?" Henry smiled getting to work while Lucas went into detail about his long and not so exciting weekend.

While Henry was being regaled downstairs, Hanson was trying to get to the bottom of Jo's good mood.

"You have a good weekend Martinez?"

"Not to bad." Jo shrugged, "Not much happened."

"No hot date?" Hanson tried, but Jo didn't get a chance to answer because the phone rang sending them to work.

"You're going to want to call the Doc on this one." He shook his head, "Got a John Doe that was beaten to death."

"Yea I got it." Jo picked up the phone.

"Dr. Morgan, M.E.'s office."

"Henry its Jo, want to go see a dead body?" She couldn't help but smile.

"You know me so well detective." Henry returned, "I'll see you soon."

"What do you see Henry?" Jo watched the ME.

"Badly beaten, I'd have to say that was the primary cause of death. I'll know more when we get him back to the lab."

"Well let's hope you have better luck than we do. No ID and no murder weapon means no suspects." Hanson complained.

"I'm afraid you're wrong detective, we do have a murder weapon." Henry moved from the body so it could be loaded into the van and delivered to the lab.

"What are you seeing that we're not Doc?" Hanson frowned.

"You're standing on it." Henry nodded at the ground.

"It's crinkled wet newspaper." Hanson shook his head.

"A Millwall Brick." Henry agreed. "It is an improvised weapon made of a manipulated newspaper. It was named for supporters of Millwall F.C. an English futball team, who had a well-earned reputation for football hooliganism. The Millwall brick was allegedly used as a stealth weapon at football matches in England during the 1960s and 70s. The weapon's popularity was due to the wide availability of newspapers, the difficulty in restricting newspapers being brought into football grounds, and the ease of its construction. The end product had the same effect as a baton or baseball bat." Henry explained.

"Henry are you saying our victim was beaten to death with newspapers." Jo couldn't help but grin.

"Precisely." Henry nodded.

"Doesn't anybody use a gun anymore?" Hanson groaned, "Just bang and done, but no we get harpons, swords, daggers, pens, cattle prods, and now newspapers."

"Who knows maybe we can get prints off of the paper." Jo sighed, "Either way there's nothing more we can do here."

"Absolutely right," Henry agreed, he couldn't help but gravitate in Jo's direction. As the two of them moved away from the group Henry spoke before Jo could, "No I never attended a Millwall game, I was in New York at the time. However rather ironically the Millwall bricks were covered in depth in the newspaper."

"I wasn't going to ask, you don't strike me as a soccer fan who would participate in 'hooliganism'." Jo couldn't help but smirk, "What I wanted to know, was if you had plans for a second date."

"You want a second date?" Henry stopped in his tracks.

"You don't?" Jo frowned.

"Of course I do it's just…" Henry paused looking for the right words, "I'm complicated. You don't really want to date a 200 year old man do you?"

"You know I've never been bothered by age." Jo shrugged, "And you have a past, I do to. Yours might be longer than most but so what."

"You say that now but what about down the road?"

"What about down the road? You don't know what's going to happen anymore than I do. We could go on a second date then run off and get married. Or I could die in my sleep tonight." Jo returned, "No one knows."

"Alright where would you like to go on this second date?" Henry gave in.

"Did Henry Morgan just say date?!" Lucas heard the end of their conversation. "That explains why you're weekend was so good. So how'd it go? Are you two like a thing now?" It was hard to tell who was blushing more now that Lucas had told the whole crime scene.

"Henry and I had dinner together over the weekend Lucas." Jo answered when it was clear that Henry didn't have a response.

"Alright Doc!" Lucas tried for a high five.

"Lucas we have work to get done." Henry led the way to the car, Lucas was still smiling like an idiot the whole ride back.

"So Doc is there going to be another date?" Lucas tried while they worked over the body.

"It looks as if there might Lucas." Henry never looked up from his work. Meanwhile upstairs Jo was getting the same treatment.

"So you and the Doc?" Hanson questioned.

"Hanson." Jo tried.

"I'm not saying anything. I think it's good that you're getting back out there. I mean Henry's a good guy." Hanson assured. "Eccentric, but he cares about you so I guess I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Hanson." Jo rolled her eyes, why did he think she needed his approval. Then again she kinda liked the way he looked out for her, maybe that was what having a big brother felt like.


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapter I mentioned that the procedural aspect of my writing would be lacking and this is where it starts to show. So I apology for that. Like I said before I'm more interested in the character development at the moment. So as usual I own nothing, and enjoy.**

Jo came down to the morgue a little later in the day so that they could update each other on what they had found for their case. Upstairs the fingerprints had led to an ID while downstairs the autopsy had confirmed the beating was the cause of death. As work talk came to a close Lucas took the hint and left the room, after his actions this morning he didn't want to push his luck with the couple.

"Henry Morgan you and I are going to the movies once this case is closed." Jo moved the conversation to Henry's office.

"The movies, I haven't been to a movie theater since Abraham was a child." Henry sat on the corner of his desk.

"I figured that much, that's why we're going." Jo informed. "Henry I'm going to introduce you to the 21st century."

"That's quite a task." He couldn't help but smile.

"I think I'm up to the challenge." Jo returned.

"I don't doubt it." Henry let out a chuckle, "It looks like I may have a secondary incentive to solve this case."

"I'm going to talk to the next of kin. Want to come?" Jo went straight back to work.

"Lead the way." Henry grabbed his coat and scarf, before holding the office door open for her. "Lucas can you finish up here and get him put away."

"You got it boss. You kids go on and have some fun."

"Telling someone their loved one has passed away isn't my idea of fun Lucas." Henry scolded, with one of his signature disapproving looks, that up until recently had been reserved only for Abe.

"Right sorry Doc."

"You're a little hard on him sometimes you know that right." Jo whispered as she and Henry got onto the elevator. "He looks up to you."

"He's a good kid." Henry gave one of his smiles that Jo had come to love, "He just needs a little bit of structure."

"Suddenly I have a better insight into what it must have been like for Abe growing up." Jo laughed.

"Are you insinuating that I am treating Lucas as if her were my son?" Henry frowned, "He's my colleague, I am trying to mentor him."

"Sure you are Henry." Jo shook her head, the conversation had taken them to Jo's car where she continued to give him a hard time about the way he treated Lucas. By the time they made it to their destination they had settled into a comfortable silence.

Jo handled the questions, Henry only cutting in when he felt he needed more details. As it turns out the next of kin was the victim's uncle. The uncle had raised the man they had in the morgue but had recently lost touch with his nephew or at least that's what he told Henry and Jo.

"I make him for a pretty good suspect." Jo broke the silence as they drove back to the precinct.

"Maybe." Henry was staring out the window like he did when he was lost in thought.

"What do you think?" Jo tried to bring him to the present.

"I think he was truly surprised to hear that his nephew died." Henry turned to his partner. "So either he beat him but left him while he was still alive, which is possible. However I think it more likely that he is covering for someone else."

"Like who?" Jo continued to play along, some days his lectures and cryptic answers got on her nerves but today was a good day, well unless you were their murder victim.

"There were two boys in the photos around the house. The resemblance between the two was there but I think it's more likely that our victim grew up with a cousin as well as his uncle." Henry reasoned.

At the same time Jo's phone rang, "You aren't going to believe this." Hanson's voice rang out of the phone. "Our Vic's cousin came in here and confessed."

"You're kidding me." Jo couldn't help herself. "He just confessed."

"Yea, says he was drunk and upset with his cousin over some girl. He beat the vic, but supposedly he was still alive when he left, he didn't mean to kill him." Hanson explained.

"That's likely the truth, death would not have been immediate, the internal bleeding was the more specific cause of death." Henry confirmed.

"Happy to hear it." They could practically hear him smiling over the phone, "I might make it home early tonight."

As soon as she hung up the phone Jo turned to Henry, "Does this mean we are going to the movies tonight Doctor?"

"I'm afraid not, I unlike you detectives have multiple cases to solve in a day." Henry frowned, "I have three more bodies waiting for me back at the morgue."

"And here I was thinking I was the only body in your life." Jo shook her head.

"No detective, but you are the one whose company I enjoy most."

"Well then Friday night you and I at the movies." Jo parked in her usual spot outside the precinct. "Baring murder…not your own."

"As you wish." Henry hesitated but kissed Jo on the cheek before heading back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm going to be on vacation next week so I'm going to try and get a couple more chapters posted over the weekend, but after Sunday I'm not going to have much access to my computer. Of course I don't own anything, and as per usual please enjoy.**

The week went by as most did for the 11th precinct, while death was common in New York major crimes seemed to be at a low, for the week at least. There were still murders but they all had witnesses, DNA, or some other way of catching the killer. Jo was able to get out of work early, Henry was not so lucky, as he liked to point out the OCME was the busiest morgue in the country.

Jo took a moment to run home and clean up before heading to the antique shop. These days she found she was spending more time there than at her own home. If she wasn't there with Henry she was talking with Abe.

He had been helpful those first couple days when she didn't quite know how to react to everything. Now she planned on learning everything she could from him so that she was prepared to take care of Henry when Abe was gone.

"Jo, you're here early." Abe looked up from what he was doing. "Henry isn't here."

"I know he had a couple more patients to take care of before he could leave." Jo nodded, "I'm here for you."

"I'm flattered, but I try not to date women who are also dating my father." Abe teased, before calling over a young man who had been hanging out near the back of the shop. "Jo this is Jacob, remember when I reported that theft a while back, that turned out not to be a theft."

"Yea." Jo waited to see where this was going.

"Well I made a mistake turns out that Jacob didn't steal it and he really knows his art. So he's going to help me at the shop. You know I'm not getting any younger and Henry's well Henry has a hard time parting with some of these pieces."

"Nice to meet you Jacob." Jo extended her hand to the youth while smirking at Abe's remarks.

"You to." Jacob returned the handshake with a nod.

"I'm going upstairs for a bit, can you handle the shop." Abe turned to his new employee.

"Yea, no problem boss." Jacob confirmed.

"If Henry comes in and starts hassling you send him up to me, meeting new people isn't one of his strong suits." Abe instructed following Jo up the stairs, "Well dressed man wearing a scarf." He added shouting down the stairs.

"How do you think Henry's going to react to you hiring someone?" Jo made herself at home.

"He'll get over it eventually. Jacob's a good kid, he's living with his uncle but his uncle works full time so he's basically on his own and he knows his art. We need young blood in the shop anyway." Abe took up his usual spot across from Jo. "Besides I plan for you to be taking up all of Henry's spare time, and I can't run the shop on my own."

"I appreciate the confidence but you know he's not just going to give up his work down in that cave of his. He's to attached to it."

"You underestimate yourself Jo. My old man will do anything for you." Abe returned, "Except get a cell phone."

"Or a microwave." Jo laughed.

"We just have to keep reminding ourselves this is a man born before the invention of the steam engine." Abe continued.

"That's not really something I'd like Jo to be reminded of right before a date." Henry was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Opps sorry Pops didn't see you there." Abe got up to make a quick exit.

"Abraham who is the young man running the shop?" Henry caught his son in his tracks.

"You remember the kid that I thought stole from us, but it turns out he didn't." Abe started.

"Yes." Henry just waited for the younger man to continue.

"Well that's Jacob he's going to be helping me with the shop when he's not in school." Abe finished, "And before you get upset I put away all of the photo albums and anything else that might reveal your condition."

"What happens if I need you to pick me up or if Jo picks me up and I come back here soaking wet? Or what happens in a couple years when he notices that I'm not aging."

"Henry calm down, Jacob's a high school student in a year or two he'll be away at college." Jo came to Abe's aid, "And you know you could try and stop dying all of the time. I mean seriously most people make it into at least their seventies before dying. Henry have you ever gone seventy years straight without dying?"

"Dad, you know when you asked me if I ever wanted children and I told you I was just sort of waiting for that urge to kick in. Well I look at that kid downstairs and I want to make sure he's taken care of." Abe tried a more sentimental approach.

"Alright, but we have to be careful, nothing personal in the shop." Henry gave in.

"Now come on Henry that throws out half of my merchandise." Abe teased earning him a coined look of disapproval from his father, mixed with a hint of a smile.

"Come on we don't want to be late for our movie." Jo threw her jacket on and grabbed Henry's hand.

"You two kids have fun." Abe smirked, "Have him back by eleven."

"Good night Abraham." Henry just shook his head.

"It was nice to meet you Jacob." Jo smiled to the boy as she and Henry left the shop.

"I'm starting to get the sense that I'm in serious trouble." Henry smiled holding the car door open for Jo.

"Oh."

"You and Abe seem to have made an alliance of sorts. I can hardly say no to one of you at a time. I'm a little nervous."

"You should be, especially tonight. You haven't been to the movies in a while so I don't expect you to know this, but it's common on dates in dark movie theaters that couples have been known to make out."

"Some things don't change all that much Jo." Henry returned, "Is there a reason why you're bringing this up?"

"No, I just don't want you to get uncomfortable by the people around us." Jo smirked.

"I appreciate your concern, I'm sure I've been in worse." Henry admired the beautiful women sitting next to him. She really was something else, far better than what he thought he deserved.


	10. Chapter 10

**After a week on vacation I now have my computer back and am refreshed and ready to write some more. So I hope enjoy this next chapter. Also I received a bit of a reminder while I was away if you haven't already please join this Facebook group _groups/ForeveristsForeverFans/_ not only does it have a link to the petition to save this amazing show but it also keeps supporters up to date on tweet events. So please if you haven't already, join in the effort to save such a unique and creative show. **

**As always I own nothing, and enjoy.**

Henry and Jo's relationship was slow going, but that's what they both needed. Jo was living up to her promise to bring Henry into the 21st century while he wasn't quite ready to accept cellphones and microwaves he was beginning to understand more of Lucas's references. On the other hand Jo was developing an appreciation for some of the finer arts. While she will never pretend to enjoy opera, and ballet still bored her, she found that plays were actually quite enjoyable.

Several weeks had gone by and not only was Henry and Jo's relationship making progress. Jacob had won Henry over as well. Saturday mornings were spent with the two of them playing chess while Abe gave them a hard time about actually helping in the shop, unless he and Jo were lost in conversation. He was really just happy that his father was making connections again. Some how his shop had become home to a group of misfits and orphans that were using each other to reconnect with the world, or maybe it had always been that way and the group was just getting bigger.

One Saturday things looked like they were about to change. Henry had just said good bye to Jacob for the night when Abe came down stairs more dressed up than usual.

"Don't wait up Henry I'm going to lock up and then be out of your hair."

"Date tonight?" Henry questioned.

"Well you aren't the only one who can pick up women." Abe returned.

"Well leave the door unlocked Jo is coming over in a bit." Henry instructed, "We were going out, but I haven't cooked in a while so maybe we'll take advantage of your absence from the kitchen."

"Don't burn the house down." Abe said as a fair well.

Henry checked his watch he had just enough time to run down to the supermarket and get dinner started before Jo was expected. It wasn't until Henry had started cooking that it really dawned on him, he and Jo would be alone in his home tonight. Would she expect something, was he ready for that? It had been a long time since he spent the night with someone he truly cared about. He was forced out of his thoughts by the jangling of bells downstairs.

"You know your door was unlocked, makes it pretty easy for someone to come in and steal something." Jo called throughout the house. "Don't worry I locked it behind me."

"What would a thief want to steal from a couple defenseless old men?" Henry met her in the living room.

"How about this?" Jo gave him a soft kiss.

"I don't think that was necessarily stealing." Henry returned with a kiss that erased all the worries he had about where the night might lead, he was in love with this woman, everything about her made him smile.

"What smells so good?" Jo asked when they finally parted. "Is Abe expecting company?"

"What makes you think that Abe's the only one in this house that can cook?" Henry smiled, "Someone had to teach him."

"Sorry I assumed it was Abigail." Jo shrugged.

"Actually it was." Henry admitted, "But that doesn't mean I'm useless in the kitchen." He removed her coat and led her to where he was putting the finishing touches on dinner. "Why you look gorgeous as ever." Henry admired his date, "I'm almost disappointed that I'm not going to get to show you off tonight."

"You know Abe might be onto something with that immortal charm." Jo blushed at the compliment.

"I assure you Jo were I not immortal I would still be inclined to let you know how beautiful you look this evening." Henry's response was rewarded with another blush. "Dinner is ready." Henry served up two plates and pulled out a chair for Jo.

"Ever the gentlemen." Jo teased.

"I'm afraid I will forever be a product of my time."

"No need to say sorry Henry, if you haven't noticed I'm not complaining. Don't tell anyone but I kind a like the chivalry and being waited on."

"I promise your secret is safe with me. Your badass detective persona is safe." Henry smirked, causing Jo to laugh at the mere fact Henry Morgan said badass.

As dinner went on so did their conversation, they stayed with their usual topics having found comfort in their relationship. Isn't wasn't until dessert was concluded and they were cleaning up that things started to happen.

"We have the place to ourselves." Jo handed the last of the dishes to Henry to dry.

"So I've noticed." Henry rid his hands of their dishes so he could wrap his arms around her waist.

"We could do anything we wanted." Jo leaned into his touch.

"We could." Henry agreed.

"Play me something on the piano." Jo escaped Henry's grasp and made her way to the living room. "But nothing boring."

"Are you saying I'm boring?" Henry followed her lead and took up a seat at the piano.

"No but your music is." Jo stood behind him with her arms draped around his shoulders.

"Well then lucky for you Abraham has been teaching me something a little more up to date." Henry's fingers danced across the keys while he showered Jo's arms with kisses.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is just a little something to follow up the last chapter. I'm telling you up front it's the morning after I don't usually write sex scenes if I can help it. I hope you all took my advice and checked out the Facebook page I posted last chapter and make sure to sign the petition every name matters. Of course I don't own the show and as always enjoy.**

Things had been set in motion, neither were quite sure which moment led to Henry's bedroom but that's where they found themselves the next morning.

"Good morning." Henry smiled he had woken up with Jo's head on his chest and not wanting to disturb her he stayed where he was and settled for watching her sleep it was nice waking up with someone he loved next to him he had missed that these past couple decades. He held his tongue until she started to stir.

"Good morning Henry." Jo couldn't help but smile.

"You seem surprised." He sat up so she could be more comfortable leaning against him.

"I figured you for the wait until marriage type." Jo rested her head on Henry's bare chest.

"I'll have you know Abigail and I lived together for nearly five years before we chose to marry." Henry returned.

"How scandalous." Jo teased.

"For the time period it was." Henry smiled, "It was Gloria Carlyle who finally convinced me to propose."

"Gloria Carlyle as in the museum case, wealthiest family in the city. That Gloria Carlyle?"

"Several years ago Abigail and I crashed one of her parties claiming to be descendants of Vermeer. With Gloria's encouragement I proposed in the center of the gallery."

"No wonder you didn't want to go back there." Jo breathed leaning up to give him a reassuring kiss, "Now did Henry Morgan just tell me he crashed a high society party."

"I did."

"You're just full of surprises this morning." Jo smiled.

"Well I'll try and be more predictable from now on." Henry kissed the top of her head.

"That'd be nice at work, but no fun at all in a relationship." Jo returned.

"Well then how about breakfast. I'm sure we have some eggs and sausages, perhaps bacon as well."

"Do you always get up this early on the weekend?" Jo complained.

"Well what would you have us do?"

"I bet I can think of something, unless of course the old man is to tired."

"I think I can keep up." Henry grinned, sliding down toward the covers with Jo on top of him, however movement could be heard on the stairs. "That would be Abe."

"Perfect timing as always." Jo laughed.

"I best get up. Take your time, if you'd like to sleep more I'll have breakfast ready for you when you wake." Henry kissed Jo one more time before untangling himself from her and the covers and hurrying into some clean clothes.

"You know he's a grown man he can take care of himself." Jo sat up and watched Henry get ready.

"I'm aware, but he's still my son. There are certain things parents don't want their children hearing no matter how old they are." Henry leaned over and kissed her again, "If you'd like I might have some clothes in the closet that you'd be more comfortable in."

"Thank you Henry, I'll be out to join you in a little bit." Jo nodded. Henry walked out and Abe was nowhere in sight so he made himself busy with breakfast.

Jo was the first person to come out to the smell of bacon. Henry couldn't help but smile seeing Jo in his shirt and sweatpants rolled a half dozen times at the waist. She was perhaps even more beautiful now than in the dress from last night.

"Stop starring, I didn't even know you owned sweatpants." Jo accepted the coffee made just for her.

"Compliments of the cities police after one of my night swims." Henry served up a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

"You had quite a few pairs in there." Jo took a seat at the table.

"He's accident prone." Abe came to the table fresh from the shower.

"Were you out all night Abraham?" Henry served his son breakfast.

"Don't worry Pops I didn't do anything you didn't do last night." Abe smirked at the couple across from him.

"Do I know her?" Henry wondered.

"You've never met her." Abe avoided his father's gaze.

"Maureen?" Henry frowned.

"She's only in town for a little bit a stop on her grand tour." Abe hid behind a newspaper.

"Be careful." Henry warned.

"We know what we're doing now." Abe returned.

"I've heard that before." Henry ate his breakfast.

"Whose Maureen?" Jo interrupted the Morgan men.

"My ex wife."

"Twice." Henry added.

"We're just friends now Henry, and don't worry I'm not leaving anytime soon." Abe assured. "But enough about my night. What happened here?"

"Jo spent the night." Henry presented the obvious answer but Abe wasn't fooled.

"Well congrats Pops, good to know at 200 and whatever you've still got it."

"Abraham!"

"Look how red he gets when I bring up his age in front of you." Abe turned to Jo.

"I assure you my age was not the part of the statement that caused my face to turn red." Henry returned.

"Don't worry age never really bothered me anyway." Jo smirked, she was happy that she had been accepted as part of their family, it had been just the two of them for so long now.

"I don't know why I try anymore. You two clearly have me out numbered." Henry sighed.

"Is it alright if I come up the door was unlocked but the shop still says closed." Jacob could be heard from the stairs.

"Of course." Abe shouted back, "We're just eating some breakfast come help yourself."

"Abe, Henry." Jacob smiled excepting the plate Abe made up for him. "Detective what are you doing here so early?"

"She spent the night." Henry sipped from her glass.

"Bet that's not all that happened right Doc." The boy grinned.

"Jacob a gentlemen doesn't brag about sex, it is inappropriate and disrespectful to the lady."

"Sorry Doc." Jacob apologized looking down at his food. "Are you planning on sticking around today Detective?"

"I should probably go home and clean up, but maybe I'll come back later." Jo answered.

After breakfast Jo left for home and the men opened up the shop, ready to start their Sunday.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is just a short little chapter full of confrontations I hope you like it.**

About two weeks had past since the four of them shared breakfast and others had noticed the change in the relationship. While most like Lucas were quick to show their approval of the pair others were a little subtler.

Lieutenant Reece cornered the duo in the office during a particularly difficult case. "How's it going?"

"We have a couple good leads we're following up on Lieu." Jo was quick to answer.

"That's good, but it's not what I meant."

"Lieutenant?" Jo frowned.

"It's not policy for me to send couples into the field together. However I have little control over the OCME's office."

"Look Lieu…."

"I just need to know it's not going to be a problem." Reece interrupted the detective."

"No way sir." Jo assured.

"It won't be an issue." Henry added.

"In that case, I'm happy for you. It took you to long enough to finally see some sense." Reece grinned, "Now get back to work."

"Yes sir."

Then others took yet another approach to the couples relationship. Henry was pulled aside by Detective Hanson at their next crime scene.

"You and Jo seem to be doing well." Hanson commented off handedly.

"I like to think so yes." Henry thought he knew where this was going.

"That's good." Hanson nodded, "because if you hurt her know that you'll have to answer to me."

"I assure you detective I have no intentions of hurting Jo. In fact I'm almost certain in the end I'll be the one with a broken heart."

"Yea she has that effect on men." Hanson chuckled at the last half of Henry's comment. "I've been her partner since before she met Sean and I don't want to see her hurt again. So as long as you're good to her we don't have a problem."

"I'm sure we won't have a problem then." Henry assured.

"What are you two talking about?" Jo interrupted bringing Hanson and Henry back to the crime scene.

"Detective Hanson was just about to get to the part where he warns me that if I hurt you he will kill me." Henry smiled.

Jo didn't hesitate to slap Hanson, "I don't need you protecting me from everything Mike. Besides if he hurts me I'll kill him myself with out a second thought."

"Right, sorry Jo." Hanson wandered back to the body on the ground, embarrassed by being caught by Jo and a irritated with Henry for telling Jo in the first place.

"One request." Henry stopped Jo before she could follow her partner, "If you do ever find the need to kill me give me a couple hours notice so I could get my belongings together so I'm ready to disappear."

"Don't be ridiculous, if I were going to kill you I'd do it privately. That way you could still return to work and no one would even be suspicious." Jo returned.

"Aww naturally, that is the smarter idea." Henry grinned. "However I am concerned that you've thought about it."

"I like to be prepared." Jo smirked.

After having been confronted multiple times in the past couple weeks Henry realized there was someone he needed to confront as well.

Henry sat in the hospital chair for at least a half hour watching his fellow immortal before finally figuring out what he wanted to say.

"I meant what I said before. I will find a cure for this, and know I am sorry about this. You gave me no other options. I won't kill, not like you do. We may share the same curse but we are not the same. Now more than ever I will find that cure." Henry stood by Adams bedside, watching the paralyzed man's eyes. The only part of the immortal that could react. "And to keep the people I care about safe I will make sure you stay like this as long as I possibly can. If it means moving you from one hospital to another every ten years I will. Good bye Adam."

Henry took one last look at the 2,000 year old man before leaving the hospital to meet Jo for lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's my next chapter I hope you like it. I'll keep it short this time, as always I own nothing. Enjoy.**

"You okay?" Jo watched Henry pick at his meal.

"I went and saw Adam today." Henry confessed using his fork to push the food around his plate.

"Henry you did what you had to do, that man killed you. Twice!" Jo put her hand on his. "And you know he would have done it again. What if next time was in a public place?"

"I told him I'd find a cure." Henry sighed.

"A cure? For what? Your condition?" Jo frowned, "I don't like you obsessing over ways to die Henry. It's no good for you and it just worries Abe and I."

"I don't want to die." Henry finally looked up from his food. "I want to grow old. Jo I want to grow old with you."

"I know you do, and I want you to too, but I don't want to lose you. And you don't know if a cure will make you mortal or if it will just kill you." Jo worried, "Henry I really hope you find a cure someday, I can't even imagine what you've gone through, but don't find it because of me. I don't want a normal relationship I've tried that, and I like you the way you are. I can't lose another person I love. I know that sounds selfish but Henry just because your hair doesn't gray doesn't mean we can't grow old together. Actually forget that, you grew old before I was even born." Jo turned the conversation around getting Henry to smile for the first time all lunch.

"Well you say it like that it makes this relationship sound wrong and inappropriate." Henry chuckled.

"I'm just saying, talk about robbing the cradle." Jo returned the Doctors smile.

"Well I've been finding it increasingly difficult to find women my own age Detective. And I can't help it if I've fallen head over heals for a strong beautiful young detective." Henry returned making Jo laugh and blush at the same time.

It wasn't until they were walking to the antique shop that Jo asked what had been praying on her mind since Henry teased about his difficulty to find women his own age.

"Do you think there are more people with your condition out there?" Jo questioned, hand in Henry's as they walked.

"A year and a half ago I would have said probably not. Now… I don't know."

"Other immortals could be passing us in the street and we don't even know." Jo sighed, she hated to think that there might be others who had been through what Henry had. Others who were just as lonely as he had been.

"Well maybe you could start checking police reports for skinny dippers." Henry tried to lighten the mood.

"Maybe they've figured out how not to die all the time. Unlike someone I know." Jo returned, letting Henry hold the door to the shop open for her.

"There you two are! Jacob tell Henry what you just told me." Abe pulled the couple to the back desk where the boy was standing. "Henry tell this kid how ridiculous he's being."

"Hold on Abe what's going on?" Jo interrupted, a million thoughts rushing through her head. The men in this house lived a life best classified as ridiculous so what was making the old man so upset.

"Jacob decided he doesn't need school anymore." Abe exclaimed.

"That's not what I said," Jacob shook his head. "I said I didn't need to go to college after I graduate. I can stay here and help run the shop. Where else am I going to get to be this close to some of these pieces."

"Henry tell him how ridiculous he's being. He's bright he can have any job he wants." Abe shouted.

"I have the job I want." Jacob argued.

"Henry tell him he doesn't want to work here with two old men. Tell him he needs to go to college." Abe insisted.

"Come on Henry's not that old, he's going to need help with the shop when you're gone." Jacob tried and as hard as Henry tried he couldn't help but react at the idea of Abe being gone.

"Henry tell him." Abe turned to the older man. "He needs to go to school."

"Jacob I don't plan on working here for a long period of time." Henry started. "I don't want to think that you're staying here for me. That being said we'd love to have you working with us as long as you'd like."

"What!?" Abe stared at his father, "You think it's okay that he doesn't go to college?"

"No I'd prefer that he did, but to force him to do something he doesn't want to do won't help anything." Henry sighed, "Personally I think he's be much better suited for a museum with all of his knowledge of art."

"A museum would be cool, but then I would be stuck in one category. I wouldn't get to see art and antiques, and I wouldn't get to see all the unique things I see here. I'd be seeing the same pieces everyday."

"There are other options." Henry suggested, "And I'm sure Abe and I would love to have you work with us. If you consider those other options. What do you say Abraham?"

"It's an idea." Abe frowned.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Jo spoke up from where she leaned against the desk. "What if you could both be happy?"

"I'm listening." Abe turned his attention to the detective.

"Okay." Jacob nodded.

"There are colleges and community colleges all of this city, why don't you enroll at one of them? That way you can get a degree and explore your options, while still working here."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Henry agreed, "What do you boys say?"

"If he's willing, I'll be okay with it." Abe nodded.

"If it'll make you happy." Jacob shrugged, "I can give it a chance."

"See we can make everybody happy." Jo smiled.

"Het Doc why are you planning on leaving?" Jacob wondered watching Henry make tea from the old fashioned kettle they kept in the shop, while Abe went back to work. "I mean you know more about some of this stuff than Abe does."

Henry hesitated before coming up with an answer, "I guess I'm a bit of a nomad. I don't really stay in one place for to long." He handed off a cup to both Jo and Jacob.

"Well don't go to soon okay. I graduate in less than a year you better be there."

"It would be an honor." Henry smiled at the youth, "Did you tell your Uncle you didn't want to go to college?"

"Yea he said as long as I had plans to make money he'd be alright with it."

"Well I think he'll be happy to hear you've changed your mind."

"Maybe." Jacob shrugged, "Sometimes I think you and Abe care more about my future than he does."

"That's not true." Jo cut in. "You just have a lot more in common with these guys. You're all stubborn and attracted to old things.""

"I think if those are the only criteria you should probably include yourself in our little club." Abe rejoined the conversation.

"What old things do you like, I've never seen you get to interested in any of the antiques?" Jacob frowned.

"Oh I have one antique I'm pretty interested in." Jo grinned wrapping an arm around Henry's waist. Jacob knew he was missing something by the way the older men smiled as well, but he figured it was none of his business. They'd tell him if they wanted to.

Jacob left when the store closed and the other three went upstairs for dinner. "Hey Henry why'd you side with the kid over me?" Abe poured the wine.

"I didn't side with him." Henry defended, "but years ago I learned from a certain stubborn young man that when you tell them not to do something and don't listen to their side of things they tend to do it anyway."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Abe feigned offense.

"That must have been my other son who grew out his hair and protested the same war he was so anxious to fight in a couple years earlier." Henry sipped from his cup.

"Must have been." Abe winked at Jo, "But I'm sure that son doesn't regret his actions either."

"I would hope not they turned him into a very good man." Henry nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**So I'll be honest I've been pretty excited about this chapter and the next for a while now. This is one thing I couldn't wait to write. So I hope you like it. As always I own nothing.**

Early the next morning Jo got a call on her cell, "You interested in checking out a dead body this morning Martinez?" Hanson's voice rang out on the other end of the phone.

"It's never to early for murder is it." Jo yawned.

"Not in this city." Hanson returned, "And wake up your boyfriend. I'll text you the address." Hanson hung up.

"Henry." Jo rolled over, "Want to go on a hot date? It'll probably end in your morgue."

"Oh Jo you say the sweetest things in the morning." Henry smiled.

"We've got a murder, Hanson's texting me the address." Jo rolled out of bed.

"Not only do you say the sweetest things, you take me to all the nicest places." Henry followed her lead and started getting dressed. This was another new development. Jo had started keeping clothes at Henry's place. Jo found it more comfortable than her own, more lived in.

"Of course, only the best for you." Jo returned.

It took the couple less than thirty minutes to get ready and arrive at the crime scene. "When I said wake him up I meant call, but I'm going to take it by your speedy arrival that wasn't necessary." Hanson smirked.

"What do we have?" Jo ignored her partner's remark.

"Pretty self explanatory really, man shot through the head at close range." Hanson explained.

"Very close range." Henry nodded from where he was kneeling by the body. "I'm afraid facial recognition isn't going to be an option, but we can get fingerprints and DNA back at the lab."

"What about TOD Doc?" Hanson questioned.

"Based on blood pooling and rigamortis I'd say no more than six hours ago." Henry took one last look at his newest patient before standing up.

It was a little after noon when Jo made her way down to the morgue.

"You are going to love what we found Detective." Henry didn't look up from his work. "Our victim swallowed several condoms full of cocaine."

"So this is drug related." Jo frowned.

"That would appear to be the case." Henry put down his scalpel and peeled off his gloves.

"Not the traditional drug mule." Lucas appeared out of nowhere. Before either the Doctor or Detective could respond a man came bursting in.

"I need to see Julian!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, you're not allowed in here. I'm sure if you go upstairs one of the detectives will help you find who you are looking for." Henry stepped forward giving Lucas a chance to cover the body.

"No he's here! He needs to be here!" The man insisted become more and more agitated as he spoke.

"My name is Detective Martinez, why don't you tell me why you think your friend is here?" Jo came to Henry's side.

"Because Davy said he was dead. Julian has something of mine. I need to see him!" Suddenly things started to make sense, this man must be talking about their most recent murder victim.

"Sir why don't you come upstairs with me and tell me about Davy. Doctor Morgan can finish his autopsy and we can find out where your friend is." Jo tried again.

"No he can't cut him open. He can't I need to see Julian first."

"I'm afraid I've already started the autopsy." Henry moved between the irritated man and Jo sensing potential violence in a room of sharp murderous knives. "I'm afraid I may have already found what you're looking for."

"No, no you can't have I need it, I need it now!" the man pushed Henry and Jo aside trying to get to the body Lucas just covered up.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to leave." Jo pushed herself between the man and the body.

"Not without what I came for."

"You can't have that, it's evidence in a murder investigation." Jo insisted.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get my drugs!" In a second, with surprising speed for someone in his condition he had his arm around Jo's neck and her own gun pointed at her head. "Doctor you are going to give me what I need or I'm going to kill her."

"Sir let her go, let everyone in here go and you and I can try and figure something out." Henry tried, looking from Jo to the gun, and then at the rest of the people still in the morgue. "They don't know anything."

"All of you get out of here." The man spun around Jo still in his grasp, "But not you two. You stay with me." His gun was wavering between Henry and Lucas.

"Look man you really don't want to hurt them, they don't know where the drugs are. I'm the one that put them away." Lucas tried, "You want me."

"No you don't." Henry shut his assistant up. "He's just an assistant, and she's just a detective trying to find out who murdered Julian she didn't even know about the drugs until you came here."

"Henry." Jo warned.

"If you want to shoot someone shoot me, I'm the one standing between you and the drugs. The Detective doesn't know anything." Henry insisted.

"Camera's Henry, the elevator, the entrances." Jo reminded.

"Trust me detective." Henry tried a smile.

"Don't kill the Doc he's a genius, kill me I'm nobody." Lucas tried to step between Henry and the gunman, but was pushed backwards by the Doctor.

"You really want to pull that trigger. I'm the one that's not going to let you have what you came for." Henry stayed between his assistant and the man with the gun.

"Just give them to me man!"

"Not going to happen." Henry shook his head. It all happened in a second. Henry was shot and the man was handcuffed. Jo took advantage of the man's focus on the gun to get herself free. In the quick scuffle there was a miss fire of the gun that luckily hit nothing.

"Henry." She pushed the now neutralized man aside and rushed to her partners side.

"It missed." Henry breathed, "It missed my heart. I've got about ten minutes, maybe less."

"You need to get out of here." Jo worried, "Out of camera range, they saw you come into the building they need to see you leave."

"Lucas get my coat." Henry leaned against the nearest table.

"Lucas get him to my car." Jo instructed, "I'll be right behind you."

"What no, he needs to be taken to a hospital." Lucas helped the doctor into his jacket.

"And that's where I'm taking him." Jo grabbed their gunmen and rushed them into the elevator.

"What about an ambulance?" Lucas insisted.

"I don't need one it's not the bad." Henry was holding his coat loosely around his waist to cover up any blood that might try to seep through.

"Doc come one you've…"

"Lucas get him to my car, I'll be right behind you." Jo pushed the handcuffed man into the station and watched as the elevator door closed.

"Jo, what happened?!" Hanson and the Lieutenant met her at the door.

"This man came in look for our victim. Henry found some drugs in the body during the autopsy and this man was looking to get to them first."

"We heard gun shots." Hanson frowned, "Where are Henry and Lucas?"

"Lucas was a little shook up Henry took him outside to get some air. You'll have their statements soon." Jo handed off the gunman to his partner.

"What about the gun shots?" Lieutenant frowned.

"Miss fires in a struggle, no one was hit. I'm going to go check on Henry and Lucas." Jo quickly excused herself and rushed out of the building where she was upset to find that Henry was getting paler by the second and the blood was getting harder to conceal. At least there were almost outside of camera range, just one turn down a side street.

"How you doing?" she came and helped Lucas support him around the corner.

"Just peachy." Henry smiled.

"That was really stupid." Jo scolded.

"Your life is more important than my secret." Henry's voice was just above a whisper.

"What are we doing?!" Lucas was freaking out. "He needs to be in a hospital, we need to stop the bleeding."

"You're absolutely right run back and get some gauze." Jo dismissed the assistant, trying to get him out of here before Henry died.

"Right, gauze. I can do that." Lucas took off in the direction they came. While Jo gave into Henry's weight and kneeled against the side of a building with him in her arms.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I wasn't going to lose you." Henry's breathes were ragged now, he wasn't going to last much longer. "Hey don't cry, I'll see you soon." Henry did everything he could to console his best friend.

"Why am I… Whoa!" Lucas came running around the corner about to ask a question at the same time Henry breathed his last breath.


	15. Chapter 15

**So I actually cut this chapter in half because I felt it was going to be to long if I kept typing. So I'll have the next part for you some time tomorrow. I'm happy you've enjoyed my story so far. As always I own nothing.**

"Where'd he go? I was just going to ask why I was getting gauze when you'd already be your way to the hospital by the time I got them. I was going to sacrifice my shirt. But he's gone. He was there and now he's gone." Lucas was freaking out.

Jo took a second to brush away the tears before standing up to face Lucas. "Get in the car."

"Where'd he go?" Lucas was going over every inch of the street with his eyes.

"Lucas get in the car." Jo instructed, "We don't have a lot of time." Lucas followed not quite sure where he was going everything was a bit of daze.

"Where'd he go?" Lucas just repeated as Jo weaved through New York traffic. She was just now realizing how loyal Lucas was to his boss and how lost he must be feeling. So she pulled out her phone to make a quick call.

"Hey Hanson Lucas ended up fainting. I'm taking him and Henry to the antique shop. I'll probably hangout there until I know they're both alright. I think it was probably just shock. They'll give their statements in the morning." Jo explained and then quickly hung up.

"You didn't tell them that Doctor Morgan was shot." Lucas frowned when Jo parked the car.

"Stay in the car." Jo instructed before grabbing Henry's emergency clothes out of the trunk. She didn't have to wait long for Henry to pop up gasping for breath. She ran to the rivers edge and wrapped him in a towel. "Are you okay?"

"Good as new." Henry gave her a quick kiss before sliding into his clothes. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't do that to me ever again." Jo breathed, "But we have a bigger problem."

"I saw." Henry pulled on his jacket and ran the towel through his hair once more.

"He's in the car." Jo led the way, "Go easy on him he's freaking out."

"Oh my God! Henry, you're alive!" Lucas jumped out of the car and embraced his boss in a hug. "I thought you were dead!"

"Get in the car." Henry instructed, "Back seat."

"Of course, right. What happened though?" Lucas rushed into the car waiting for an explanation.

"What did you tell them at the precinct?" Henry ignored his assistant at least until they got to the shop.

"That Lucas was feeling sick and then fainted from shock. I had to drive you both to the shop to take care of him." Jo answered. "You'll need to give your statements tomorrow."

"Simple, not entirely unbelievable." Henry nodded.

"I'm sorry how is it believable that I would be the one to faint?" Lucas got defensive. "I just saw you disappear and comeback and didn't faint."

"Not now Lucas." Henry sighed, "I'll answer all your questions in a minute. What about the gun shots?"

"I said they were both stray bullets in the struggle. They'll find one bullet in the sweep and assume the other got lodged somewhere." Jo nodded.

"I'm sorry Jo." Henry leaned back in the seat. "I never meant to make you lie for me."

"I'm not going to sit here and say I'm happy lying to my friends because I'm not. But Henry you mean more to me than any one has in a long time, and I will protect you and your secret." Jo rested her hand on his knee. Moving it only to park the car a couple minutes later.

Abe took one look at the shape of the trio and understood, "Shops closed early. I'll call Jacob and tell him not to come in. Go ahead upstairs I just put a fresh pot of tea on."

"Jo can you take Lucas to living room. I'm going to grab some things from my laboratory that might help with the explanation." Henry pulled back the rug while Abe locked the door.

"I'm sorry what do you need to get from your lab? What exactly is happening?" Lucas got a little worried.

"That's what I want to know. What happened?" Abe questioned.

"A guy came into the morgue and held me at gun point." Jo responded.

"Oh gotcha, Henry being the good guy he is took the bullet and the kid here saw him bite the dust." Abe nodded, "Well I'll be up in a minute, let me make this call."

"Come on Lucas, it's going to be a long afternoon." Jo directed him up the stairs. "I hope you like tea."


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is finally the reveal chapter for Lucas. I hope you like it, I had a lot of fun with this chapter. As always I don't own anything.**

It took a couple minutes for everyone to get comfortable in the living room. "I'm going to start from the beginning okay Lucas. I need you to listen, just listen and suspend any disbelief you may have."

"Okay." Lucas nodded sitting on the edge of his seat.

"I was born in September of 1779 in London. When I was in my mid thirties I got a spot working as a doctor on a slave ship my father owned in return for free travel to the United States. One slave had a fever and the captain wanted to throw him over board. I wouldn't let him, so he shot me and threw me overboard as well. The name of that ship was the Empress of Africa." Henry paused for a minute to make sure Lucas was still with him. "After that I woke up naked in the ocean."

"But how…"

"You promised to listen." Henry stopped him.

"Sorry."

"In the past two hundred years I have died many times in many different ways, but I always come back, always in water." Henry sighed, watching Lucas for any signs of a reaction.

"So you're…"

"Immortal." Henry nodded.

"I…That's… That's so cool! I mean Doc every time I think you've reached maximum level of awesomeness you raise the bar. Seriously first you're a super cool death genius and I'm like that's cool. Then you show me your secret lab and I'm like no way this is amazing there is no way you could get any cooler. And then Bam! You do!"

"Lucas I assure you it is neither cool nor amazing." Henry inwardly groaned at the young mans energy. "When you've seen what I have seen and lost what I've lost it loses its awesomeness."

"But come on Doc you're over 200 years old who else can say that!" Lucas was practically bouncing out of his seat. "You must have so many stories to tell."

"He's got a few." Abe sipped his scotch.

"You've heard them? Lucas turned to the old man, "You both knew about this."

"Most of my life." Abe nodded.

"For a little while now." Jo kept her hand on Henry's knee for support, she knew how he struggled with his past.

"Where do I start? Do you die a lot? Which type of death hurts the most? Can you still feel pain?"

Henry could only frown, "You said you'd answer his questions." Jo smirked.

"Lucas could you try and be less excited about my deaths?" Henry sighed.

"Sorry, but it's pretty cool Doc." Lucas sat still. "So do you die a lot?"

"An unhealthy amount actually." Abe answered.

"Abraham." Abe earned a disapproving look from his father.

"What Pops you've died thousands of times and that's probably just in my lifetime." Abe returned.

"You're his son!" Lucas didn't hesitate to reach for the photo albums that Henry had brought up from the lab. "That must have been the coolest childhood ever."

"It was definitely interesting." Abe just shook his head.

"When did you find out?" Lucas turned to Jo.

"It's a long story." She looked to Henry who couldn't help but grin.

"I believe that's my excuse." Henry responded to the reminder of that night.

"Did you see him die?" Lucas frowned.

"No not that night." Jo sighed, "But I heard it. After you disobeyed me and let him take the Pugio dagger I followed him. I heard him get shot, but when I got there he was gone and all that was left was his watch and a photo taken just after World War II with Abigail and Abe as a baby."

"She confronted me and I felt she deserved the truth." Henry concluded.

"You felt she deserved the truth?" Abe laughed, "I believe I was the one that told you to tell her."

"Either way. I told her the truth and that was at least six months ago." Henry ended the conversation.

"This is so cool, this is just like one of my graphic novels! Doc have you ever considered writing a book?" Lucas was on the edge of his seat again, this time to get a better view of the photos in the old albums. "I can't believe it you look the exact same in every picture."

"Lucas this is not one of your comic books, you can't tell anyone." Henry warned.

"Graphic novels Doc, graphic novels. And I promise I won't tell. Consider me Robin to you're Batman." Lucas nodded, leaving Henry shaking his head. "Or there's four of us we could be the Fantastic Four, you could be…"

"Lucas I am not a super hero, this is not a comic book, and no one can know." Henry cut him off.

"Graphic novels Doc, and I promise I won't tell." Lucas got serious for a moment, bot only for a moment. "Besides you're right Fantastic Four wouldn't work because the public knew who they were."

"Lucas."

"I'm just kidding Henry, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul." Lucas assured, and Henry could tell that despite the youths energy he was trustworthy and he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Thank you Lucas."

"I got you Doc." Lucas nodded, "But you have to tell me everything."

"Where to start?" Henry leaned back in his chair.

"Start with Hemingway." Jo grinned, "That's an interesting one."

"Alright we'll start with Hemingway. Though I'm a little confused as to why you think the story of him stealing my girlfriend is one of my more interesting stories."

"It's got famous people in it." Abe supplied.


	17. Chapter 17

**I've got the next chapter here for you. I hope you enjoy it, and if you didn't join the Facebook group you should get on top of that they have some exciting news about a tweet event tomorrow. I don't have a twitter account so I'm excited to read it later, but seriously check out the Facebook group tomorrows tweet event is exciting. As always I don't own anything.**

Abe made dinner while Henry entertained Lucas in the living room. All throughout the afternoon Henry had been patient with the young man and in return Lucas had been an appreciative audience following along with each tale asking all of the right questions, and as such he was rewarded with dinner at his bosses house. Something he never thought would have even been an option a couple months ago.

After dinner Henry led Lucas down to the laboratory with Jo and Abe following once dishes were done.

"So all of this stuff was new when you bought it?" Lucas went through the lab slowly, admiring every thing as he passed. Stopping every now and then for a closer look.

"Most of it yes." Henry nodded, Lucas had calmed down quite a bit since he first heard the truth a couple hours ago. Things were starting to really sink in.

"She was pretty." Lucas was admiring the picture of Abigail.

"Yes she was." Henry agreed, looking over his assistant shoulder at the face he had memorized decades ago.

"I'm sorry Henry. I wish I had known she was your wife when we were doing the autopsy. I was kinda insensitive."

"You were just fine Lucas. You were doing both of our jobs on that case. You've been an amazing assistant. I'm afraid I don't praise you as much as I should." Henry admitted.

"Well don't start now boss, I don't really mind." Lucas smiled. "So umm you were killed with that pistol?"

"Yes." Henry nodded watching Lucas pick the gun up out of the glass case.

"I guess it's not that lame of a gun." Lucas looked at it, "I mean I didn't consider that it was used on a boat making running away hard. And you were protecting someone so you couldn't just duck. Not everyone who was killed by it is a complete loser."

"Thank you Lucas." Henry couldn't help but chuckle at his assistants back tracking to several months ago when he had first seen the gun.

"So are you going to keep it?" Lucas placed it back in the glass case as carefully as he could.

"Yes I am."

"No he's not that thing needs to be burned." Abe led Jo down the stairs.

"We already know it can't kill me." Henry got defensive.

"Yes but I don't like it there, I don't trust it. What if it didn't kill you because the situation wasn't right?" Abe argued.

"In that case I will be sure to never take it with me on any passing slave ships." Henry returned.

"I agree with Abe. I think we should get rid of it. Destroy it with Adam's Pugio." Jo cut in. "But if you've got some weird attachment to it. I'm not going to force a fight."

"Thank you Jo." Henry nodded.

"I just don't think it's healthy to keep the weapon that killed you twice." Jo shrugged.

"Whose Adam?" Lucas cut in.

"It's a long story." Henry sighed, "Let's go back to the living room."

After another hour of sharing Lucas went home and Abe went to bed leaving Henry and Jo sitting in the living room. Jo resting her head against Henry's chest.

"Why do you want to keep the gun?" She sighed.

"It might hold the cure to my condition."

"Stop Henry, I don't want you experimenting with that gun. What if Adam was right and the circumstances have to be closer to the way you died the first time."

"Well then I won't take it on any ships with me." Henry answered.

"Henry that's not what I'm saying. I just think you should get rid of it." Jo gave up. "Be careful with it."

"I'm always careful."

"You're never careful." Jo laughed, "At least not when it comes to dying."

"You know I'm never going to regret what I did today. No matter how many times you tell me I was wrong."

"Your just lucky they don't have any camera's in the morgue. Otherwise you might be in some serious trouble."

"As long as I knew you were still alive I'd survive." Henry kissed the top of Jo's head, "And I have a feeling they might consider adding camera's now."

"Which means you need to be careful?"

"I don't plan on dying in my office again anytime soon."

"That's the thing Henry you never plan on dying but you still do. You need to be careful, because I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't, I promise." He whispered before standing up and completely surprising her when he picked her up off the couch and carried her to the bedroom.

"Good night Henry." She grinned watching him slide into bed next to her.

"See you in the morning." He smiled, Henry fell asleep easily that night, after all it had been a long day. Jo on the other hand was to busy worrying to sleep. She knew Henry was careful and often times he died anyway. She didn't like that he was so willing to give up his secret to save her. Did he realize she would have to live knowing that she was why he was found out? Not that she was mad at him, she knew if it weren't for him she probably would be dead now and she was grateful for that.

She knew that being with Henry was complicated, even if they had just stayed friends he would have done what he did. She was happy now, she was really happy for the first time since Sean and she wouldn't want to change things in the slightest she just wished for a few minutes she and Henry could be a normal couple. Of course she would never tell Henry this because she knew he worried even more than she did. She didn't want to make him feel guilty when he has no reason to be. None of this was his fault.

She watched her partner sleep she didn't need to worry, he was right there and he was living again. He had friends at work and now he had a friend who knew his secret. And he had her; she wasn't going to let anything bad happen to him. He looked so peaceful sleeping; he looked like the young man the rest of the world saw. You couldn't see the years hidden behind his eyes. That was enough to comfort her and allow her to drift off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's a little bit of something to hold you over since something just came up that's going to be keeping me away for a couple days hopefully no longer than the weekend but I don't know. As always I own nothing, except my poor grammar, which I promise I try to fix but apparently I'm no good at it.**

The next morning was enough to tire out anyone. When Jo and Henry got to work Henry gave his statement for yesterdays events retelling the story Jo had rushed through the day before. Then Lucas came in, he did the same. The morgue had been torn apart the day before looking for the stray bullet they would never find, this meant that Henry and Lucas had to spend the first part of the day putting things back where they belonged. After that men came in measuring the room and deciding where camera's should be placed in case this were to happen again. Henry didn't get a chance to see Jo again until nearly four o'clock when she came down to let him know how the case was going.

"So would you like to know who your murderer is?" She closed the door to Henry's office, causing him to look up from his paper work. "Alexander Anthony held us captive yesterday, his friend Davy was there when Julian got killed, but claims he did not do it. Davy said he was stoned and couldn't have possibly done it. He did give us the name of an other guy to look into."

"Do you believe this Davy?"

"I don't know the only things on his rapt sheet are drugs." Jo shrugged getting comfortable in her normal chair.

"Well then why did they leave Davy alive?"

"That's what we asked him, but he didn't know. The best guess is if he telling the truth the person who did it didn't realize Davy was there, or thought he was to drugged to recognize him." Jo returned.

"Both make sense." Henry nodded, "Have you looked into this other guy?"

"He's got a record to, again mostly for drugs and then one dispute involving a bar stool. Hanson is checking out where he works now. I wanted to see if you got anything more off the body?"

"I don't know how they expect me to be able to perform any autopsy with all that commotion out there. All that drilling if I were to open up any body it would immediately fill with dust." Henry finally ranted about what had been upsetting him. "One shooting and they think they need to watch everything. No one was even hurt…" He received a look from Jo, "Fine there's no proof someone one got hurt. They actually asked if I wanted them to put a camera in here."

"Is all this technology scaring you?" Jo teased.

"No I think surveillance camera's have their place but what good would one have done yesterday. Would a camera have stopped that man from coming in here? Would it have stopped him from shooting me?"

"No, but what if he had killed all of us and left?"

"Then he would have been greeted by a great number of law enforcement officers at the elevator." Henry returned.

"You really don't like camera's do you?"

"I have no problem with camera's. I just don't like things that give me an extra reason to look over my shoulder."

"Well there is a simple solution." Jo was more than a little amused watching the usually stoic man getting upset over something meant to protect them. "You could, you know just not die in the lab."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I get held up at gun point."

"You weren't the one at gun point." Jo reminded.

"I'm sorry in everything that happened yesterday I never asked if you were okay." Henry's changed gears in a second he went from frustrated to concerned.

"I'm fine Henry. I've had a gun pointed at me before." This seemed to make Henry even more uncomfortable instead of making him feel better. "It's part of my job and I'm okay with that. I'm good at my job and I've made it this far without you being around to jump in front of bullets for me. So you need to trust that I can take care of myself okay."

"I know you can take care of yourself, and that's not why I did what I did." Henry nodded, "But I will try my hardest to not worry about you all the time okay."

"It's a start." Jo smiled


	19. Chapter 19

**You ever have one of those weeks where nothing seems to be going right, yea well I'm going on two weeks straight. So this story has been a good relaxer for me. Of course it would be better if I could look forward to new episodes, but all in good time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I just kind of threw it together to keep my mind busy. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

Hanson called shortly after their conversations and told them that their latest suspect wasn't at work, but his manager said that wasn't unusual for him to show up late or not at all. They only reason he still had a job was because he was the owner's son. Hanson and Jo went to his house, while the morgue was finally cleaned up enough for Henry and Lucas to continue their autopsy.

"Hey Doc, thanks for trusting me." Lucas looked over to his boss, "I mean I guess you didn't really have choice me seeing you die and all, but I still appreciate it."

"Lucas I do trust you, you know that right. Just because I didn't share everything with you never meant I didn't trust you."

"Oh I know, I figured if you didn't trust me you would have made sure we didn't have to work together." Lucas nodded.

"I'm proud to have you as my assistant." Henry put down the scalpel and actually looked at Lucas for the first time since the conversation started.

"So you and Detective Martinez, are you going to marry her?" Lucas really went out on a limb.

"Jo and I are happy right now, I don't think either of us have even considered marriage. We have both been through that before, no need to rush into anything." Henry did his best to dance around the subject.

"But you both love each other, everyone can see that."

"My condition makes it complicated." Henry sighed, "Even if everything works out, we'd have to leave in four or five years. I couldn't uproot her from her entire life. Then what happens in thirty years? Lucas I've been through it all before."

"But not with Jo." Lucas supplied, with wisdom beyond his years. "Look Henry I know it's not my place in fact I have little to no experience with women especially where marriage is involved. And you have way more life experience and everything, but here's how I see it. You're going to live forever, but Jo's not, so be everything you can for her. No matter what happens you're going to get hurt, she doesn't have to."

"That was really profound Lucas." Henry actually stopped what he was doing.

"Thanks, that's what my mom told me when she finally let me get a dog." Lucas shrugged, and suddenly the profoundness was gone.

"Lucas why don't we just get back to the body."

"Oh right." They both went back to work and neither said another word about marriage or dating.

Meanwhile another duo was having a similar conversation in the car on their way to the suspect's house.

"Okay Jo I don't want to pry and I don't want to get hit again, but how are things going with the Doc?" Hanson approached the subject hesitantly.

"Things are going well." Jo kept her answer short she hated that Hanson felt like he needed to protect her, he hadn't been like that with Sean or anyone she saw before him. On the other hand maybe this is what having an older brother felt like.

"That's good, I mean he's weird but he's a nice guy, so yeah that's good." Hanson nodded.

"Why do you care?" Jo questioned.

"I don't, I mean I do, but you've been dating for a while now and Karen's started asking questions." Hanson shrugged, "She wants to go out to dinner with you guys. She's never met Henry and she hasn't seen you in a while so. I'm supposed to ask if you guys want to go to dinner this Friday night. You don't have to say yes if you don't want to Karen just wants to be nosy."

"No that's alright, I'll ask Henry. He should be fine with it. Tell Karen to go ahead and pick out a restaurant." Jo tried to sound polite, she had wanted to be a normal couple, what was more normal that going out to dinner with friends.

"Okay I'll let her know. Oh this looks like the place." Hanson pointed out a house so Jo could find a near by parking space.

Turns out just like every other person involved in this case their suspect was stoned when they turned up at his house. Nonetheless they brought him down to the station where they kept him in the interrogation room until he sobered up. In the meantime Jo wandered back down to see Henry, let him know about dinner plans and how she would probably working late with the guy in interrogation.

"Doc your girlfriends here!" Lucas called into his boss's office.

"Lucas." The young man had earned one of Henry's disapproving looks.

"That is so the same look you give Abe." Jo laughed closing the door behind her.

"What can I help you with?" Henry ignored the comment.

"What's the autopsy say?"

"That he was a surprisingly healthy young man. In great shape it looked like he had a nutritious diet and if it weren't for the drugs I would have never pegged him for that particular life style."

"He was probably just carrying it, if you don't get caught its good money." Jo shrugged.

"Unless you get killed." Henry added, "Jo have you looked at anyone other than those involved with drugs?"

"No, you think we should?" Jo frowned, "I mean we talked to his family this morning after we got a positive ID and they didn't seem to know about his drugs only that he was suddenly making money."

"I don't know." Henry shook his head, "I was just wondering."

"Hey you're lucky I'm still letting you do the autopsy. You got yourself to close to the case when you got shot yesterday." Jo informed, "Don't over think things, okay we've got two crack heads that look like great suspects. Not everything has to be worthy of a Sherlock Holmes novel. I'm going to run to my house and clean some thing's up when I get off and then I'll come over, tell Abe to make sure there's food left for me."

"He always does." Henry assured.

"Oh and Friday night we are going to dinner with Hanson and his wife." Jo added real quick before heading back upstairs.

"OOOO hot date this weekend." Lucas grinned from the doorway.

"Go home Lucas." Henry sighed.

"See ya in the morning boss."


	20. Chapter 20

**Little bit of a cliffhanger for you, simply because I'm in a decent mood today. Blackhawks won the Stanley Cup and the US women's soccer team plays tonight. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wasn't initially planning on doing this but after a fair number of requests I gave in to the readers wants. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

"Where are you going?" Henry walked in the door to find Abe locking up.

"I have a date." Abe shrugged.

"Well Jo's going to be disappointed she was hoping for some leftovers when she got off work." Henry warned.

"I'm sure your cooking will suffice, I would hate to keep Maureen waiting." Abe tried to make a quick exit.

"You know for a world tour she seems to be spending a lot of time in New York." Henry stopped him.

"Well it is a pretty interesting city Pops, something has kept you here all these years."

"I don't know if it's the same thing that's keeping her here." Henry held the door for his son, before locking up and heading upstairs. He wasn't quite sure what to do here all by himself, it had been a while now since he's had the place completely to himself. He thought about going down to his lab, but for the first time in a very long time that didn't seem appealing to him. Jo was expecting leftovers so he might as well eat early, he could put some music on there was no one here to argue with his classical music. Maybe he would read after dinner, he might be able to find something he doesn't already know by heart.

He didn't know when Jo would come over, and if the past was any sort if indicator Abe wouldn't be home until morning. So he enjoyed the peace of an empty home. When as recently as a couple months ago he would have dreaded this emptiness. After eating and setting some aside for Jo he wandered down to the laboratory. Not to work but to read and maybe look through some of the old albums yesterday with Lucas had brought back a lot of memories and people he hadn't thought about in years.

Henry was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the bells on the door upstairs jingle. He didn't hear any of the commotion and it wasn't until a young man stumbled down the stairs that Henry was brought back to the present.

The young man looked like he wasn't expecting anyone to be here. "Who are you?"

"I live here, I think I should be asking you that question." Henry returned.

"You live here?"

"Yes, upstairs. My friend and I own this shop."

"Shit!" The man cursed, looking around the room. "This place have cameras?"

"No." Henry frowned.

"Good come here." The man instructed, Henry didn't move. "Look guy this is a robbery, if you want to stay alive you better get your ass over here."

Henry set the photo album aside and did as he was told, "This is a very bad idea." Henry tried, "My girlfriend is a Detective with the NYPD."

"Yea alright buddy." The man started, "They said it was an old antique shop with a bunch of nice stuff, they didn't say anything about people living here."

"Sir I do work with NYPD detectives everyday. I'm the medical examiner, and my girlfriend will be here any minute." Henry tried again, as long as he didn't try taking any of the albums he could have what ever he wanted and get out without hurting anyone.

"Nice gun." The man picked up the pistol, okay anything but the albums and that. "Looks old."

"Please put that down." Henry wasn't above begging.

"This must be worth something if it has you begging." The man grinned.

"It's worth a lot but not in a financial sense, it's more of a sentimental thing." Henry explained.

"Looky there it's loaded." The man was smiling ear to ear. "Who keeps a loaded gun out in the open?"

"One could argue that since it is in fact in a basement laboratory hidden by a rug it is not out in the open." Henry sighed, was he going to get lectured by a stranger about keeping his gun now.

"Look sir please take whatever you want and leave the gun, I would hate for my girlfriend to come home and get hurt." Henry tried again, when in all honesty he wanted this guy to leave before Jo and Abe had another reason to lecture him about how dangerous his gun is.

"I don't know why you're still trying to bargain." The guy laughed, "Seeing as now I'm the one holding a loaded gun."

"Honestly that gun has killed me twice already, take your best shot." Henry took another approach.

"How about we test that theory?" The man was pointing the old pistol at Henry now. Not really the outcome he had hoped for. "I shoot you, you die I keep the gun you live the guns all yours."

"That's not really how it works." Henry was trying to think of a way out of this one now. Jo and Abe were right he really did have a problem with being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Oh and how does it work?" The man laughed, still point the gun at Henry.

"It's complicated." Henry shrugged, "And I'd love to demonstrate it for you if we had more time, but I'm afraid we need to get this straightened out before my girlfriend gets home."

"You must really love this girl of yours." The man smirked.

"I do, but I'm actually more worried about you and I's safety, if she were to come in now. You see she's a Detective and she's not to fond of me keeping that gun around, she thinks it's dangerous."

"I think she's right." The man laughed, pointing the gun at Henry but continuing to look for things worth stealing. "Hey were you telling the truth about your girlfriend being a cop?"

"Yes, well actually she's a Detective." Henry was hoping this would finally get the thief out of his laboratory.

"Well then it looks like I better get a move on." The man started moving around the room a little more quickly. "They told me an antique shop, nothing about people living there, and definitely nothing about cops. I swear next time Rob wants something done he can do it himself."

"I'm sorry who told you to rob us?" Henry couldn't help but be a little paranoid.

"That's none of your business, we got a guy he picks out spots for us and he gets half the take." The man spoke quickly as he worked, "Sorry friend I should have mentioned it sooner. I am going to have to kill you."

"I figured that might be a possibility." Henry sighed.

"If it helps I'm not going to feel very good about it."

"I suppose that's something." Henry braced himself for yet another death at the hand of his own pistol. While scolding himself for not listening to Jo and Abraham, he should have at least locked it up. The pistol was cocked and aimed when the bells chimed letting both men know someone had just walked in the door that had been left unlocked by the thief.

"Henry you better not be working down there." Jo could be heard coming down the stairs. She could see Henry standing there at the bottom and knew something was very wrong. There was a half second and then she saw the gun pointed at Henry. The thief knew he had to do something quick, BANG!

The gun was fired and a body fell.


	21. Chapter 21

**I was going to be really cruel and hold onto this chapter for a bit and make you sweat over who got shot, but I realized I just didn't have the heart to do that. So that being said, I'm still very much on the fence about my decision here, I have toyed with the idea but in the end I've received enough requests that I gave in. With all that out there I think I've said enough, of course I own nothing, enjoy.**

Henry didn't know what to do? He had never been on this end of the situation before and he was on borderline hysteria. The thief had taken off Jo and been shot and now she was gone, disappeared. Of course Henry knew where she would turn up but his brain just couldn't process what had just happened.

Jo's phone's. "Hanson there was an attempted robbery at Abe's shop, he got away running, left from the shop. He's five elevenish, dark brown hair, light eyes, jeans, and a dark black zip up hoody. He shot Jo." Henry just kind of spit it all out.

"Jo's been shot, is she okay?" Henry could practically hear Hanson jumping from his desk. Then Henry realized what exactly he said, and how there was no body to prove it. There would be a body in the East River soon though and he needed to hurry.

"She's fine, it's a graze. I'm treating her now. Call me when you catch the thief." Henry hung up Jo's phone and shoved it in his pocket, running up stairs and grabbing Abe's car keys, some of Jo's clothes, and a towel. He didn't really know what he was doing but didn't really care he needed to be at the river before she was.

He drove on autopilot not thinking about what he was doing, only thinking about what this meant for Jo, he hadn't meant for any of this to happen. He should have gotten rid of the gun. Now she was cursed, she was like him. She was going to hate him, this was all his fault. Part of him couldn't help but think he would never have to be alone ever again. On the other hand she would probably never want to seem him again, and he couldn't live forever knowing that.

When he finally made it to the river he grabbed everything from the passenger seat and ran to the rivers edge. Looking out for any sign of life, he wasn't used to being the one on land. He couldn't stand still and he didn't even notice the water up to his knees.

All it took was a second and there she was gasping for breath in the river. Henry did everything he could to help her out of the water and keep the clothes he had for her dry.

"How are you feeling?" Henry had his arms and a towel around her.

"Cold." She was still gasping for breath.

"Here, here." He wrapped her in the towel and led her to dry land where he handed over her clothes. "Here you go. Let's get you inside." Even in the dark he could see the fresh scar above her left breast. He helped her dress and led her back to the car. Neither of them spoke the whole ride back to the shop, and Henry was quick to lock the door. He turned off the lights and escorted Jo up the stairs. "Are you hungry, there are leftovers in the fridge."

"I'm just tired Henry, lets go to bed." Jo wasn't ready to take in everything that happened yet so all Henry could do was help her get ready for bed. He tucked her in and then climbed into bed and held her close. She would probably hate him in the morning so he was going to take this one last chance to hold her tight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's just a short little chapter to hold everyone over until I have more time to write. I realize my chapters have been getting increasingly shorter. Once real life stops getting in the way I'll try to add some length to future chapters. Of course I own nothing, so enjoy.**

The next morning Jo woke up alone in Henry's bed, the events of last night were still a little foggy, like a dream. She could hear movement in the other room, what time was it? 10:30? She jumped out of bed and ran to the shower, she was late for work. What was Henry thinking?

It didn't hit her until she was in the shower. The problem was Jo didn't know how to react. She couldn't cry, there was nothing to cry about, she was alive and now she didn't have to worry about Henry being alone. She just sat in the shower until Henry came and found her. He helped her out of the shower and pulled his shirt off to wrap it around her.

"I'm sorry." She leaned into him as the both sat on the bathroom floor.

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for." Henry held her against him. "I'm the one that should be apologizing. If I had just listened to you and destroyed that damn gun we wouldn't be in this mess."

"No." Jo turned so she could see Henry's face. "Don't do that, don't start blaming yourself. I need you here. This isn't your fault Henry. You didn't know this was going to happen. You didn't even know if this could happen. I need you here."

"I'm right here." Henry breathed, "I'll be here as long as you want me to be."

"Why wouldn't I want you here?" Jo frowned.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No of course not Henry weren't you listening just now?" Jo laid her head on his chest, she had never considered how he must be feeling. "I need you here."

"I'm here." He assured.

"What do we do now?" She whispered.

"What do you want to do?" Henry wondered.

"I want a drink." Jo admitted. "What did you do?"

"Well after drowning a couple times in the ocean waiting for a ship to find me. I made it back to England and drank far more than any person ever should. Then each night after I was thoroughly intoxicated I would kill myself. I didn't want to believe what was going on, how could I? However each time had the same effect. I would wake up in the nearest body of water naked and sober. After a couple months of that I came to the conclusion that I had been blessed, I had returned so I could be with my wife. I had been foolishly wasting my time at the bars. Of course I had been wrong, it wasn't a blessing and it wasn't so I could be with Nora." Henry stopped for a minute. "I spent years trying to figure out why this happened to me. It was all I thought about when I was in the asylum."

"That must have been horrible." Jo could only watch Henry's face. "I'm freaking out now and I'm dating an immortal, I knew this insanity existed. You were all alone, with no one to explain things or help you."

"Yea well that was ancient history." Henry tried to cheer Jo up, "And I can help you with anything you need, but I'm afraid I have no explanation for any of this."

"Look at us, we must be an interesting pair, sitting half dressed on a bathroom floor." Jo laughed. "Shit! Why didn't you wake me, we need to be at work."

"I called Hanson, we have the day off. I need to nurse you back to health after jumping in front of a bullet last night." Henry assured.

"Henry we have an open case, we can't just call in sick." Jo was on her feet.

"Hanson can handle it, you were killed last night. I think that warrants a day off." Henry followed her into the bedroom.

"It never seems to for you." Jo returned.

"Yes well I've been doing it a lot longer than you have, and I'd probably run out of sick days if I called in everytime." Henry shrugged. "Abe's making breakfast, you can't skip that."

"What did you tell him?" Jo frowned.

"Nothing yet."

"What about the guy from last night?" Jo questioned, not quite ready to say murderer yet. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Hanson called this morning, the cops caught up with him a couple blocks from here. He ran from the cops and ended up hit by a car. He's at the hospital now." Henry explained, grabbing a new shirt since Jo had decided to keep the one he had been wearing.

"Does that mean we have to move?" Jo panicked, did he know he killed her?

"No, we're safe for now. He confessed to shooting the gun but he said he ran before he saw if he hit anyone. Which matches what I saw happen, of course I'm not the best witness I was only focused on one thing. Why did you do it?"

"It was your gun." Jo simply stated, slipping a bra on under Henry's shirt. "I didn't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry Jo, I should have never kept that thing." Henry sighed, "I'll take it and destroy it after breakfast."

"You mean that?" Jo sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yea, you and Abe were right from the start it's dangerous and I shouldn't have kept it to begin with."

"What about it being the key to a cure?"

"I want to find a cure now more than ever, I don't want you to experience life like I do. However I can't risk someone else getting hurt." Henry frowned, Jo just kissed his cheek and laced her fingers in his leading him out to the breakfast table.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is my last update before the weekend, just a little something to hold you over. The next chapter will go into what I think is going on with the gun and why Jo became immortal. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

"There you two are, I was getting worried breakfast would get cold." Abe teased, setting plates down for them.

"Sorry Abe, it was a long night last night." Jo poured herself some coffee. The coffee it's self was a sign of how often she was over at their house since neither of them drank it.

"I picked up on that. I got home this morning and Henry's downstairs cleaning up the lab and the gun in now locked in a safe. Oh and my keys are missing." Abe was subtly approaching the topic, poking around whether or not he would hear what actually happened.

"You drove last night." Jo hadn't even thought about it at the time. He hadn't driven in nearly four decades.

"There weren't many other options." Henry shrugged, "Your keys are on my dresser." He added.

"What the hell happened last night?" Abe was actually concerned now, all teasing gone. Henry didn't say anything, he just looked at Jo, she didn't have to say anything if she didn't want to.

"Well Henry had to pick me up from the East River last night." Jo studied her breakfast.

"Please tell me you were sleep walking." Abe had a feeling that wasn't the case.

"There was an attempted robbery here last night." Henry supplied, "The thief was pointing my own gun at me when Jo got home."

"Okay." Abe was listening.

"He shot at Henry and I jumped in the way." Jo stopped, "I was … I … Well I woke up naked in the river." She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud yet.

"No." Abe could only whisper. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shook up I guess." Jo nodded, "I think Henry's taking it harder than I am."

"Well ignore him he thinks everything's all about him." Abe attempted a teasing tone, which got Jo to smirk.

"I'm really okay, it'll just take some getting used to." Jo assured.

"Well this is great then. I mean it's not, but it is." Abe couldn't help himself, there was going to be someone to take care of his dad when he was gone. "You guys can actually be together, you know forever now."

"If she'll have me." Henry nodded.

"I told you, you aren't going anywhere. It's not your fault. I chose to jump in front of that gun." Jo scolded Henry yet again.

"Which is why that gun is getting melted down." Henry announced.

"Finally!" Abe cheered, "Maybe we should test it on me first though."

"Abraham!" Henry awarded his son with a disapproving look.

"I was kidding." Abe put his arms out in surrender.

"No." Jo spoke up.

"What?" Both Morgan men turned to her.

"Don't destroy the gun, I mean keep it but make it unusable." Jo explained. "All you need to do is trash a few key pieces and fill the barrel with cement."

"Are you sure?" Henry frowned.

"Yea, I think so." Jo nodded.

"Oh that'll make a good talking piece, invite friends over. 'Why do you have an old pistol?' 'Oh that's the gun that killed both of us.'" Abe rolled his eyes.

"Now it just feels weird getting rid of it." Jo confessed, "What do you do with the thing that killed you?"

"Apparently you keep it." Abe just shook his head. After breakfast was finished Jo excused herself to go check in with Hanson on the case, leaving Henry and Abe to clean up. "So when do I get to start calling her mom?"

"Abraham." Henry sighed.

"Don't deny it, the only reason you haven't considered it was because you knew she'd be gone someday." Abe called out his father. "Look you two were obviously meant to be together."

"What about Abigail?" Henry frowned.

"Don't do that, you know all mom ever wanted was for you to be happy. She'd like Jo. She knew one day she'd be gone and you wouldn't, and you better believe she expected you to find someone else. She always hated the idea of you being alone."

"I just don't think either of us are ready for marriage right now Abe." Henry shook his head.

"Well try and squeeze it in before I die okay." Abe gave in.

"Abe, you know I don't like talking about that."

"I know, but it's going to happen Pops whether we talk about it or not." Abe dried his hands and went down to open up the shop.

"I know." Henry whispered after his son.

"Hey, Hanson said our stoner from yesterday's alibi checked out, and they found the gun." Jo came back in to find Henry standing by the sink by himself.

"See Detective they can survive one day without you." Henry quickly switched gears covering up any emotions he might have been displaying.

"I didn't even tell you the best part." Jo grinned, "The gun was registered, and you'll never guess who it belongs to."

"Davy." Henry answered.

"Guessing games are no fun with you." Jo sighed.

"He was the one person we knew was in the room the whole time." Henry explained.

"Yea well Hanson is bringing him back to interrogation now, he promised he'd call me when it was over. He wouldn't let me come in to help though."

"Well you have Doctors orders to stay just where you are today." Henry reminded.

"What else is this over protective doctor ordering?" Jo couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh he's thinking an hour or so of dismantling and cementing a 200 year old pistol, maybe a nice walk and then late lunch."

"I think I can handle that." Jo nodded, maybe taking today off was a good idea after all.


	24. Chapter 24

**So my weekend was made by a private message I received over the weekend, that and reading the answers from the Q &A last night. I am super appreciative of all the reviews and hope you like this chapter. As always I own nothing, enjoy. **

It wasn't until the two of them were just wandering around New York City that Jo could finally acknowledge what had happened, "So what are the important things to know about being immortal?" Jo tried to be casual, and Henry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well we still feel pain so it's best to try not to die." Henry started.

"Okay so don't follow your lead." Jo nodded.

"Fair enough." Henry just smiled, "If you do die, don't let anyone see you disappear. People tend to get worked up when bodies start disappearing in front of their eyes. This could also lead to unwanted publicity. I have been people's science projects before, you don't want that."

"So far not to bad." Jo tried to figure out the exact moment in time her life got so completely insane.

"Do you have a passport?" Henry questioned.

"No, I've never gone anywhere before." Jo frowned.

"You'll need a passport, and a fake or two would be useful, just in case." Henry nodded, "Some fake ID's to."

"Henry I'm still a cop." Jo reminded.

"And if you want to continue to be a cop it's best to have a solid escape plan so we can find work in another city if it comes to that." Henry hated himself for having to share his condition with Jo.

"I understand that, I do. It's just what if someone found out I bought fake ID's?" Jo worried.

"I am actually offended, you think I wouldn't use the utmost precautions when it comes to my fraudulent activity." Henry returned, "Besides being caught with a fake ID is pretty small in the scheme of things."

"Okay. I'll get a passport and then you can do the rest." Jo realized the truth in what he had just said.

"I'll get some of mine updated as well." Henry agreed, "Just to be safe."

The pair walked in silence for a while getting lunch at a food cart and wandering around the city some more. Occasionally Henry would point out a location where something exciting happened a long time ago, he was trying to make Jo feel more comfortable. While Jo was thinking about how she didn't feel any different than she did yesterday.

They didn't get back to the shop until a little after five, and Abe and Jacob were just closing up the shop for the day. "Did my phone ring? I can't believe I left it here." Jo asked Abe the minute she walked in the door. "Hanson was supposed to call."

"It's upstairs on the table." Abe nodded, "And you two have a visitor upstairs in the living room."

"Visitor?" Henry frowned.

"Just go upstairs." Abe sighed. Henry nodded and followed Jo upstairs.

"Hey Doc, you weren't at work today so I wanted to see if everything was okay." Lucas hopped up from the couch.

"I'm fine Lucas, there was an attempted robbery here last night. We took the day off to clean up." Henry didn't hesitate to hide the truth; this time it wasn't his secret to tell.

"Oh." Lucas tried not to look too disappointed. "Well that's good that you're all okay."

"Hanson left a message, Davy confessed." Jo came in from the kitchen. "Hi Lucas."

"Hi Jo, were you here for the robbery last night?" Lucas tried to make conversation.

"I was only here for the exciting part." Jo tucked the cell phone in her pocket. She may regret this but Lucas was part of Henry's secret and now it was their secret. "Just the shooting part."

"Shooting part, you got shot." Lucas's first reaction was to turn to Henry.

"Not me." He shook he head, but was really looking past Lucas to Jo. Assuring her that she didn't have to say anything if she didn't want to. But she had an advantage that Henry didn't have; she already knew Lucas would accept what she had to say.

"Oh my God! Are you okay Detective?" Lucas turned back around to face Jo.

"Well yes actually." Jo didn't know how to word it, now she truly understood why Henry struggled with the truth. It's hard enough to put into words and then to have had be committed for it. "I am now that is. Last night waking up in the river was a little traumatic."

"Please tell me you aren't messing with me, cause that would be a really cruel prank." Lucas was trying not to get to excited.

"Well dying isn't something I usually joke about, but then again I've never died before so there's that." Jo wasn't quite as good at making casual remarks as Henry was, but she figured that would come with time.

"No way!" Lucas was still trying not to smile, he didn't want to smile this was death they were talking about after all. "How?"

"My gun." Henry interjected.

"But how?" Lucas repeated.

"That I don't know." Henry confessed, "Maybe it's just the gun itself."

"So what it never killed anyone before you, and what about when the slaves rebelled on your ship, the captain didn't shoot anyone then. How come I don't see a bunch of other immortals walking around?" Lucas questioned.

"What do you think it was Lucas?" Jo questioned.

"Well now I've been thinking about this and super cool stuff like this doesn't just happen to anybody, and never without a reason. So I was comparing what you told me about your death and what you told me about Adams death. Now this may be wrong because I don't know what was going on when Jo died but this is my theory if you're interested." Lucas went into full lecture mode; maybe he shouldn't spend so much time with Henry.

"We're listening." Henry encouraged.

"Well you both died protecting someone else right, you and Adam that is." Lucas acknowledged, "So I was thinking that might be the link."

"That makes sense." Jo shrugged, "I was shot trying to protect Henry."

"I don't know why I never considered that." Henry frowned.

"Because you always focus on the negative like the fact that you thought you got the entire ship killed when you actually saved them." Jo rolled her eyes. "I'm going to order Chinese, Lucas what do you want?"

"Absolutely not, Abe or I can cook Chinese food and it will be much better than what you would have delivered." Henry frowned.

"I don't care. It's my comfort food, I died yesterday I need to be comforted." Jo returned with a smile, causing Lucas to smirk to.

"Is this going to become a thing?" Henry sighed.

"We'll see." Jo smiled, "Don't worry I'll order you something nice."

"I'll go see what's taking Abe so long." Henry chuckled, wandering back toward the stairs.

"If Jacob's still there ask if he wants to stay I'll order extra." Jo called after him.


	25. Chapter 25

**So here's the next chapter for you, I hope you like it. On another note yesterday I found myself with a long stretch of free time so I went back and reread all of my chapters, I now understand why everyone was getting on me so badly about my grammar. That was terrible and I was being lazy, I'm trying to chalk it up to being out of practice but I do apologize for making you read that. And of course ad usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

While Henry and Jo were upstairs with Lucas, Jacob was downstairs seeking help from Abe.

"You okay kid?" Abe frowned, Jacob hadn't said much since he came into the shop that afternoon.

"It's nothing." He shrugged, reaching for his backpack.

"Your uncle again?" Abe kept poking.

"Yea, it's just he's never home, we barely talk. So it makes me wonder if he ever regrets taking me in. " Jacob admitted.

"Come here, take a seat." Abe instructed inviting the kid to one of the couches in the shop. "Did I ever tell you I was adopted?"

"No." Jacob just shook his head.

"Well I was just a baby when my parents died in the camps. I don't remember them, but anyway, I was found by a nurse who took me to the nearest doctor. The two ended up adopting me and eventually marrying." Abe explained. "We were a great family, and I had an interesting childhood. I knew both my parents loved me very much but every so often something would happen and I'd start to wonder if they ever regretted adopting me." Abe stopped for a minute, "My mom always called it an impulsive decision that would affect the rest of their lives. My pops was never impulsive, not in my lifetime at least."

"Do those feelings ever go away?" Jacob wondered. "I mean I know my uncle cares about me but sometimes I feel like more of a burden than anything else. Then the other day he asked me why I never had any friends over. I was embarrassed to tell him that even though I have friends at school I'm not all that close with them."

"You and I have a lot more in common than you think kid." Abe chuckled, "My dad has… had an unusual condition, this caused my family to move around a lot when I was growing up. So I became cautious about the friends I made. Sometimes I thought that disappointed my parents, my mom was a natural people person and my dad had an immortal charm. I know they worried about me when I didn't bring friends home, and I knew my dad started to blame himself."

"So how did you deal with it?"

"I didn't, I was a teenage boy, and personal talks with my parents were not in my repertoire." Abe confessed. "So I'm not going to tell you to go home and talk to your uncle if you don't want to, but you can talk to me and Henry if you want to. You should also know I don't think your uncle regrets bringing you into his life; you're a bright kid, with a good work ethic. I certainly don't regret you coming into my life."

"Thanks." Jacob blushed. "Did you ever ask your parents if they ever regretted adopting you?"

"No." Abe shrugged.

"They didn't." Neither one had heard Henry come down the stairs and place a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know." Abe just nodded.

"Jo is ordering Chinese food if you'd like to stay for dinner Jacob." Henry turned to the youth.

"Sure, just give me a minute to let my uncle know." He pulled out his phone.

"Ordering delivery, how did she talk you into that?" Abe feigned shocked.

"She says she needs comfort food after a traumatic night." Henry returned.

"I don't know why she'd say that." Abe teased.

"I figured I'd give it to her." Henry agreed.

"You may keep that women yet." Abe grinned, leading the way back up stairs.

"Hey who's the kid?" Lucas looked up when he heard the other men walking back up the stairs.

"Lucas this is Jacob he works in the shop with Abe." Henry introduced, "Jacob this is Lucas he's my assistant at the ME's office."

"Nice to meet you." Jacob extended his hand.

"Does he know?" Lucas wondered accepting the handshake.

"Know what?" Jacob frowned.

"No." Henry and Jo answered at the same time.

"Oh oops." Lucas turned a dark shade of red. "Sorry."

"Know what?" Jacob was curious what did this nerd get to know that he didn't he practically lived here.

"That I'm moving in." Jo reached for Henry's arm, and despite two hundred years of hiding emotions he was visibly surprised if only for a second. "My house is more of a museum than a home. It just doesn't feel lived in the same way this does. I'm here more than I am there anyway. It's something we've been talking about for a while now and it just seems right."

"That's great!" Jacob grinned, "We should be getting something better than Chinese delivery to celebrate."

"I agree." Abe added.

"Well I already ordered so it's to late." Jo shrugged.

"Not at all, still plenty of time to make dessert." Abe disappeared into the kitchen.

"So when are you planning on moving in." Jacob took a seat on the couch, "You know I'll help move your stuff."

"Me to." Lucas chimed in.

"I'm sure it won't be right away." Henry frowned, "We still have a lot to consider."

"Like what?" Jo questioned.

"Like where everything is going to go, we need to think about furniture and belongings." Henry was trying to be reasonable.

"We have to much stuff to begin with." Abe called through the door, "We can move some of your furniture down to the shop and make a profit." Henry excused himself to help Abe.

"You are not helping at all."

"What are you talking about I think it's a great idea." Abe went about his work.

"I'm worried about Jo." Henry confessed, "And you're not supposed to make major life changes after a tragedy."

"Jo seems to be just fine Henry, in fact you're the only one freaking out." Abe sighed, "Well except your side kick out there, but I have a feeling he'd be excited by just about anything."

"That's what I'm worried about Abe, she's not reacting."

"Maybe she doesn't see it as such a bad thing." Abe suggested, "I mean, this means she doesn't have to worry about what might happen to you when she's gone. Did it occur to you that she worries about you as much as you worry about her? I know this may sound bad, but I'm happy with the way things turned out. I mean I hate that it happened, but it also means I don't have to worry about what happens to you when I'm gone."

"Abe." Henry stopped his son as he always did when that particular topic came up. "Whether or not she see's this as a good thing or not it will affect her and I don't want her to make any drastic changes until it does."

"So she's not moving in until she has a panic attack?" Abe returned.

"Not at all Abraham, just not right away." Henry frowned, when Lucas came through the kitchen door.

"Umm Jo sent me in here to let you know that the foods here." The young man looked at his feet, "And look Henry I'm sorry, I kinda assumed since he was in your living room he knew."

"It's not your fault Lucas, but just remember you volunteered to help move Jo in. I'm sure we can find lots of heavy things for you to carry that we old men just can't handle anymore." Henry smirked, causing Lucas to grin as well; this may have been the first time his boss had actually joked with him. This was turning out to be an amazing week for him.

"If the kids sticking around at some point you're going to need to talk to him though." Abe put the dessert in the oven before passing glasses off to Lucas and Henry, while he grabbed the wine. "Not now though, I think we've had enough drama for a while."


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's another little chapter to hold you over while I work on the rest. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

"How are you feeling?" Henry rolled over to face Jo after nearly thirty minutes of tossing and turning in bed, he was worried about her.

"I'm alright." Jo tried to assure him. "But there is one thing I'm struggling with."

"What's that?"

"I just can't believe you drove last night." Jo grinned.

"You know sometimes I questions your priorities." Henry couldn't help but chuckle. "And it could be said even without driving these past couple decades I still have more experience behind the wheel than you do."

"Fair enough." Jo laughed, "Hey I know you're scared, I want you to know that I'm scared too. But Henry I have you and I know you'll be there for me when I need you, and that makes me feel a lot better here and now."

"I love you Jo and I wish you had never been shot. Immortality is not a blessing."

"I never said it was, but it doesn't have to be the curse you make it out to be. You're not alone any more, and I'm okay." Jo held his hand in her's, "This is the part where you tell me the first death is always the worst."

"I wish I could." Henry frowned, "Maybe the most traumatic reawakening, but unfortunately a gun shot is not the worst way to go."

"So tell me Doc, which deaths do I avoid?"

"Jo, I… I don't ever want you to go through what I've been through."

"Well that's why I'm trying to learn from your experience." Jo returned.

"Then consider yourself lucky that they no longer hang or burn at the stake for witch craft. Being drawn and quartered and human sacrifice is pretty much unheard of in civilized cultures these days as well. So we should avoid fire, drowning, falling from very high buildings…"

"Henry you died from two of those in the first month we knew each other." Jo frowned.

"Yes well, I hadn't planned on dying either time. I was in fact abducted and trapped in a locked taxi cab by a immortal psychopath for one of them so that's hardly my fault."

"Yea I suppose I can't really blame you for that one." Jo had gradually moved closer to her immortal boyfriend. She would never tell him, but she was terrified by what had happened. She wasn't scared by the thought of dying, or watching loved ones leave she had experienced that already and Henry would be there for her, she was scared by the idea of forever. What did one do with forever? "Henry, make me a promise."

"Anything." He held her close.

"Show me the world." She whispered, "I want to learn new languages, I want to get lost in Paris with you."

"It would be my pleasure. Where ever you want to go?" Henry kissed the women next to him, "But not yet."

"Of course not, we're needed here, but when we're not I want to see everything."

"And you will." He promised, "We have nothing but time."

They were silent for a moment just drifting off to sleep, but Jo had one more concern, "What if we go somewhere like a beach, what about swim suits?"

"I suppose we would wear them." Henry was more than a little confused by the question.

"But what about…"

"Oh, our matching scars." Henry caught on, "I suppose if asked we would make something up. They are actually tattoos or something."

"My dad always said tattoos were like scars, only scars have better stories behind them." Jo sighed.

"Well one scar for thousands of stories." Henry nodded, and Jo slipped her hand under Henry's shirt simply to feel his scar once more.

And that is exactly how they fell asleep, holding each other close with dreams of London and Paris. Jo the girl who had never been anywhere was going to see the world after all, and Henry was right they had nothing but time.

H enry had also been reassured, he was still worried about Jo he knew it was still to fresh for her to be as okay as she insisted she was, but she wasn't going anywhere and he would be there for her when she needed him.


	27. Chapter 27

**For those of you who feared the last chapter was the end, let me assure you I have many more avenues I want to explore with these characters before I'm ready to call it quits. This being said if at any point you think my story has over stayed it's welcome I can bring it to a speedy conclusion. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

The next morning, despite everything that had happened in the week, it was business as usual. Jo went to her desk to be bombarded with questions from Hanson, while Henry met a similar fate with Lucas in the morgue.

"How you feeling?" Hanson jumped up when he saw her get off the elevator. "Doc said you needed rest, what are you doing here?"

"Yes well my doctor is paranoid and tends to over react when my safety is involved. A little like some one else I know." Jo returned.

"Jo you were shot, you can take more than a day off if you need to." Hanson offered.

"It was a graze, I didn't even need yesterday off. But like I said my doctor and my partner conspired against me." Jo took a seat at her desk. "So you closed up our crack head case. Do you need anything from me?"

"Yea I do need one thing from you actually." Hanson approached her desk, "Don't get shot, I don't want to lose a good partner. Lieu might start sticking me with the Doc."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Jo smirked, "And heaven forbid you and Henry work together, you might have to confess you like him."

"I never said I didn't like him, I just said he's a weird dude." Hanson defended himself.

"The more you get to know him the more sense he makes." Jo couldn't help but smile, "He's got life experiences we couldn't even begin to imagine."

"I'll take your word for it." Hanson shook his head. "You up for dinner tomorrow night?"

"You'll have to run that by my doctor, he might decide dinner is just to stimulating for someone who just got shot." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Jo don't be like that, you know we just want to make sure you're okay." Hanson frowned, "You have a bit of a history of ignoring the things that are hurting you and not taking care of yourself."

"I know, I'm sorry I'm just tired of everyone fussing over me." Jo sighed, "Dinner tomorrow night, I haven't forgotten. Henry and I will be there."

"Alright." Hanson nodded.

"Detectives, there's a body waiting for you." Lieu came out of her office, "Call Morgan."

"You got it Lieu." Jo reached for her phone, while Hanson grabbed the car keys.

Jo's phone call would be interrupting another conversation taking place down stairs.

"You okay Doc?" Lucas had been watching his boss prepping and something wasn't right.

"Just tired." Henry tried to dismiss the young man.

"Look Doc, you can talk to me, you know that right." Lucas made another attempt.

"I'm aware of that thank you Lucas."

"You're worried about Jo aren't you? This whole Jo being immortal thing has you worried doesn't it?"

"Actually yes it does Lucas." Henry sighed; his assistant wasn't going to let this go. "And frankly I'm a little concerned about how unconcerned everyone else is."

"Look Henry I get it you worry about things, that's who you are. This however is awesome news you get to live forever with your girlfriend. There are way worse things that could happen. I mean what if you had to live forever with me." Lucas tried, "I mean that would be the most amazing thing in the world, for me, but Henry think about it. Of the people alive right now if you had to chose one person to live with you forever who would you chose?"

"I appreciate your attempt to make me feel better, but Lucas this isn't about what I want."

"You're right what does Detective Martinez want?" Lucas changed tactics, "How would she have felt if she hadn't jumped in the way of the bullet and you had died for good?"

"I've been shot with that gun before, there was no indication it would have killed me that time."

"Just like there was no indication that it would make Detective Martinez immortal. Besides they always say third times a charm." Lucas returned, "You know more about the past than anyone else alive today, but this just goes to show you know just as much about the future as the rest of us."

"You're absolutely right." Henry nodded, "But I'm afraid that's not going to stop me from worrying about her."

"Hey relax Doc, just know that when she needs you she knows where to find you."

"Lucas you know sometimes you have moments of profound wisdom?" Henry couldn't help but chuckle.

"I've been taking notes from you boss." Lucas returned, before picking up the ringing phone. "Hey Detective, yea he's right here. How you feeling? Right sorry, I'll pass it along." Lucas hung up the phone, "They're headed to a crime scene and would like you to join them." Henry had already shed his lab coat and was reaching for his jacket and scarf. "You know she didn't seem to like it when I asked if she was okay."

"I'm sure she's sick of being looked after. I'm sure I'm mostly to blame, but I don't doubt that Detective Hanson showed more than a little concern when she came in this morning as well." Henry smiled; he'd have to watch himself today otherwise he might himself privy to Jo's frustration.

"Well watch yourself Doc."

"Wise advice." Henry nodded, "Would you finish up on our current patient here while I'm gone."

"No problem." Lucas waved his boss off. "Go solve a murder."

The car ride to the scene was silent because both Henry and Hanson were assessing if there was any warrant to be concerned with Jo attitude this morning. Which there didn't appear to be any, upon arrival at the crime scene it really was business as usual. Jo went to talk to the first responders while Hanson held Henry back for a minute.

"Is she okay?" Hanson frowned.

"She's fine, she came and found the thief holding me at gun point. She surprised the thief, he fired and ran, she pushed me out of the way of the bullet." Henry gave Hanson what he had been asking for. "It grazed her arm, full recovery a matter of days."

"Good." Hanson nodded, walking with the ME to the crime scene. "She tell you about dinner tomorrow night?"

"She mentioned it in passing. I'm looking forward to it, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting your wife."

"She'll be happy to hear that she's been bugging me about dinner with you and Jo now for a month." Hanson informed. "Personally I'm just looking forward to a night off from the kids."

"Boys can be quite a handful." Henry nodded, reminiscing on Abe's child hood.

"I didn't realize you had kids." Hanson frowned.

"Oh, uh no, but I was the oldest of three." Henry covered his lie with a truth. To which Hanson just nodded.

"Are you boys going to stand around and gossip or try and find this mans killer?" Jo called from the other end of the apartment.

"My apologies, Detective Hanson was just getting me up to date on our dinner plans for tomorrow." Henry replied before bending down next to the body. "At first look I'd say poison, that can be verified back at the lab."

"His wife came home from a night shift and found him lying here." Jo explained, watching Henry go over the crime scene.

"He was trying to make it to the phone." Henry pointed out the position the body was in and how their victim was only a matter of steps away before he expired. "That's interesting." Henry was looking at the medicine sitting by the sink. "This might explain part of it. If he was taking this for high blood pressure any mixture of over the counter medications or even alcohol could have caused his death."

"Which means?" Jo frowned.

"Well it could mean one of two things, the first being his death was an accident, the mixing of two medicines that don't match. The second being if it is murder anyone who had access to his food or drink could have committed it." The doctor explained.

"Well it would make my job a lot easier if you could confirm that it was option A." Hanson sighed.

"I'm afraid we may have to wait for a toxicology report." Henry replied, "However I will do my best to find your answer."

"All we ask." Jo interrupted. "We're going to finish up here would you like to stay and look around."

"I think my time would be best served if I got a ride back with the body." Henry assured, pulling Jo aside for just a moment, "I know you are probably sick of me asking, but how are you doing?"

"I'll see you back at the station." Jo just shook her head. She appreciated that he was worried about her, but she wasn't the type a person who liked to be fussed over. It would just take a little bit of time for both of them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay so since it's Friday I won't be posting anything over the weekend, but hopefully this will hold you over, and when I come back on Monday it will be the much anticipated double date. Don't forget to check out the Q &A tweet event tonight, I'll be switching between that and the U.S. women taking on China in the World Cup. As usual I own nothing, enjoy. **

"So what do we have Doc, dagger through the heart, head cut off by an ancient sword, or maybe sawed in half." Lucas jumped up when the doctor reappeared.

"Would that amuse you Lucas, would you prefer if all of our patients were to die violently before they came to us." Henry disapproved.

"That's not what I meant…" Lucas tried to apologize.

"Or perhaps you would like me to set myself on fire right here. That should provide you with some form of entertainment shouldn't it. Surely more than those graphic novels of yours."

"No, Doc…Henry I didn't mean it like that." Lucas stuttered blushing profusely, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, Lucas I'm sorry. I over reacted you were being no more disrespectful than usual." Henry switched from his jacket to his lab coat. "It's been a long week."

"Yea no worries Doc, I mean you and your girlfriend both getting killed in a two day period. That's enough to put anybody on edge." Lucas made an attempt at comforting. "On top of that you had to share your biggest secret with me of all people. You got a lot on your plate that's all. How is Jo by the way?"

"She appears to be fine." Henry answered.

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"I don't know." Henry sighed, "But we've got a guest here Lucas lets try and figure out what killed Mr. Points."

"Twenty bucks the Doc says it's murder." Hanson fell into his chair.

"Yea and I'm sure he'll do it just to make your life more difficult." Jo couldn't help herself.

"See I knew he didn't like me." Hanson played along. The two detectives had spent an hour talking with the widow searching for any clues to who might want this man dead. When they asked if he had taken anything that might react badly with his prescription she shook her head, he had given up alcohol when he got the new prescription and he never took drugs. So now all they could do was track down friends, family, and coworkers to see if they knew anything more. "How nice would it be if just this once he didn't say it was murder?"

"I wouldn't complain, but then again we'd be stuck doing paperwork until another body showed up." Jo reminded, "I'm going to go see if Henry has anything."

"Yea you do that I'll sit here and follow up endless leads." Hanson teased, he didn't really mind all that much, and he knew that if he went down there he would be about as useful as Lucas was most the time. He'd give those two kids their alone time.

"Detective, How…"

"Don't say it Henry." Jo warned.

"I was just going to ask how the case is going." Henry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, sorry. We hit a dead end upstairs what have you got?" Jo blushed.

"We're waiting on the toxicology at the moment but if I had to hazard a guess I'd say accidental." Henry supplied.

"What? Seriously, no murder." Jo couldn't help but grin.

"That is my opinion and I'm sure Hanson will be just as happy with my findings as well."

"You have no idea." Jo laughed, "Okay so why accidental?"

"Look here at the swelling in his throat, that mixed with what looks like a mild ear infection would indicate a cold. Now we have to go back to the house and confirm that he was taking cold medicine, but my guess it he took a much larger dose than recommended in hopes that it would get rid of the cold faster. The cold medicine then reacted with the blood pressure medication and we have the results right in front of us."

"Death by accidental prescription drug overdose is the most common way for people to die in their own home." Lucas chimed in.

"So we go ask the wife if he had a cold, check the house for cold medicine and then wait for the toxicology to verify it." Jo nodded, "I think I like it when you say it's not murder."

"I prefer it myself, because as tragic as an accidental death is I find it more comforting than the knowledge that someone went out of their way to end another persons life." Henry agreed.

"I'll go tell Hanson the good news. See you tonight."

"Of course." Henry couldn't stop himself from watching her go. It took Lucas clearing his throat to draw Henry back to the present. "Alright Lucas lets close this one up and see what else we can get done today."

"You got it Doc." Lucas was at his bosses side once more, "And if I were anyone else I might say that if you think about it, and I mean really think about it, isn't a bit I don't know sketchy for a 200 and something year old man to be checking out a thirty five year old woman's ass."

"I was not." Henry responded just a bit to quickly.

"Hey I'm not judging, I'd definitely check out Detective Martinez." Lucas followed up, earning a disapproving look from Henry, "I mean if she wasn't your girlfriend that is."

"Nice save." Henry could only shake his head; he had grown quite fond of his energetic assistant.


	29. Chapter 29

**After an amazing weekend with my little sister here is the chapter many of you have been waiting for. What happens when Jo and Henry join Hanson and his wife on a date. Of course I own nothing, enjoy.**

Thursday went and Friday came with no more than the usual amount of murder in New York City. When the end of the day came everyone was able to go home at a reasonable time and change for the evening out.

"Henry what is this?" Jo walked into the bedroom they had been sharing to find a modest navy blue dress on the bed.

"You were worried about the scar showing." Henry shrugged.

"So you bought me a dress?" Jo frowned, "When?"

"My lunch break."

"It's beautiful but Henry I don't know if I can wear this."

"Of course you can." Henry assured, "That's the reason I bought it, to be worn." After a little more persuading, Jo slipped into the dress that ended just above her knees. The dress had the slightest of a V cut neckline allowing it to dip but not to reveal a fresh scar. Henry had considered everything when purchasing the dress making sure that it had three quarter length sleeves as to cover up anything such as imaginary graze that Jo was supposed to have received days before. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She rewarded him with a gentle kiss.

"You really do look gorgeous." Henry couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Come on Romeo, we don't want to be late for dinner." Jo grinned, it wasn't to often that she got to have the upper hand with Henry.

Dinner had started out fine and it wasn't until after the appetizers that Henry even considered worrying about Jo. They had all had a glass of wine but the minute Karen brought up getting shot, Jo helped herself to a very healthy second glass.

"So Mike said you were shot this week, how are you feeling?" Karen was intrigued and concerned.

"Karen." Mike frowned, glancing at Henry as if to ask if Jo was really doing all right. Jo took a sip of her wine before answering.

"No I'm fine, it wasn't that bad." Jo insisted with another sip from her glass.

"It was just a graze, she got it pushing me out of the way." Henry put himself in the middle of conversation. "I'm afraid I'm rather unlucky. The shop I share with an old friend was being robbed."

"Oh that's terrible, well it's lucky you're both alright." Karen grinned.

"Lucky is one word for it." Jo took another sip.

"If she hadn't shown up I probably would have been shot." Henry cut in again, "And I can't handle pain as well as she can."

"You've been shot before." Jo reminded. "More than once."

"You have!" Karen frowned.

"A rather unfortunate accident when I was younger left me with a pretty nasty scar, and then once when I was helping investigate a case. Neither of which I handled very well. I might add." Henry wasn't paying attention to Hanson or his wife anymore. His only concern was for Jo.

"That's terrible. At least everyone's okay now." Karen was trying to remain cheerful.

"Yea, besides I was just told the other day a gun shot isn't the worst way to die." Jo was refilling her glass.

"That actually makes since." Hanson took his turn at cutting off Jo. "I mean it's usually pretty quick."

"Yea, well I happen to be dating someone who has had a lot of experience with death. Apparently burning at the stake is very bad, and don't drown, or fall from anywhere really high. Because Henry's experienced it all." Jo finished her glass, "Excuse me." With that she was on her way to the bathroom.

"She over heard me lecturing Lucas the other day in the morgue." Henry lied following her with his eyes. "He wanted an exciting death for a change and I was scolding him when she came down. I'm afraid that mixed with, the shooting, and being held up in the morgue on Monday is a bit overwhelming."

"She's had a rough week." Hanson agreed.

"If you'll excuse me." Henry set his napkin aside and made his way to the restrooms. "Ma'am." He stopped a hostess. "My date isn't feeling well could you please go in and check on her for me. She's very beautiful wearing a navy dress."

"Yea sure." The hostess shrugged taking a minute to go check out the women's bathroom. "There's no one in there sir."

"May I." Henry motioned to the door.

"Be my guest." She shrugged once more and went back to work. All it took was a quick look around to show that the waitress was telling the truth. He couldn't help it his brain went to the worst thought first. She had ran, just like Abigail had in the end. He was to complicated for her. He took a couple breaths and removed himself from the women's restroom before taking the rational step and looking for her outside.

He couldn't have been more relieved to find her on a bench outside the restaurants front door. Even if it was only for a moment, tears stained her face and she was clearly shivering whether from the temperature outside or the way she was feeling it didn't matter. Henry didn't hesitate to wrap her in his jacket before he took the seat next to her.

"Sorry." Jo couldn't bring herself to look anywhere but the ground.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Henry assured wrapping his arm around her, and scooting her closer to him.

"I don't know what happened. She started fussing over getting shot and how relieved she was that I was okay. I don't know I just hated lying to her." Jo confessed. "At work it was easier, I don't know, compartmentalize, work stuff at work, personal stuff at home, but how do I tell my friends about home stuff when I know they won't understand?"

"I wish I knew." Henry brushed the hair from her face.

"I must have put you in a terrible position. I didn't mean to say any of it, it just kind of came out. All that about how you've experienced it all, they must think I'm crazy."

"Well fortunately that can be brushed aside as my current career path with out to much question." Henry smiled, "No one thinks your crazy, you've had a long week and that's enough to stress anybody out."

"How do you do it?" Jo frowned, "How do you lie so easily?"

"I try not to, I try to avoid subjects that would force me to lie. If I have to I tell half truths." Henry answered, "But you know that better than anyone, after all I put you through when we first met." That got Jo to smile.

"Immortal." Jo sighed, lying her head on Henry's shoulder, "What do we do now?"

"Well may I suggest returning to the table, I have a feeling our food will be arriving any minute, and then if your up for a walk back to the shop." Henry stood up offering his hand to help her, "Now I don't like to plan to far ahead but I'm predicting things that might be frowned upon in a public setting once we make it to the bedroom."

"I like the sound of that." Jo grinned, "But I can't go back in there, I'm a mess."

"Look at me." Henry stopped her, "I don't see it." He shook his head, "I see a beautiful young women I am happy to be showing off this evening." He took his thumb and wiped away what was left of the running mascara and ended it with a kiss.

"You say that now, but what about when I'm a hundred." Jo accepted the arm he extended for her.

"When you're a hundred, I'll still have two centuries on you." Henry escorted her back into the restaurant, "you will never be anything but a beautiful young women to me."

"And there is that immortal charm again." Jo blushed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Just another cutesy chapter to keep people interested and give the characters a little break while I try and come up with some more drama. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Jo apologized to Hanson and his wife while Henry pulled her seat out for her.

"Not a problem." Hanson shrugged it off.

"And look at him, what a gentlemen. Mike how come you don't pull my seat out for me like that?" Karen teased.

"I didn't realize that was still a thing." Hanson returned.

"I'm a bit old fashion." Henry supplied, "You can call it my upbringing if you'd like."

"I guess things are a little bit different across the pond." Hanson replied.

"Yes and no." Henry grinned.

"Come on Mike you give him enough crap at work, can't you take it easy on him for one night." Jo cut in.

"For you, I can try." Hanson retorted.

"He'll behave." Karen assured.

The rest of the evening went as such, ending with a walk around the block for some ice cream. But not before Jo and Henry promised to attend Hanson's oldest son's birthday party in a couple of weeks.

Jo and Henry opted to walk the distance back to the antique shop instead of catching a cab. Upon arriving they found Abe asleep on the couch his reading glass falling to the bridge of his nose and a book lying open on the floor next to him.

"You go on into the bedroom, I'll take care of him." Henry gave a small smile. Jo nodded, but stood in the hallway and watched as the father removed his son's glasses and placed them and the book on the coffee table before covering him in a blanket and giving him a kiss on the forehead. In moments like these it wasn't hard for Jo to imagine Henry and a young Abe as a more traditional father and son. "I thought I told you to go on into the bedroom." Jo had been caught in the doorway.

"And miss such a sweet father son moment." She leaned against the doorframe. Henry couldn't help but flash back to catching Abigail in the same position after tucking in his young son many years ago. He forced himself to push those memories away and focus on the beautiful women standing in his hallway.

"You know detective it has been a very long time since I've had a women pose for me in such a seductive manner." Henry grinned, "Almost like you're wanting something."

"See I knew you were observant." Jo smirked.

"Talking like that might get you into trouble." Henry moved forward until his arms were around her waist.

"What are you going to do to me doctor?" Jo couldn't help herself, and Henry responded in turn, leading her down the hallway.

"Are you embarrassed by the way I acted last night at dinner?" Jo was drawing circles on Henry's chest with her fingers.

"Why would I be embarrassed?" Henry frowned. "After everything I've done. You're talking to a man who has a long arrest record for indecent exposure."

"I suppose." Jo sighed laying against him. "So how does my reaction compare?"

"Well you didn't have anyone committed or get yourself committed, so better than Nora and myself. You didn't lock yourself in your room for three days so better than Abe, of course he was nine so I don't know how you want to read into that." Jo noticed that he didn't mention how Abigail reacted and she wasn't sure if she should ask or not. Did she really want to know what made his second wife's reaction better than hers? She didn't have to ask though because Henry had been watching her think. "You want to ask about Abigail." He prompted.

"You never did tell me how she found out." Jo shrugged.

"We had been together for about a month and I discovered that a previous suitor had been harassing her. In an act that can either be described as chivalrous or stupid I confronted him. Which was not my brightest hour being as he was at least a foot taller than myself and while I have many skills I am not a fighter. Abigail showed up just before I died." Henry paused for a minute, this was not an easy story for him to tell, she had been so perfect. "As I had done every time up to then I took that as my cue to leave. However, I couldn't leave without seeing Abraham one last time, he was just a baby but he already meant the world to me. Abigail caught me saying my good byes. I started to explain, she didn't listen, she didn't hesitate to embrace me. She didn't question it and she saw it for what is was right away. She knew I had been cursed." Henry concluded and when Jo didn't say anything he added, "I tried leaving her once shortly after, thinking it would be best for both of us, but she chased me down."

"Smart women." Jo offered a comforting smile, "A women would have to be pretty crazy to let you get away with leaving like that."


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is another short chapter, I'm looking at a couple more chapters like these and then maybe after the holiday weekend here in the US. I'll have something a little bit more dramatic happen. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

When the couple walked out to breakfast that morning Abe was just getting up as well. "I am way to old to be spending all night on a couch." He stretched out, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked peaceful." Henry prepared some tea.

"You didn't want me to hear what was going on in the bedroom did you?" Abe smirked.

"Did you really lock yourself in your room for three days?" Jo intervened.

"Oh you had to tell her that story didn't you." Abe gave his father a hard time. "Okay but what would you have done. Your parents sit you down one day when your nine years old and your dad says 'oh by the way I'm over a hundred years old and can't die.' What would you do?"

"I don't recall saying it quite like that." Henry cut in. "We had just been forced to move and Abigail convinced me it was best to sit down and tell him before he found out the same way she had."

"I don't blame her, you could have scarred him for life." Jo pointed out.

"As it was, I thought I had." Henry grimaced remembering what had been a terrible couple days for him.

"But eventually I left my room and I'm not scarred so it only proves that life goes on." Abe served up some breakfast.

"That it does." Henry concurred.

"Some lives longer than others." Jo agreed.

"True as well." Henry nodded.

"You know I was being serious the other day about moving in. If you'll have me that is?" Jo set down her coffee cup and looked at the to men in front of her.

"Don't look at me, I think it's a great idea." Abe shrugged, "He's the one you'll have to convince."

"I was never against it. I just think it's something that we need to discuss more before we start moving furniture." Henry argued.

"What is there to discuss?" Abe just shook his head; "The women's already said she'll spend forever with you."

"Alright, but not all at once." Henry surrendered, "One room at a time so we can figure out how we're going to fit everything in."

"We aren't going to fit everything, some of your old stuff is getting moved down stairs." Abe returned.

"Not necessarily, a lot of the furniture here is better quality than mine." Jo pointed out, "I wouldn't want to make you guys get ride of nice furniture for something I got at Ikea."

"Don't tell him that, he needs to part with some of this junk." Abe argued.

"We can go over to my place later and get an idea of what is going to be kept and what is getting trashed." Jo suggested.

"Why is everybody in such a big hurry." Henry frowned. "This doesn't need to happen right away."

"Ignore him, he doesn't do well with change." Abe brushed off his father, "We can go over after lunch and take a look."

And that's exactly what they did; the three of them left Jacob in charge of the shop while they spent the after noon at Jo's place. Most of the furniture it self she had no problem parting with, most were simple pieces she and Sean picked out because they matched.

The real struggle came when she started putting things in boxes. She hadn't gone through any of their photos since the funeral, and all of his possessions had been boxed up and hidden in the back of the closet where she wouldn't have to look at them. Now she found herself sitting on her bedroom floor staring at the box.

"Jo." She heard Henry calling from somewhere downstairs. She just sat there listening to him come upstairs. "Abe and I were thinking about going out to dinner and calling it quits for today." He took one look at her sitting on the floor and knew what was going on. "You okay?"

"Just fine." Jo shrugged, moving to stand up.

"Those are Sean's things aren't they?" Henry offered his hand.

"Yea." She whispered, "I put them there the day after the funeral."

"You want to share them with me?" He led her to the bed.

"It's not much." She looked over at the box once more. "His watch, wallet, a couple pictures, a few books, his high school letterman jacket."

"It's the little things that are important, those are the things that are irreplaceable." Henry assured. "One day you'll be happy you kept these."

"Maybe one day, but today it still hurts." Jo leaned into Henry's embrace.


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is another short character bonding chapter. For those of you who it may concern I always have drafts for the next couple chapters written and do have a outline for how I want my story to go. So as always I own nothing, enjoy.**

After loading a couple small boxes into the car they drove around the block to a little diner, before heading home for the evening. Enjoying a glass of wine before bed. The next morning they closed up shop and went out of the city for some hiking and a picnic. Nothing too much just an escape from the rest of the world for the day, it had been a long week. Jo was even able to get Henry into one of the many lakes, but not with out a struggle.

"I think that's frowned upon."

"Really from the guy who thought it was okay to try and swan dive into the harbor." Jo smirked stripping down to her underwear. "You're not embarrassed are you?"

"No." Henry frowned.

"I would hope not with the number of people in New York that have seen you naked." Abe looked up from his book. "Just jump in."

"You don't look like you're ready to go for a swim." Henry turned to his son.

"I've got a book." Abe shrugged, "Besides you don't want Jo to see all this, she might be leaving here with me instead of you. Just get in the water. There's no one else around."

"Fine, fine but I'm doing this under protest." Henry started peeling off layers.

"Isn't everything with you?" Jo laughed, "Come on old man, you're taking forever."

"I'm sorry are you in a hurry?" Henry chuckled, looking out over the water. Everything was calm, not that he was too concerned he had become a rather strong swimmer over the years. The water did look pretty; he could understand why Jo wanted to be part of it. Yet it had been years sense he had done something as rash as this.

Eventually they had to get out, if they wanted their underwear to air dry before they got back to the car. So they joined Abe on the shore to eat the lunch that had been expertly packed by the older looking of the two men.

"We should do this more often." Jo looked out over the water. "Not the swimming, the getting out of the city."

"I would like that." Henry watched the beautiful women next to him.

"We could take her to the fishing hole next weekend." Abe suggested.

"Abraham that's our thing." Henry frowned.

"Yeah well it's our thing that we haven't done in years." Abe returned, "And I don't mind the company of a beautiful women if you don't."

"I'd love to go fishing next weekend." Jo grinned.

"Good, I'll have a whole week to recover from this hike." Abe stretched.

The next week came and went as weeks do in New York, murderers were caught as they usually were when Jo and Henry teamed up and when Saturday came the couple found themselves at a nine year olds birthday party. They had promised Hanson after all.

"You made it." Karen was ecstatic when they walked in the door.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Henry smiled, if Jo wasn't so secure in her relationship she might be jealous of how easily Henry was able to charm people.

"There is beer in the blue cooler, soda and water in the red. Mike is on the grill he'll be so happy to see you." Karen ushered them to the small backyard.

"Jo, Doc. I didn't think you'd actually come." Hanson waved his spatula. "Here have a beer." He handed off to bottles. "Sorry Doc no fancy pants drinks here."

"I'm sure I'll survive." Henry accepted the drink. "So where is the birthday boy?"

"With his cousins, trying to do everything in his power to break everything with that baseball bat." Hanson nodded to the group of kids playing what looked like a game of baseball gone wrong. "You not going to have a problem with the alcohol today are you Jo?"

"I promise I'm doing much better than last weekend." She rolled her eyes.

"Happy to hear it." Hanson smirked, "So burger or dog for the two of you."

"Hot dog for me." Jo nodded, and then glanced at Henry with a grin, "Give him a hot dog to."

"I don't get to chose?" He tried not to smirk.

"Nope, you're going to enjoy a backyard birthday party properly." Jo turned to look up into Henry's eyes, "Beer and hotdogs."

"That sounds more like a baseball game to me." Henry returned, "And believe it or not I've been to my fair share of those."

"Really." Jo was curious.

"Oh yes, one does some truly unbelievable things for the people they care about. You'll have to ask Abe, of course you do that you might get the one where he was stood up."

"You stood him up?" Jo frowned.

"Abigail and I were working in the emergency room, there was an emergency we couldn't step out for a baseball game." Henry repeated the same thing he had told his son on countless occasions.

"So Doc tell me about this connection with you and Abe the antique store owner." Hanson interrupted, after partially listening to Henry and Jo's exchange.

"Well quite frankly he's the closest thing to family I have." Henry kept it short and sweet.

"Don't say that, you're part of our little family at the precinct." Hanson grinned, "I know I give you crap but seriously Doc, it wouldn't be the same without ya."

"I really appreciate that Detective." Henry nodded and Jo grinned, her two men finally getting along.


	33. Chapter 33

**So I figure something exciting might happen in the next chapter but you'll have to wait until Monday. In the meantime you get another little character building chapter. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

The rest of the party was a success, Jo switched off between conversations with Karen and Mike. Henry mostly followed her lead, it wasn't until the party was nearly over that Jo looked next to her and was surprised that Henry wasn't there. A quick glance around the yard found him sitting with the birthday boy.

"Your dad told me you collect baseball cards." Henry started the conversation casually, and the boy just nodded. "You know that's lucky because I have a couple here that I've been trying to get rid of for a while now." Henry pulled three old cards out of his pocket. "I've got a couple of these at my house, and I don't have any use for them."

"Whoa." The young boy turned each card over in his hands. "These are worth a fortune. How did you get them?"

"Between you and me I bought them in a pack of cards for my son a long time ago, these are the ones he's got repeats of." Henry smiled, the boy didn't know what to think of that answer but he didn't question it.

"Mickey Mantle…Ted Williams…" He had to take a real pause before looking at the oldest card. "Babe Ruth. Did you really get to see them play?"

"I saw Mickey Mantle and Ted Williams when I took my son to games, but I confess not being of fan of baseball myself I didn't get to see Babe Ruth play." Henry answered. "You know my son wasn't much older than you are now when we went to some of those games."

"You don't look old enough, but you talk old enough." The boy frowned.

"Can you keep a secret?" Henry studied the nine year old.

"Uh huh." The boy nodded.

"I can't get old, not like normal people, I've been a live for 200 hundred years."

"No way!" The kid grinned.

"But it's our secret right." Henry smiled at the boy who nodded with an enthusiasm that only young kids had. "And you keep those cards safe alright."

Jo wasn't the only one who noticed Henry with the boy. "He looks right at home with kids, are you sure he doesn't have any." Karen grinned.

"Told me he didn't." Mike shrugged, Jo really didn't want to have to lie.

"No, no kids in the house right now." Jo shrugged, I mean that's not a lie is it, Abe's a grown man.

"Not right now, but in the future." Karen was less than subtle.

"Karen." Hanson nearly spit out his beer.

"No plans." Jo answered despite her partners embarrassed blushing. "Our situation is unusual, maybe not the best environment for kids."

"Not at all you two would make great parents, I mean look at him." Karen pointed out Henry who was now with both boys.

"Yes Henry would be a great father, I know that. I'm not worried about capabilities, I worried about situations." Jo tried to explain.

"Give her a break Karen, you went straight to kids, usually there are a couple stages in between." Hanson frowned.

"No that's alright." Jo assured, "But I better get him home, we promised Abe we'd be there in time for dinner."

"So it is official you are living together now?" Hanson couldn't help himself.

"We're making the transition." Jo nodded, "Deciding which things are staying and going."

"That's a pretty big step." Karen grinned.

"Yea well it just seemed like a good time." Jo shrugged, "But we really do have to get going." She excused herself to pull Henry away from the boys. "You ready?"

"Oh, of course. Excuse me boys but I have to leave. I hope you had an excellent birthday party, and keep those cards safe okay."

"Okay! Bye Henry." Both boys grinned.

"What'd you give them?" Jo wondered leading the way to the car.

"Well Hanson said the boys collected baseball cards, and Abraham had a couple repeats of cards that were quite popular in his youth. So with his permission I passed them on to the boys."

"Which baseball cards Henry?"

"Only the ones that were really common at the time." Henry shrugged, as Jo pulled the car out onto the street. "Mickey Mantle, Ted Williams, and Babe Ruth."

"You just happened to have extras of those baseball cards worth millions of dollars laying around." Jo couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. She knew Henry had some money stored away but did he have enough that he could just give away three priceless baseball cards to a nine year old. Or did he really just not care about the money.

"Well like I said those were very popular players which meant they were very common cards, I also happened to have a young son at the time who enjoyed collecting baseball cards." Henry didn't see what Jo was so excited about. "If Hanson's boys can get some use out of them I see no problem in passing them on to yet another generation. Besides when you've lived as long as I have you see a lot of trivial stuff collect worth over the years."

"Well it looks like I might live as long as you have." Jo returned, "And when Hanson finds out you gave his kids cards worth millions of dollars he's going to have a few things to say about it."

"I suppose you're right." Henry sighed looking out the window. Jo sometimes wondered what Henry was looking at when he stared off into space like that. Was it the present or was it some time long gone.

"What were you talking to the boys about?" Jo tried to bring him back to the here and now.

"I was telling them what it was like to see the men on the cards play." Henry grinned.

"So you told them about your condition." Jo frowned, "It took you almost a year to tell me but you can tell two kids no problem."

"I didn't tell them in so many words." Henry tried to explain, "I enjoy telling my stories to kids, they never question how impossible it all is. Then if they go on to tell an adult its just stories from the unusual man, who uses old fashion words, with a funny accent." Henry's smile turned to a frown as he finished, "However eventually they grow up and the story becomes just a story."

"Yea but it's a good story with a happy memory." Jo reminded, "That's not something they'll forget."

"True." Henry nodded. "So fishing with Abraham tomorrow, are you looking forward to it." Jo didn't even have time to register the conversation change, it happened so quickly.

"Actually yes, I'm a little nervous. I'm honored that I'm going to be the first woman to intrude on you and Abe's fishing hole." She smiled.

"Yes well, you are also the first woman to accept the offer to accompany us." Henry returned. "Abigail was never a fan of fishing, and quite honestly either was I until I learned how useful it was as a means to quality time with your son."

By this time they had parked and were most the way up the stairs in the shop, meaning Abe had most assuredly heard them come in.

"So the kids like the cards?" He called from the kitchen.

"Very much." Henry held the kitchen door for Jo. "Though Jo thinks I'm insane for simply giving them away."

"She obviously doesn't realize just how many other cards I own." Abe looked up from his cooking, "Good party?"

"Yea it was pretty good." Jo nodded, helping herself to the crackers and dip Abe and laid out to snack on while he cooked.

"Wine with dinner?" Henry reached for a bottle.

"He has to rinse the taste of beer out of his mouth." Jo smirked.

"He's a snob." Abe added, "He can't help it."

"I suppose that's what happens when you're born rich." Jo joined Abe in the teasing.

"I just appreciate fine things." Henry poured three glasses.

"Well appreciate this meal then." Abe served up the plates.

"Gladly." Henry assured.


	34. Chapter 34

**I promised a little bit of excitement after the holiday weekend so here we go. Also I may be dancing like a fool for the rest of the week because the US women's soccer team broke their 16 year drought and won the World Cup! As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

A good time was had by all on Sunday, and Jo just happened to find herself in Henry's office when Hanson walked in. "Doc what the hell were thinking giving my boys those cards do you know how much they're worth?"

"Trust me, Jo already lectured me on their worth." Henry set aside his paperwork.

"Well then why did you just give them away, and to a nine year old?" Hanson wasn't quite angry, but that didn't mean he was happy with the doctor either.

"At the time Abraham got them they weren't worth nearly as much, and they were quite common. If they were the only copies we had I wouldn't have given them to your boys." Henry explained to Hanson just the way he had to Jo the night before. "If you think the boys are to young to have them, you're more than welcome to hang on to them until you feel they can better appreciate them."

"That's not the issue Doc, the issue is you basically handed my boys millions of dollars." Hanson argued.

"They didn't seem to have any interest in selling them." Henry pointed out. "As I said Abraham had multiples of those particular cards, and when you said your son collected baseball cards I figured I could pass the cards on to another generation. Now if you chose to keep them or sell them that is between you and your boys I have no concerns either way."

"Oh there is no way we're selling those cards." Hanson shook his head, "But we can't keep them either."

"Well I'm not in the habit of having gifts returned to me." Henry frowned, "I assure you the cards are for you and your boys. Take good care of them."

"Doc you're crazy you know that right." Hanson didn't know if he was supposed to be upset or not over keeping the cards.

"I've been told so on numerous occasions." Henry nodded, "Enjoy your day Detective."

"Come on Hanson, I'm sure we've got our own paperwork to do." Jo led her partner out of the ME's office.

"Your boyfriend just gave away millions of dollars." Hanson reminded Jo as they walked to the elevator.

"Oh I know." Jo sighed, "I had a talk with him about it already to."

"Does he really not care?"

"Apparently not, he's not interested in baseball and Abe still has an entire collection of cards, so he doesn't see the harm in giving away a couple repeats."

"He is one weird dude." Hanson fell back to his favorite description.

Everything had calmed down now; in fact it had been weeks since anything remotely chaotic happened for the members of the 11th precinct. They solved their cases in reasonable amounts of time calling on Henry when necessary, and many times when not necessary.

In fact it was one of those such cases they were investigating now. It had been over a month since Jo's new found immortality and neither she nor Henry had died, which Abe liked to point out as some sort of new record. None the less all streaks come to an end.

Jo and Hanson brought Henry along as they went to follow up on a lead, nothing out of the ordinary, what they weren't expecting was there perp to be there. Jo and Hanson gave chase giving Henry strict instructions to stay.

Back up was called and some uniformed officers cut off the suspects path, causing him to turn and fire. The cops tackled him at the same time Hanson fell to his partner's side.

"Stay with me Jo." He used his jacket to cover the bleeding. "I'm calling an ambulance."

"No, get Henry." Jo tried to grab Hanson's phone. As it turns out no one had to get Henry because as per usual the instructions to stay lasted a whole minute before he followed after them. When he heard the gun shop he knew he had to pick up the pace.

"Not yet." Henry snatched the phone from Hanson, "Let me see." He moved the jacket and Jo's shirt. "It's not to bad. I can stop the bleeding." He handed the phone back to Hanson, "Go ahead and make the call."

"No." Jo grabbed the phone. "Henry you can't…"

"Jo, I've seen worse, you'll make it." Henry assured applying pressure to the wound, until Jo pushed his hands away.

"Henry… stop." She shock her head, the more she fought the two men the worse she looked.

"Jo, I don't think Detective Hanson is prepared to see you die." Henry tried again to stop the bleeding.

"He should know." Jo breathed fighting against Henry

"But not like this." Henry held the jacket against the wound. "Detective get those cops to take our suspect to lock up, then I'm going to need your help. Jo, let me save you."

"Henry…there isn't time." Jo breathed, Henry knew at this point she was probably right but that didn't mean he was just going to give up. "Hey look at me Henry… it's my turn to say it." Her breaths were becoming more ragged, "I'll see you soon."

"You better." He kissed her forehead and settled for holding her hand as she breathed one last breath and disappeared. "Detective I'm afraid you're going to have to drive to the East River." Henry took a minute to settle himself.

"What just happened?" Hanson was starring at the ground and the blood still on Henry's hand.

"You're going to need to drive to the river." Henry repeated, but Hanson still didn't move. "Your car keys then." Henry outstretched his hand. Hanson stumbled for a minute then handed his keys off to the ME. "Are you coming?" Henry turned to the shocked Detective. Henry didn't know how he was remaining so calm when he was experiencing so many emotions. "Do you have a blanket in your car Detective? Perhaps in the trunk?"


	35. Chapter 35

**So here you go, I've got the next chapter ready for you. I hope you like it. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

Henry grabbed a blanket from Hanson's trunk and made sure Mike would be okay in the car for a couple minutes. "So we are keeping a bag of clothes somewhere near by, because I am not getting arrested." Jo didn't hesitate to take the blanket when she climbed out of the water.

"This didn't have to happen." Henry frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Jo sighed, heading toward the car.

"I could have stopped the bleeding, you didn't have to die."

"Henry I'm fine." Jo rolled her eyes, "If you're worried about Hanson finding out, he needs to know. I'm his partner in a job where we get shot at on a regular basis."

"I'm not worried about Hanson, I'm worried about you." Henry turned her to face him. "I don't want you dying just to avoid pain."

"I wasn't trying to avoid anything." Jo shrugged him off and climbed in the car. "Did you drive?"

"You're partner is in no condition to drive." Henry returned, causing Jo to reach for the keys, "And neither are you." Henry held on to them.

"I'm fine, are you really mad at me because I wouldn't let you try and save me. Look Henry you're a great doctor but I was dying." Both immortals paid no attention to the second detective still trying to take in what he was witnessing.

"Jo that wound was not beyond saving." Henry wove in and out of traffic, "I have a little bit of experience with bullet wounds. I could have stopped the bleeding and you could've been stitched up in no time, maybe a day in the hospital for supervision."

"Does it matter, I'm here now." Jo sighed, "Look Henry now you know how everyone else feels when they have to watch you die."

The argument continued all the way back to the shop, until it got to the point that they were both arguing about different things.

"If you're just dying to avoid recovery, you risk losing what's left of our humanity."

"Look I was only thinking about my partner, I think he needed to know about our condition."

"I don't care that you want to tell Hanson, but you could've done it differently." Henry was holding the door open to the shop now.

"I'm just learning from your experience." Jo argued, "You had the best results when Abigail saw you die."

"This has nothing to do with anyone seeing you die Jo, this is about you dying to begin with."

"Hanson isn't Nora, I don't plan on spending any time in a padded cell." Jo turned on him.

"You're right he's not." Was all Henry could muster before disappearing into his lab.

"I don't know what you two were arguing about but that's a low blow." Abe locked up the shop. "Nora's one wound that may never fully heal kid."

"I know I was just so frustrated, I knew I messed up, I didn't need him lecturing me." Jo accepted the clothes Abe handed her. "I don't know how he expected me to think rationally after getting shot."

"He just worries about you, that's all." Abe held the blanket up while Jo slipped into some fresh clothes. "You go talk to him. I'll take the detective upstairs get him some tea and make sure he's comfortable when you guys are ready to talk."

"Thanks Abe." Jo smiled.

"Least I can do." Abe assured, folding the blanket and setting it aside. He watched Jo make her way downstairs before turning to the one man who hadn't said anything in a very long time now. "Can I offer you some tea Detective?" Abe led the way upstairs. "I bet you could use something relaxing, sounds like it's been one hell of car ride." Abe got busy making the tea immediately. "I'd offer something stronger but it's barely noon." Still no response, "So tell me what happened?"

"I don't know." Hanson spoke for the first time since watching his partner disappear in front of him. "Jo and I were chasing a suspect and when he was cornered he turned and shot at us. He hit Jo, and she fell and I went to call an ambulance and she told me not to. Then Henry came and said I could go ahead and call the ambulance because it wasn't that bad. Then they started fighting and Jo took my phone. She didn't want Henry to stop the bleeding. Then she was gone, and Henry was driving to the river, and then there was Jo. They started arguing again and I just can't wrap my head around everything."

"Perfectly normal reaction. When I found out about Henry's condition I locked myself in my bedroom for three days. Gave my parents a good scare." Abe handed off the cup of tea. "I was nine at the time." Abe clarified. "Give the love birds a couple minutes to make amends then you'll get a better explanation of what happened."

"I'm sorry perfectly normal reaction?" Hanson frowned, "Does this happen a lot?"

"The dying part yes, usually on Henry's part though. The people finding out, more and more often lately." Abe considered the question, should he be happy that his father had so many trusted friends or worried about the secret spreading.

"What do you mean Henry dies a lot?" Hanson questioned.

"It's a habit I've been trying to break." Henry led Jo into the room.

Before Henry and Jo could join Abe and Hanson upstairs they had to smooth things over downstairs.

"I shouldn't have brought up Nora." Jo stood on the stairs, "I know you weren't worried about Hanson finding out. I knew I had probably messed up."

"I shouldn't have been lecturing you." Henry put aside the picture he had been holding. "I'm not used to being the one waiting by the river, I don't know how Abe does it."

"I'm pretty sure you're the reason he's gone gray." Jo teased, coming all the way down the stairs now.

"Well then I suppose you're fortunate I can't go gray because I'm pretty sure todays events aged be a good twenty years." Henry smiled.

"I hadn't noticed you don't look a day over two hundred to me." Jo took a seat on his lap.

"Promise me, next time you'll let me try and save you." Henry needed to hear her say it.

"I promise." Jo leaned in for a short sweet kiss. "But it was only my second death, you have to give me time to learn the ropes."

"Fair enough." Henry chuckled. Jo's phone rang distracting the couple from the moment.

"It's the lieutenant." Jo glanced at Henry, "What should I tell her?"

"You're cleaning up, you'll be in as soon as possible." Henry responded, lifting her off of his lap so they could head upstairs and deal with the next situation.


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay so last night we all received some heartbreaking news. Warner Brothers has given up on shopping Forever. Matt Miller was grateful for all of our support and told us to remain hopeful because stranger things have happened. While Ioan and Alice were appreciative of our support but encouraged us to move forward with other projects. Now personally I don't do well with endings so I'm thinking of making a call to Warner Brothers and Netflix tonight one last time and encourage you all to do the same. That being said the show may not have a second season but we have an amazing first season with a dedicated fanbase, so we can enjoy the fact that we stood together and put up a good fight.**

 **So there is my lecture, I summarized what the others said for the full dialogue check out the Facebook page if you haven't already. So here is my next chapter, I hope you like it. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"It's a habit I've been trying to break." Henry responded to Hanson's question. Jo followed him in hanging up the phone.

"We don't have a lot of time lieu is expecting us back at work in a half hour." Jo informed the group. "I'm going to clean up real quick, Henry can you summarize."

"Henry doesn't know how to summarize, especially his life story." Abe couldn't help himself.

"Wait a minute this was your death." Henry frowned, "I thought you were going to do the explaining."

"Well I was but I also need to rinse the river water out of my hair before I go back to the office." Jo shrugged, "Besides you tell it so much better." She kissed Henry on the cheek and headed for the bedroom.

"Okay I'm waiting." Hanson had found his voice in the cup of tea. "I'd like an explanation."

"Right and you deserve one. Abraham do you have another glass for me." He motioned for some tea, to which his son happily obliged. "Now I need you to suspend your disbelief while I tell my story."

"Doc I just saw my partner die and come back trust me disbelief is suspended." Hanson rolled his eyes.

"Alright well I'll start from the beginning." Henry sighed, he hated having to tell new people, he knew Jo trusted Hanson but he still had that memory of Nora in the background. "I was born in 1779, then in 1814 I was aboard a slave ship owned by my fathers company. I wanted to try and undermine my fathers business by helping to free the slaves on board…"

"Abridged version Henry." Abe cut in.

"Right, well I was shot trying to protect one of the slaves. They proceeded to throw my body over board. I then woke up naked in the middle of the ocean. Ever since every time I've died I've reawoken in the nearest body of water. For the past couple of decades it has been the East River."

"You're serious." Hanson frowned.

"I'm afraid so." Henry nodded.

"So if this is true you're how old?" Hanson looked from Henry to Abe looking for some sign of a crazy prank, but the ME wasn't really the type.

"236." Henry supplied.

"And Jo?" Hanson was worried his partner had been lying to him this whole time.

"Now come on Detective it's rude to ask a women's age." Abe scolded.

"35." Jo stood in the doorway drying her hair. "I'm still new at this not dying thing."

"You had the honor of witnessing her second death." Henry handed off a cup of tea to Jo.

"Second death?" Hanson repeated.

"Remember when I got shot last month, yea well it was a little more than a graze." Jo confessed.

"How?" Hanson frowned.

"It was the same gun that killed me all those years ago. Recently my stalker returned it to me, and I made the mistake of leaving it in the open where it could be found by a thief and used against an unsuspecting antique store owner."

"So let me get this straight neither of you can die and Henry's actually two centuries old." Hanson summarized.

"Pretty much yes." Jo nodded. "And I'd love to have Henry tell you some of his life stories and show off pictures, but Lieu is going to have all of our heads if we aren't back at the precinct soon."

"How about beers after work?" Every one stopped because no one imagined Henry would ever be the one suggesting beers. "Well you can drink beers I'll have something with an actual taste."

"Okay but one more thing," Hanson stood up, "How are we going to explain your lack of gunshot wound to the half a dozen uni's that saw you get hit?"

"Did I see a bullet proof vest in your trunk Detective?" Henry set his glass on the tray.

"Umm yea," Hanson frowned.

"Would you mind terribly if we shot a hole in it?" Henry grinned.

"That just might work." Hanson agreed.

"Why would I have been wearing a vest?" Jo frowned.

"Because you were trying to get your over protective boyfriend to get off your back." Abe suggested. With everyone on board Hanson retrieved the vest and the group reconvened in Henry's lab where the gun shot was least likely to be heard.

Soon Abe was reopening the shop and Hanson was driving the others back to the precinct. Henry went down to the morgue while Jo and Hanson went to explain their absence as Jo needing a new shirt and a bit of ice after the vest deflected the blunt of the bullet.

"You're happy with him aren't you?" Hanson wondered as the partners made there way their desks.

"Of course." Jo frowned, "Why?"

"I don't want you thinking you have to stay with him because…"

"Of our condition." Jo grinned, "Hanson I knew about his condition when we started going out. When it happened to me I was actually kind of happy about it. It meant I wouldn't have to leave him someday."

"You really love him don't you?" Hanson smiled.

"Yea, I really love him." Jo nodded.

"Then I'm happy for you." Hanson approved, "But this doesn't change anything, he's still a weird dude."

"I didn't think it would." Jo just shook her head.


	37. Chapter 37

**Here you go, I hope you like the chapter, I lectured yesterday so today I'll stick to the usual. I own nothing, enjoy.**

No one was surprised to see Henry and Jo leave together, but they were surprised to see Detective Hanson meeting them at the elevator. The door was almost closed when one last person slide into the elevator.

"We getting the gang back together!" Lucas looked from one person to the other.

"No." Hanson rolled his eyes.

"Story time." Jo informed the young man.

"Oh ouch, boss you okay." Lucas turned to the ME.

"Not me Lucas." Henry corrected.

"Detective," Lucas turned back to Jo, "Are you okay?"

"He knew!" Hanson confronted the couple, "You told him before you told me!"

"He kind of saw me die." Henry explained letting Jo lead them to the nearby bar. "When we were held up in the morgue."

"That's why we never found the second bullet." Hanson reasoned.

"Yea, and now I'd like to clear the air I did not faint, despite what Detective Martinez said at the time." Lucas rushed to clear up any misconceptions regarding his name.

"You told him before you told me." Hanson repeated.

"Mike." Jo tried.

"We're partners don't you think this is the kind of thing I'd like to know." Hanson questioned.

"Detective it's my fault." Henry cut in, ordering a drink from the bar before quickly ushering the small group to a back table. "I'm not as trusting as I could be, I didn't want Jo to tell any one of my condition and I'm afraid I may have passed that paranoia on to her. You see I was married at the time of my first death."

"Henry you don't have to tell this story." Jo frowned.

"I'm afraid I do. I want them both to realize why they weren't trusted sooner when they probably should have been." Henry answered, "After a couple months I made it back to my wife, and at first we were happy just to be with each other again. Then she started asking about my scar. So after some convincing I told her, by that time the next day I was on my way to Bedlam where I spent the next couple years of my life."

"Jesus Doc." Hanson could only sip his beer. "If my wife did that to me I'd have lost it years ago."

"Yes well the asylums techniques were enough to make any man lose it so to speak." Henry flinched and opted not to take a drink just thinking about what had been very plainly a form of waterboarding.

"So Bedlam was real place." Lucas spoke up.

"Still is." Henry could finally swallow his cognac. "Bethlem Royal Hospital in London. Though it's methods have updated with the times I'm sure it would be much more pleasant to be a patient now than it was when I was there."

"Whoa." Lucas whistled, "That's pretty cool. Not that you were locked up there, but the fact that it still exists."

"This wife, that was Nora that you mentioned early today wasn't it." Hanson frowned.

"Yes it was." Henry nodded.

"Yea I mean no wonder you don't trust people. I don't blame you Doc, that's pretty messed up." Hanson didn't really know what else to say.

"Well now that we've gotten that out of the way I'm sure we can find a much more interesting story to tell." Henry brushed it off, but he wasn't fooling any of them. "Where would you like to start, I've lived through two World Wars, died in the Klondike, and met a handful of famous men and women."

"Those cards you gave my boys, you told them you went to some of the games. Is that true?" Hanson wondered.

"Yes it is, and even though I'm not much of a baseball fan a baseball game is an excellent way to spend time with your son." Henry nodded.

"So you do have a kid." Hanson frowned, "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because it would be a little difficult to explain why my son looks twice my age." Henry returned.

The group spent the rest of the evening at the bar listening to Henry's stories until Hanson couldn't possibly avoid his house any longer. "We'll have to finish this some other time Doc. Karen will kill me if I stay out any later."

"It would be my pleasure Detective." Henry nodded, "We should probably get home to. It's a miracle Abe hasn't tried calling yet."

"See ya tomorrow!" Lucas smiled, "Good to have the gang back together!" He led the way out of the bar. While the other three just rolled their eyes. With that the group said their farewells and went their separate ways, Hanson and Lucas to their homes and Jo and Henry to the shop.

Henry stopped the minute he entered the shop. "Are you okay?" Jo watched him.

"I'm fine." Henry nodded, locking the door and heading up to the living room, "Abraham are you whistling?"

"Is that a crime in this house?" Abe looked up from his book.

"So I take it you had a good day." Henry continued.

"I had a very good day as it happens." Abe was refusing to acknowledge his fathers underlying question.

"Did you have a date this evening?" Henry tried.

"No." Abe didn't look away from his book.

"Abraham you only whistle after having been in the company of a woman." Henry pointed out.

"If you must know, after you left Fawn Mahoney came by the shop. We went and had a cup of coffee."

"Your friends widow. Abraham I don't know if I should be scolding you or congratulating you." Henry rubbed his brow.

"It was just coffee Pops." Abe finally set his book aside. "We do however plan to meet again next week."

"Who is Fawn Mahoney?" Jo cut in.

"His first kiss." Henry grinned.

"That's actually really cute." Jo couldn't help but grin to.

"Also an old friends widow." Henry added.

"He likes to get hung up on that part." Abe rolled his eyes, "Besides it's only coffee."

"Be careful Abe." The warning was the only thing Henry could impart on his son.

"Always." Abe nodded, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed."


	38. Chapter 38

**Alright, I know Im going to have some angry readers this time because there is a bit of a cliffhanger and tomorrow is the start of my weekend which means you are all going to have to wait until Monday to find out. Sorry. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

It had been a week since Hanson had found out about his partner's condition and he liked to think he was handling it well. Then one day he decided he'd volunteer himself to work with the unusual ME.

"So you want to go check out a possible crime scene?" Hanson wandered into the immortals office. "We've got a lot of blood but no body, we'd like to get your expert opinion."

"Of course." Henry reached for his scarf, "No Jo?"

"She's following another lead I volunteered to baby sit you today Doc." Hanson shrugged.

"Alright then." Henry led the way to the elevator it wasn't until they were in the car the either man spoke again. "I take it you wanted to talk with me."

"Come on Doc just because I let you work with your girlfriend all the time doesn't mean I don't want a shot at it now and then." Hanson tried, to which Henry just watched him. "Okay fine, I've still got some questions about you and Jo. And I don't want to bring it up with Jo because she thinks I'm cool with it."

"I'll do what I can to help." Henry nodded. "Just know that I still have very few answers myself."

"I'm not even going to try and understand the whole immortal thing that's beyond me. I just want to know that you're going to take care of her." Hanson shrugged, "Forever just sounds daunting."

"It is." Henry sighed, "Abigail taught me to live life day by day, it makes things a little easier, but it's hard not to worry about what's going to happen to the people you care about. I will do everything in my power to keep Jo safe and sane, and I can only hope she'll do the same for me."

"You better not let her get arrested like you've been." Hanson pulled up to the crime scene.

"She's already assured me that we are now keeping clothes by the river as a safety precaution."

"What I can't figure out is why you didn't think of that sooner. I mean you're a smart man Doc."

"Frankly I've always hoped to avoid dying again." Henry put on his gloves and started taking a look around the crime scene.

"A little optimistic don't you think." Hanson smirked.

"Yes well luck has never been in my favor." Henry agreed.

"You still feel pain right, I mean when you die." Hanson was cautious about approaching this subject.

"Yes, and for that I am eternally grateful." Henry looked around the scene.

"Really, you like that you can die and still feel every second of it." Hanson frowned.

"I didn't say that I liked waking up and remembering all of the pain both physically and emotionally that I've been through, but I am grateful for it." Henry returned. "The pain is what reminds me that no matter what I am still human." Hanson didn't have a response to that one. "The blood will need to be tested of course, but assuming that this is all from the same person there is no way they survived. Based on the splatter I'd say it was a knife or saw of some type."

"That's all you got?" Hanson frowned.

"Without a body I'm afraid so." Henry peeled of his gloves. "I can guess that our victim and our suspect were of average height."

"Alright, well let's head back then all this blood and no body is giving me the creeps." Hanson shrugged, they had barely made it out of the home when his phone started ringing, "Detective Hanson... Whoa slow down Lucas what's going on? All right hang on. It's for you Doc."

"Lucas what is it?" Henry frowned, "When? I'm on my way." He slammed the phone shut and jumped into the passenger seat of Hanson's car. "Hospital." Was all Henry could get out.

"What's going on Doc?" Hanson followed the ME's into the car and took off for the hospital.

"Doesn't this car go any faster?"

"Henry what happened?" Hanson tried again.

"There was an accident." Henry was clearly panicked, "Abe, I need to be there."

"Calm down Henry I'm sure he's fine." Hanson did his best to comfort his friend. "He's not a child."

"But he is MY child!" Henry all but shouted. Causing Hanson to step on the gas and actually debate turning on his sirens for a minute. Why hadn't he realized it when Henry said his son looked twice his age it all made sense. To be fair the immortality bomb was a bit of shock that was enough to knock anybody off their game.

He knew exactly what was going through Henry's head right now, he was a concerned father, just like Hanson was. If it were either of his boys in the hospital right now he'd be having a fit. God he was lucky he was going to die long before either of his boys, he hoped.

Henry ran straight to the front desk, "I need to know which room Abraham Morgan is in?"

"And you are?" The nurse didn't look up from the computer.

"His roommate." Henry sighed.

"Look ma'am he's with the NYPD." Hanson finally caught up and flashed his badge, "Just tell him which room Abe's in." The nurse nodded and obliged. "Thank you." Hanson watched Henry take off down the hall. He'd give the father some time since they didn't know what type of shape Abe was in, he settled into a chair and waited.


	39. Chapter 39

**Alright I'm sorry I left you with such a naughty cliffhanger, don't be mad at me. Here's what happened to Abe, and also an exciting lead into the next chapter. So I hope you like it, as usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"Abraham!" Henry rushed into the room, only to find Abe sitting in the hospital bed flipping through a magazine. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Relax Pops." Abe set his things aside. "Some idiot ran a red light. I got a bum arm." He showed off his sling, "They want to keep me in here for another couple hours in case I have a concussion."

"Let me see." Henry was at his son side, checking his son's eyes and then testing them by moving his finger back and forth.

"The doctors already did all this." Abe couldn't be annoyed with his dad over this, but he also didn't want to be fussed over any more than he already had been.

"Of course." Henry stepped back.

"Oh no you didn't need to stop. You've got far more experience than any of these fools." Abe smiled, he just wanted his old man to relax. It did at least get a smile out of him. "Where's Jo? I figured you were out with her, when I heard you weren't in your office."

"I was with Detective Hanson actually. I'm sure he's waiting down the hall as we speak." Henry replied pulling up a seat. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I did tell you. I was driving back to the shop after lunch with Myron and some idiot ran a red light. Hit me on the passenger side." Abe shrugged. "And before you say it, yea I know I was really fortunate."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Henry looked at the ceiling with a grin, "I'm just relieved you're alright."

Out in the waiting room Jo had just turned up heading straight for the front desk. "Which room is Abe Morgan in?"

"He's just down the hall." Hanson answered before the nurse could.

"Is Henry with him?" Jo turned to face her partner immediately.

"Yea we got here about five/ten minutes ago. I figured I'd wait out here just in case." Hanson passed on.

"Do you know what happened?" Jo frowned.

"Not a thing, Lucas called all frantic I couldn't understand what he was saying so I passed him on to Henry. After that it was all I could do to get Henry to sit still in the car on the way here. Not that I blame him, if I had gotten the call about one of my boys I'd be off the wall myself."

"I'm going to go see what's going on." Jo took a breath. "You coming?"

"If you're not out in five I'll come in after you." Hanson shrugged, "I'll give you guys some time." Jo nodded and headed in the direction of the room.

"Was the British guy family?" The nurse had been listening in to Jo and Hanson's conversation.

"Father and son." Hanson was happy not to have to specify which was which.

"If he had just said he was his dad, you wouldn't have had to pull your badge out." The nurse rolled her eyes, and Hanson just nodded, before taking his time wandering down the hallway.

"Everybody okay?" Jo peeked her head around the door.

"Oh good you're here can you get him to stop worrying?" Abe grinned.

"You okay?" Jo looked him over and other than his right arm in a sling he looked just the same as he always did.

"I'd be better if they'd let me go home." Abe returned, smiling when Jo went straight to his panicked father for a reassuring hug. "They seem to think because I'm 'old' I'm more likely to have a concussion. I tried to tell them that I've got good genes and if I'm anything like my Pops a car accident won't stop me from living to be over a hundred, but for some reason they didn't believe me." He got a laugh out of Jo and a smile from his old man, he was happy that just having Jo there for reassurance was helping Henry relax, because heaven forbid this had been a real emergency Henry wouldn't be able to handle it alone.

"You didn't tell them that." Henry tried to call his bluff.

"I did, and they didn't believe me." Abe insisted.

"What happened? What about the guy in the other car?" As soon as Jo realized no one was in any immediate danger she went straight into cop mode. "Should he be arrested?"

"What makes you think it wasn't my fault?" Abe smirked, causing Jo to fumble for words. "He ran a red light, I'm sure the cops that were on the scene are more than capable of issuing his ticket. Nothing warranting an investigation from homicide."

"Glad to here because we've got enough on our plate right now." Hanson stood in the doorway. "You okay."

"Never better." Abe grinned, "What's on your plate? Henry hasn't mentioned any new cases."

"Because right now it's not Henry's case." Hanson took a seat across from the two immortals. "There has to be a body for there to be a need for an ME. And right now we've got a crime scene with no body."

"Why are you looking at us?" Jo frowned, when Abe's first instinct was to turn to the two people he knew whose bodies had a tendency to disappear.

"I would have told you if I had been brutally cut up recently." Henry added. "And I most certainly wouldn't have asked to have all of that blood tested."

"I didn't think it was you." Hanson assured, "At least from what I saw when you disappeared all the blood did to."

"A very good point Detective." Henry nodded.

"Alright so it wasn't you." Abe gave an exaggerated show of giving in. "That just means there is actually a body out there. Which is actually less reassuring."

"Well we'll do our best to find it and figure out what happened. It's kinda our job." Jo assured.

"Well good, lets all four of us get out of this ridiculous hospital room and get back to doing out jobs. God knows that shop can't run itself and Jacob isn't out of school for another two hours. If I ask Henry to do it nothing will get sold because there aren't any owners worthy of his precious antiques."

"That is not true." Henry frowned, "I just want someone who won't ruin a beautiful piece of furniture."

"I'm going to head back to the office and let Lieu know what's going on and see if I can get anywhere with our case." Hanson decided, "You guys going to be okay here?"

"I'm going to go talk to the Doctors and see if we can't get Abe out of here. I don't see any signs of a concussion." Henry announced getting up and walking out with Hanson.

"I thought Henry used to be a doctor, why does he seem so uncomfortable in the hospital?" Jo frowned after the two had left.

"Sometimes I think he misses it, sometimes I think he feels guilty for giving up on the living patients." Abe shrugged, "But something happened when I was in my teens that made him want to stop practicing medicine. He never told me what it was, I think that haunts him sometimes. Usually he's not that bad though. I don't know if it's because it's me in the hospital or maybe…actually that might be it."

"What's it?" Jo looked to the older man for an answer.

"This is the hospital he put Adam in." Abe explained. "He's just a couple of floors above us."

"He's in this hospital." Jo stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Abe sat up.

"I think I'm going to go have a talk with my fellow immortal." Jo shrugged, "But please don't tell Henry."

"Mums the word." Abe promised.


	40. Chapter 40

**Here is my next chapter for you lovely people. I love all the reviews I've been getting. So as usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

Jo stood outside the room for a couple minutes; she had never actually met Adam. The closest she came was the short conversation with 'Dr. Farber', which I guess is meeting Adam, but not really. She didn't like the hold he had over Henry.

"We haven't officially met." Jo stood in the doorway of the room. "But from what I've been told you know who I am."

She didn't know if he could see her from where she was standing so she made her way forward. She was having a hard time picturing the man lying in front of her as a murdering psychopath; maybe it was the tubes hooked up to his mouth or the fact that he was lying in a hospital bed.

"You should know that Henry hates himself for what he did to you." Jo started, "But I'm happy he did it, and the day may come where he wants to give in and put you out of your misery. I won't let him; as far as I'm concerned you got what you deserved. If you cause him any more pain I'll never let you get away with it, and you will be praying that you could go back to the condition you're in now. You got what you wanted; I now know of Henry's condition and you now know your theory about your murder weapons was ridiculous." Jo stopped for a moment and moved to the window. "I can't even imagine what you've been through." Jo sighed, "Just don't hurt him like that." Jo could hear the how much that sounded like pleading. "I know you won't stay like this forever, so when you do get up please don't hurt him."

She didn't even know if Adam was actually listening, but she didn't think he had much of a choice. Chances are he was laughing at how ridiculous she sounded but she meant every word.

"I'll be seeing you Adam." She took one last look at the immortal before heading back down to Abe's room.

"Good talk?" Abe looked up, from letting Henry assist him with his jacket.

"I bit one sided." Jo shrugged.

"Talk with who?" Henry frowned.

"A mutual friend on the third floor." Jo Henry was about to over react.

"Please tell me you did not go up there. Jo he's dangerous, and if he knows that you're like us. I don't know what he'll do but it won't be good." Henry forgot about Abe and his jacket.

"I didn't tell him anything about me." Jo sighed, "I just wanted to talk with him."

"I don't imagine he said a whole lot." Henry returned.

"I wanted to be the one doing the talking." Jo rolled her eyes.

"I don't like you going anywhere near him." Henry couldn't help himself.

"It's not like he was in any shape to hurt her." Abe came to the detective's aid.

"I just needed to see him, you talk about him like he's some sort of nightmare man. I wanted to make sure he knew that if he wanted to hurt you he had to get through me first, and I'm not as nice as you are." Jo made her way toward Henry wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You are definitely not a nice woman." Henry smirked, "Worrying me like that while I'm already in a state of panic. Don't you know at my age that could lead to a heart attack?" Jo grinned in return, "And now here you are trying to seduce me in a hospital room just so I won't be upset with you."

"I would never."

"I have keen powers of observation Detective."

"Fine then, is it working?" Jo was looking up at Henry.

"It definitely is." Henry leaned in for a kiss.

"Well this is all nice and good. I have an antique shop to run." Abe cleared his throat. "And I do need a ride."

"And we need to get back to work." Jo sighed. Holding the door for the men, "Henry you need to think about renewing your drivers license. I mean you've already had to drive and pick me up twice and now Abe won't be driving for a little while."

"I can drive just fine." Abe argued, "And besides I'll be out of this sling by the time Henry finally gets around to getting a license."

"This is New York Jo, you don't need to drive to get around. We have bikes and taxi's." Henry agreed.

"You're just lazy." Jo answered, "It would take you an hour or two to go down wait in line take the test and get out of there with a license."

"But I don't need one." Henry returned.

"Henry next time you come to pick me up out of the river if you don't have a license I'm writing you a ticket." Jo decided.

"Not a safe threat, he could decide not to pick you up, or call the cops for indecent exposure. To risky." Abe pointed out.

"What's the big deal about going and getting a license?" Jo navigated traffic.

"Try telling the person behind the desk that yes you have had a license before, but it was before the date of birth on my current birth certificate." Henry reasoned. "It's complicated."

"Everything with you is complicated." Jo just rolled her eyes. "Like you said it's New York not everyone has a license just go in and tell them you never had one and take the test."

"We'll see." Henry gave in.

"Be careful Pops next thing you know she's going to have you getting a cell phone." Abe teased.


	41. Chapter 41

**Here's my attempt at the procedural aspect of the show, I thought I'd throw a little crime into it since that is a part of the show it's not my strong point and it's not going to be two in depth but it's a break from the action for a chapter or two. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

When he finally made it back to the office Henry was ambushed by a concerned Lucas. "Is he alright? The doctors didn't really say anything. Are you okay?" And so forth.

"We're both fine." Henry sighed, "Just a silly accident."

"Okay good, because we just got a body it's pretty beat up." Lucas nodded in the direction of one of the tables. "The cops didn't have much, but she's pretty cut up."

Henry changed coats and took his time looking over the body. "Lucas could you call Detective Hanson I think we found the body that was missing from his crime scene this morning."

With that in mind both detectives were in the morgue in a matter of minutes. "What do you got for us?"

"I'm afraid I have bad news detectives." Henry hardly looked up from the work. "If the crime scene was any indication she isn't the only victim."

"So how many others are we looking at?" Hanson was feeling like it would be late nights for the rest of the week.

"Assuming that each body lost roughly the same amount of blood that she has, we're looking for three or four more bodies at the most." Henry stayed his usual stoic self despite the fact that he was constantly repulsed by the acts of others.

"Where was she found?" Jo questioned.

"The attendants that brought her in said she was found about half a block away." Lucas spoke up. "I over heard them say they think someone was trying to bring her here but got spooked."

"So they wanted us to find her, but not the others." Henry deduced.

"Why don't we go look at where they found her?" Jo invited.

"Field trip." Lucas cheered.

"Someone needs to stay and close up the body." Henry reminded his assistant.

"Right, of course. I meant field trip for you guys." Lucas frowned. "I got this."

"Thank you Lucas." Jo tried to give him an apologetic smile, while they waited for Henry to change coats and grab his scarf.

"So this guy is either a psychopath or really stupid." Hanson reasoned in the elevator. "I mean trying to carry one of the bodies to the police station?"

"The thing that worries me is that we haven't found the other bodies." Henry admitted. "This has all the marks of the early stages of a serial killer. The premature dumping of the body suggests that he was unsure of himself and just starting out. History suggest that serial killers get more creative and experimental the more sure of themselves they become."

"You know this from experience do you?" Jo smirked.

"Well remember when you asked me how I got my hands on a copy of the original Jack the Ripper notes. It wasn't a copy." Henry confessed.

"You were the medical examiner on the Jack the Ripper case." Hanson didn't even try to hide his fascination, "Seriously Doc anything else you'd like to share."

"Nothing that would pertain to our current killer." Henry replied, and all Hanson could do was shake his head while Jo only grinned.

"Does that mean you were the original ME?" Jo wondered as they walked the short distance to where the body was found.

"I suppose you could say that." Henry frowned, "At the time I was still practicing medicine. The police needed someone who could tell them if the body was missing anything, and they only people with that knowledge were doctors and butchers, and the butcher was busy."

"Well I bet that made you feel special." Hanson smirked, before stopping and looking at the sidewalk in front of them "This looks like the place."

"So we're sticking to the story that he was trying to bring the body to the station to get out attention but something spooked him before he got there?" Jo looked around. "Cause it seems a little out there."

"Says the immortal detective." Hanson teased, earning him an eye roll from Jo. "No I understand what you're saying if he was brave or stupid enough to try and carry a body to the front steps of the police station what was so bad that spooked him here?"

"That's an excellent point detectives." Henry was wandering down a side street, "Unless the murderer wasn't the one carrying the body?" He was kneeling over a garbage bag now.

"Someone else volunteered to carry a dead body to the police station?" Jo questioned.

"What if they didn't realize they were carrying a dead body, until the garbage bag ripped and that's what spooked them." Henry dug through the bag finding only a few articles of clothing. "If I'm not mistaken the police were having a clothes drive this week."

"That would explain why they spooked." Hanson shrugged.

"So we need to find who was carrying the garbage bag." Jo frowned, "They could ID the killer."

"Or they made them self a target for the killer by finding the body and not finishing the delivery." Henry added.

"We can try and get prints off the garbage bag." Jo shrugged.

"What about the ATM across the street, the camera might have caught something." Hanson pointed out.

"Alright I send the prints to the lab, you track down the camera." Jo agreed.

"And I'll go back to my lab and see what I can find there." Henry finished for her.


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay so as I've said a couple times before I'm no good at the procedural aspect give me a couple weeks and some good sources for research and I might be able to come up with something but I don't have that type of time. That being said I am leaving for vacation tonight and will not have internet access for four to five days. So this is the last you'll hear from me for a while. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"Any luck detective?" Henry looked up from the body in front of him when he heard Jo approach.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Jo sighed, "We're still waiting on the fingerprints from the lab and Hanson's with the tech guys trying to spot something on the camera."

"Well I'm afraid I couldn't get anything more off the body for you." Henry frowned.

"That's alright, Hanson sent me down to see if you were ready to go home for the day." Jo explained, "Otherwise I'm just sitting up there waiting for information."

"Give me just a minute to finish up here." Henry nodded, so Jo took a seat in the nearest chair.

"Do you ever miss having live patients?" Jo broke the silence.

"I don't miss losing patients." Henry didn't answer the question, "I'm done here. Lucas can you put our friend away before you head home."

"Yea no problem boss." Lucas took over, while Henry traded in his lab coat for his jacket and scarf. "Any big plans for the super couple tonight?"

"Not tonight Lucas." Jo just shook her head.

"Good because I may have spoke to soon when I told you that you could go home." Hanson showed up, "We got an ID on the girl carrying the body."

"Already?" Jo was confused.

"Yea it wasn't hard to spot a woman carrying a large garbage bag down the street and then when we ran her image she had a record for B&E back in the day. Want to go check out her current address." Hanson explained.

"Of course." Jo jumped up and followed her partner to the door.

"You coming Doc?" Hanson called over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't miss this." Henry finished wrapping his scarf and followed the detectives.

"What do we know about her?" Jo questioned as they drove.

"Part time employee at a local diner, did a couple month sentence for B&E when she was a teenager, but other than that nothing. Nothing that could connect her to our serial killer." Hanson sighed. "Then again we don't know who our serial killer is."

"This is the house here." Jo instructed Hanson to park the car.

"I don't want to alarm either of you but the door appears to be open." Henry frowned as they approached the door.

"Doc…"

"I know, I know stay behind you." Henry sighed.

"Actually I was going to volunteer you to go first, if there is a knife wielding serial killer in there I'd prefer not to be his next victim." Hanson joked.

"Mike." Jo wasn't amused.

"Fine, Doc stay behind the guns." Hanson smirked.

"Gladly." Henry couldn't help but smile, he had forgotten what it was like to have friends he could joke openly with.

"NYPD!" Hanson called into the open door, "Any body home?" The only answer was a scream from somewhere upstairs. Causing all three to make a mad dash for the stairs.

"NYPD drop the knife!" Jo was the first one in the room, and unfortunately for the knife wielding mad man he didn't do as he was told and ran straight for the female detective. Which was an open invitation for Hanson to shoot him.

"You alright?" Hanson turned to his partner after kicking the knife out of reach of the bleeding psychopath.

"Fine." Jo applied pressure to the cut in her arm.

"Let me see." Henry moved her hand and jacket out of the way. "You're just fine, I can clean that up and wrap it in no time. Until then apply pressure."

"Doc, you might have another patient." Hanson called from where he was handcuffing the already bleeding victim, and nodding to a woman huddled in the corner.

"I'll call it in." Jo nodded.

"Look for a first aid kit." Henry instructed Jo, before approaching the young woman, "It's alright, I'm a doctor." He tried to assure her. "Can I see?" Slowly the woman uncurled herself for Henry to see the full extent. He had deep knife wounds all across her abdomen and up her arms. He accepted the kit that Jo handed him. "This may sting a little bit." Henry warned, taking his time to clean up each cut before he wrapped and bandaged it. "When the ambulance gets here they're going to take you to the hospital and you'll need quite a few stitches." Henry talked to keep her from fading into unconsciousness. "Then you'll be just fine in no time. I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, but you have to keep your eyes open for just a little bit longer. I can here the ambulance coming, it's less than a block away."

"Henry they're here." Jo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Doc can you come wrap this guy up real quick, we wouldn't want the court to think we didn't take care of our suspects." Hanson called over. "The guys from the ambulance can load her first."

"Of course." Henry let go of the woman's hand, after a few more assuring words, to let the EMT's take her. "Good aim Detective." Henry appreciated Hanson's work, "No major arteries or organs."

"Yea that's what I was worried about." The detective rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid you'll be nice and healthy for your first court appearance." Henry informed the man while he bandaged the wound. The EMT's came for him seconds after Henry had finished, "You're turn detective." Henry turned to Jo.

"Owww." Jo hissed as Henry cleaned the cut.

"Really that hurts." Hanson smirked, "You've been shot and killed twice but a little alcohol on a wound is what gets a reaction out of you."

"Don't make me slap you." Jo grimaced as Henry tightened the wrap.

"All better." Henry kissed her forehead.

"What made you stop being a doctor Doc?" Hanson questioned, "You seem to be more than capable."

"That I'm afraid is a long story." Henry cleaned his hands in the victims bathroom sink.

"Well it's not to late for a drink." Hanson shrugged, "The uniforms are with the EMT's taking our guy to holding, we won't be able to talk to him until morning. We can clock out for the night."

"Alright, a drink it is." Henry sighed.


	43. Chapter 43

**So I'm back and refreshed with a new chapter for you. I've got big plans for whats to come so I hope you like it. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

"Okay Henry enough stalling," Jo accepted the drink he handed her. They were at the table that had recently become their usual spot. "Why did you stop being a doctor?"

"That's not actually accurate, because I am still a doctor." Henry avoided the question.

"Okay why don't you have any live patients anymore." Hanson cut to the point.

"Several years ago now, while I was married to Abigail and Abraham was a teenager I had just got off work at the hospital." Henry started with a sip of his cognac. "I was walking to my car when I witnessed a man get shot, from what I overheard it's a safe bet to assume the man owed money to the wrong people. I rushed to help him, however that got me shot for my efforts. I tried to save the man, to stop his bleeding, but I was fading to quickly and there were sirens. If I had stayed I could have saved the man, but I also would have been witnessed dying. I chose my own well being over that of a patient. I ignored the Hippocratic oath for my own well being. If it happened once, what's to say it wouldn't happen again."

"That's it?" Hanson frowned. "You lost one patient and you called it quits?"

"It was not the fact that the man died, but the fact that I could have saved him and didn't." Henry stared into his drink.

"Henry, those were extenuating circumstances. It had nothing to do with your ability to keep the Hippocratic oath, that was survival for you and your family." Jo frowned.

"That's what Abigail said." He couldn't help but smile.

"I keep telling you she must have been a pretty smart woman." Jo smiled back, "Otherwise she wouldn't have put up with you."

"Your reasoning might not have been sound but we have quickly become the team with the highest percent of case closure since you started working with us. So I'm not complaining." Hanson gave a nod.

"And we would have never met." Jo added placing her hand on his.

"Which would have been tragic for this old man." Henry referred to himself.

"It's not like she was in much better shape Doc." Hanson off handly joked about his partner.

"So you were the ME on the Jack the Ripper cases." Jo changed topics, "Why haven't I heard that story yet?"

"I was called in as a doctor for his last victim." Henry explained.

"The one that was copied here a couple months back." Hanson clarified.

"Precisely." Henry nodded, "So I suppose that means my first case was never solved."

"That's not the ME's fault that's the detectives fault." Jo assured.

"Well then it'd fortunate I am graced with such skilled detectives to work with." Henry complimented.

"It's a good thing you're on our side Doc, cause that charm of yours could be used as a weapon." Hanson rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well in a way good manners and charm were a weapon or a defense based on what you were hoping to gain at the time." Henry got lost in his past, "But both seem to be nearing extinction these days."

"Oh you speak so highly of us young folk." Hanson teased, before noticing the clock behind the bar. "Crap is that really the time." This caused Henry to pull out his pocket watch. "I got to get home to the wife and kids other wise you might find me in the river tomorrow."

"I certainly hope not." Henry smiled, watching the detective grab his jacket.

"Me either because if that's the case I may not be waking up." Hanson said as a far well.

"So what do you say, is it time for us to head out to?" Jo finished her beer.

"If we don't I'm sure we'll hear about it." Henry set aside his empty glass. "Abe would hate for us to miss dinner."

"There you two are." Abe got up when the couple walked into the kitchen, "I don't think either of you have met Fawn." He introduced the woman at the stove. "She heard that I had been in an accident and refused to let me cook. I keep telling her that my roommate has very precise taste buds and she might not want to test them but she insisted."

"I'm sure what ever she's making will taste delicious." Henry offered his hand, this was the first time he was meeting one of his son's love interest. "I'm Henry, and this is my girlfriend Jo."

"Nice to meet you." Fawn accepted the handshake, "Abe hasn't stopped talking about you since I insisted on staying and cooking dinner."

"Well I'm not sure that's a good thing." Henry smiled, and it made Jo wonder if he could ever not be charming to someone.

"Oh but it is, he's said nothing bit good things." Fawn insisted, shaking Jo hand before turning back to the dinner she was cooking.

"So you two went to school together." Jo broke the silence as they all sat down to eat.

"We did, would you believe he was the only man I kissed other than my husband." Fawn couldn't help but blush.

"That's so adorable." Jo returned.

"Abe says you two work together." Fawn continued the conversation.

"Yes, we both work for the New York Police Department, Henry's the head ME and I'm a detective." Jo answered.

"That's really nice that you get to work together everyday." Fawn offered, "So Abe says you're a doctor Henry."

"Yes, I practiced medicine for a while but found working with patients who had already passed on less stressful." Henry supplied.

"It's actually kind of funny you look like a doctor I had back when I was a kid he set my arm for me once after Abe and I had a little to much fun on a swing set." Fawn reminisced, causing Abe fork to stop half way to his mouth, and Jo to choke on her wine. Henry however held a very practiced face of mild curiosity. "But that was long before you were born." Fawn finished, and Abe's fork finally found his mouth.

The rest of dinner continued with small talk and pleasant conversation, ending when Abe remembered something that had been handed to him early in the evening. "I almost forgot Henry we got invited to a graduation in two weeks."

"Two weeks, is it really that near?" Henry frowned thinking back a couple months when Jacob had started working with them.

"Yeah, and he was just accepted to the college we talked him into going to, so he'll be very upset if we don't show up." Abe explained.

"Well of course we're showing up, a graduation is a big deal." Henry promised.


	44. Chapter 44

**So first off I'm super excited I have 200+ reviews that made my day! So here is the next chapter I hope you like it, more to come soon. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

The next morning found the two detectives in the interrogation room with their recovering suspect. While Henry and Lieutenant Reese watched from the other side of the glass.

"You did a pretty good job wrapping him up yesterday." Reese nodded toward the cuffed man in the other room.

"It was nothing the wound was rather superficial, but how is the young lady doing?" Henry responded.

"She's recovering, it took a lot of stiches but thanks to your attention at the house they were able to get her to the hospital with out any extra blood loss." Reese assured, "You are a pretty good doctor Henry."

"I've had practice." He turned from the conversation to listen to what was going on in the other room.

"Where are the other bodies?" Jo repeated to the man in front of her.

"What are you going to tell me detectives? If I tell you where they are you'll reduce my sentence?" The man laughed, "From what three life sentences to one?"

"No, no deals not for you." Hanson was clearly playing bad cop in this scenario. "Personally I think we're wasting our time talking to you. We could send a couple uniforms out into the city and find them in less time."

"You probably could." The man agreed.

"How many were there?" Jo interrupted, "You can at least tell us that much can't you?"

"I don't think he did it, I think he's just another decoy like the girl that was dumping the first body." Hanson put in.

"You know what I can tell you." The man grinned, "I can tell you which ones screamed when they woke up on my table, which ones begged, and which ones accepted their fate."

"Bull." Hanson called him, "You talk like there were dozens of victims."

"How do you know there weren't?" The man returned.

"We have a very skilled ME who took a look at your little blood cave, he let us know there couldn't be more than four victims." Jo informed, "Were they all women?"

"You're doctor obviously isn't that skilled." He rolled his eyes.

"He's the reason you didn't bleed out yesterday." Hanson retorted, just seconds before there was a pounding on the window.

"Excuse us." Jo nodded, holding the interrogation door open for Hanson.

"I need you to try something." Henry was waiting for them. "He reacted just slightly when you asked if they were all women. I believe they were."

"Okay what do you want from us?" Jo wondered.

"Ask him how many people he killed but do it by counting out. I want to see if he reacts to a certain number." Henry instructed.

"Easy enough." Hanson shrugged, sending Henry back in to watch, "We could try it for a location to couldn't we? I mean something general like the boroughs that would narrow it down a bit."

"It's worth a shot." Jo agreed, hand on the door.

"Next time just stick your head in the door, instead of trying to break the glass." Reese just shook her head when Henry came back in.

"Right of course." Henry nodded, while focusing most of his attention on the man in the other room, who didn't seem to notice whether the detectives were there or not. Even when they came back in he just sat as if he were waiting for his stop on the subway.

"That was the hospital, the woman you tried to cut up last night she's doing just fine. She'll be ready to talk to us tomorrow." Jo took her seat across from him. "Anything you want to tell us before she does?"

"Not really." He just shrugged, "She's got nothing to tell you."

"So why not kill her to begin with? You in love with her or something?" Hanson leaned against the wall. "I mean you killed what one…two…three…maybe even four other women but not her."

"That's none of your business." Hanson finally got the man's attention.

"Oh so she is special." Hanson smirked.

"Not anymore." The man went back to examine the interrogation room.

"Where are the bodies?" Jo spoke up in an attempt to break the tension. "I assume we're looking in the city right."

"Well I didn't drive to Jersey." The man rolled his eyes.

Jo and Hanson continued with the suspect for another couple minutes before giving up and meeting Henry and Lt. Reese outside of the interrogation room.

"What did you see Doc?" Hanson rubbed his brows frustrated by the man in the other room.

"I hazard a guess at three bodies in Queens." Henry informed, "We have to assume that when he was asked about bodies he wasn't including the one he tried to have delivered to us."

"That's good enough for me, we'll have officers looking for three female victims in Queens." Reese nodded, "You two make sure you get him locked up and Doctor Morgan I'm sure you're needed down in the OCME.


	45. Chapter 45

**So this chapter kind of just happened, I wasn't really planning it and then I started writing and it came out. So I hope you like it, I've got big plans for the coming chapters. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

It took the police a week in a half but eventually all missing victims were found. Not that the search for bodies prevented other murders from being committed. However none so awful that they prevent Jo and Henry to join Abe in attendance of Jacob's high school graduation. This was also a big a occasion because it was the first time any of them had met Jacob's uncle and all three were ready to compliment him on what an amazing young man he was raising.

Like most high school graduation the ceremony was long and drawn out with a lot of people fidgeting in plastic chairs while the many graduates made the march to the stage to receive their hard earned diplomas. While this was an important event in every student's life every one of them was looking forward to what came next, and that included Jacob. Who knew that his bosses had agreed to close the shop and let him have a small party there once the diploma had been received.

It was safe to say a good time was had by all at the party, Jacob's school friends came and went and the adults had nice conversation it wasn't until around six when Jacob's uncle left with the promise to meet him at home when he was done here that Henry and Abe had agreed to give him his graduation present.

"Alright kid, everyone's gone here's the deal." Abe started.

"After a brief conversation we agreed that you can have your choice of one thing here from the store. Anything you want." Henry continued.

"And if there's nothing here you want we've got a storage unit full of other antiques and some nice pieces of art." Abe finished.

Jacob took one long look around the room before turning to the three individuals in front of him. "No thanks." He shrugged.

"You can pick anything." Abe frowned.

"What I want... is to know what you're hiding from me." Jacob finally confronted the three of them. "I've worked here for months now and I'm not an idiot, you'll start conversations and then edit them or stop talking all together when you see me walk into the room. I'm not a kid I promise I can take it." This caused both Abe and Jo to glance at Henry to take the lead.

"Jacob…" Henry tried to start, "It has nothing to do with your age." Was all he could come up with.

"The way you guys talk sometimes saying things like Henry won't be here long. I started to worry a bit, I mean you're not dying or anything are you?" Jacob frowned.

"Sort of the opposite." Abe smirked.

"We can tell him." Jo couldn't help but grin at Abe's remark.

"Alright, you might want to take a seat. It's a long story." Henry sighed, it seemed like he was telling it more and more often lately. Was more people knowing a good or bad thing? He supposed only time would tell and he had plenty of that to look forward to.

"Come on Henry what's the big secret, you know I'm like the least judgmental person around." Jacob pulled up a chair causing the immortal to smile, Jacob had definitely learned that line from him.

"I was born in September of 1779, and am immortal." Henry let it all out in one breath, then added. "And Abe is my son."

"Alright…" Jacob paused. "That's not what I was expecting."

"Are you okay?" Henry worried.

"Yea, yea I'm good." Jacob nodded

"You're good?" Jo frowned, "That's it, when he told me I had a millions questions, I thought one or both of us were insane."

"Well I've known all three of you for several months now, and I know you all to be sane rational people. So if that's what you're telling me I'll believe it to be the truth." Jacob reasoned, "I mean you are all incredibly smart individuals if you wanted to lie to me you would have come up with something more normal more everyday."

"So you believe me?" Henry took a seat across from the youth.

"Yea I believe you. I mean there are myths and legends about immortals in basically every culture and those have to come from somewhere right." Jacob shrugged, "Anyone else telling me this I probably wouldn't believe them, but I trust you guys and that's why I asked for the truth to begin with."

"Okay my turn then." Jo leaned against the back of Henry's chair. "You know a few months back when there was an attempted robbery in the store. Well I kind of got killed with the same gun that killed Henry 200 years ago. So I'm immortal now as well."

"So that's how it happens you get killed and then some people just don't die?" Jacob frowned, "Because that seems pretty random."

"We don't know what makes a person immortal." Henry admitted, "To date we know of three cases, Jo and myself along with a 2000 year old man named Adam. The only similarity between all three first deaths is that we were trying to protect someone else."

"Henry and Jo were first killed with an old flintlock while Adam was stabbed with a Pugio." Abe added.

"And we still die, we just reawaken in the nearest large body of water." Jo finished.

"Okay but this still doesn't explain why you plan on leaving in a couple years." Jacob went back to one of the reasons he had asked the question to begin with.

"I'm 236 years old, I don't age. The longer I stay in one place the more likely people are to notice." Henry explained. "And I've had bad things happen when the wrong people start to notice."

"So in general we keep this condition secret." Jo concluded, "You can't tell anyone."

"I wasn't planning on it." Jacob assured, "I have to get home before my uncle starts worrying, I expect stories tomorrow at work."

"I promise." Henry smiled, "And congratulation on your graduation."

"Thanks." Jacob nodded grabbing his jacket and heading down the street.


	46. Chapter 46

**So some of the reviews I got last night brought up some interesting ideas that I hadn't really considered but I might have to now, so thank you for that. Also I'm looking forward to the next chapter but since the weekend is approaching I won't be able to post until Monday. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

"Are you alright?" Jo rolled over so she was facing Henry, who had been tossing and turning all night.

"I'm fine, I just can't sleep." He let his head sink into his pillow.

"Are you worried about Jacob knowing?" Jo wrapped her arms around him.

"No. He deserved to know he's here everyday. I trust him." Henry sighed, "Perhaps I'm just not tired." However he was betrayed by a yawn.

"Something's on your mind." Jo frowned, "If it's not Jacob what is it?"

"I've never had this many people know the truth before." He turned to face her.

"And you're scared someone will talk?" Jo guessed.

"No actually I'm not and I think that's what's keeping me awake. There are six of us now you, me, Abe, Hanson, Lucas, and Jacob and I trust everyone of them."

"You've forgot what it's like to have a group of people care about you. You've been on your own for so long now." Jo was relieved that it wasn't worry or regret keeping him up tonight.

"Abigail taught me to live in the moment, and you're teaching me to trust." Henry smiled. "Both things I forgot somewhere along the way."

"I think that only proves one thing." Jo returned the smile, "You have excellent taste in women."

"I'm afraid if we had never crossed paths I would have turned into Adam." Henry sighed.

"You could never be Adam." Jo responded.

"We don't know that, what was he like a thousand years ago. Who says he and I weren't the same once upon a time, and fate saved me but abandoned him." Henry thought aloud.

"You really believe it was fate?" Jo questioned.

"How else do you explain a baby completely uninjured found in Auschwitz of all places by a lovely and understanding nurse. Who then just happens upon me? Then nearly seventy years later what caused me to be in the first car on a doomed train that would lead you to me as well as reveal myself to Adam." Henry returned, "Further more, if not fate what put me on that boat to get shot so many years ago, and what made you return home at just that moment to get shot instead of me."

"Okay so that does seem like a lot of coincidences, but to be fair you've lived a longer life than most so you're bound to have more coincidences than most." Jo reasoned.

"Then tell me the difference between fate and coincidence." Henry ran his hand through her hair. "Both are random events that you can chose to ignore or embrace are they not."

"You're getting to deep for a conversation this late at night." Jo grinned, and Henry just chuckled.

"You know we should go out for a nice dinner sometime we haven't been out in a while." Henry decided. "We should get dressed up and have a fine evening out."

"Why? So you can show off how good you look in a suit compared to how awkward I feel in a dress." Jo returned, not that she was against fine dinning she just didn't know how he could be comfortable in anything while she preferred simple outfits that can be thrown together in a hurry.

"You look beautiful in anything you chose to wear." Henry assured.

"So you wouldn't mind if I went to dinner in your sweat pants and a T-shirt." Jo questioned.

"Only if your hair is a mess as if you had just gotten up, because that's when I find you most attractive." Henry wasn't the type to back down from embarrassing banter.

"I just may hold you to that." Jo teased, she was to self conscious to actually wear sweatpants to a fine dinning establishment and both she and Henry knew it but it was better than giving in to him.

"I certainly hope so." Henry pulled her closer to him. This let them fall asleep with her head on his chest. Well Jo fell asleep, Henry still had a lot on his mind.

When Jo woke up the next morning she wasn't surprised by the fact that Henry was already up, he usually got up before her anyway. So she threw on some of his sweat pants and couldn't help but smile at the conversation from last night.

She heard voices in the kitchen which meant Abe was up but that wasn't much of a surprise either, what was a surprise was the way the voices stopped when she reached for the door knob to the kitchen.

"Good morning Jo." Henry smiled and poured her coffee as he did most mornings when he woke up before her. Abe's back was towards her while he cooked breakfast. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, well any more than usual in this house. So why had they stopped talking when they heard her approaching.

Now she had her own case to solve and she knew both men would be tough nuts to crack, maybe she should get some back up. She could talk to Hanson, but if this was something personal, did she really want to bring others in. What if Abigail's birthday was coming up?

She finally decided there wouldn't be any harm in asking Hanson for some help. "Hey Mike, I'm worried Henry and Abe are keeping something from me."

"And why's that?" He looked up from his computer screen.

"They were talking in the kitchen and then stopped when they heard me approach." Jo explained, "I know it's not much but since Henry told me about …well you know, he hasn't kept anything from me. I'm worried it's something to do with Abigail."

"Was he distant with you at all this morning, I mean did he seem like he was retreating?" Hanson questioned.

"No he seemed perfectly normal." Jo shrugged.

"Well there's your problem, Henry doesn't act normal." Hanson joked, which got a grin from Jo.

"You know what I meant." She just rolled her eyes.

"So what do you want me to do?" Hanson frowned, "If he's not telling you he probably won't tell me. Like you said he tells you everything. Besides what's wrong with a father and son sharing a secret."

"I guess you're right." Jo admitted she knew it was probably nothing but she didn't know how to go about getting the information out of them. Abe might be the easier of the two if she wanted information.


	47. Chapter 47

**I know this chapter is even shorter than pretty much any chapter I've posted thus far with maybe the exception of the first chapter. But please tell me what you think I'll have another chapter for you tomorrow. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

Jo was forced to give up her investigation after a couple days because all she had to base it on was one ended conversation, and Hanson didn't seem nearly as curious as she was. In fact the more she focused on it the more humorous he found it.

So almost two weeks later she and Henry were in a cab on their way to the dinner out he had promised her. Much to his dismay she didn't wear sweatpants and a T-shirt, she had a lovely red dress with her hair pulled part way back so that it would still fall over her shoulders.

The couple kept pleasant conversation in the cab as they always did, Jo had been hounding Henry to reveal the restaurant for a week now but he stood firm, he wanted to do their night out properly. Therefore he picked the restaurant made the reservation and held the cab door for her since she still wouldn't let him drive without a license, and he was stubbornly refusing to go get one.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Jo gave one last attempt as the cab started to cross a bridge.

"If I told you I'd ruin the surprise." Henry only grinned, starring out the window. In a second his grin turned to a frown as a car started to keep pace with their cab and its front passenger side window rolled down.

In a matter of seconds a gunshot rang out and the cab made a sudden jerk to the right causing the couple to collide. "Jo!" Henry held onto her as the car went over the side of the bridge.

"Henry." Jo cried, as the car was about to hit the water. "You said drowning was one of the worst ways to die." She whispered clinging to him.

"Jo look at me, it's going to be okay. Drowning is bad because it causes panic, but we're not going to panic." Henry cupped one hand under her chin so she was looking up at him.

"I'm not ready to accept death like you do." Jo confessed, casting her eyes down as water started to fill the cab.

"I certainly hope not." Henry replied, "But I need you to look at me. I was going to wait until dinner, but it appears we won't be making our reservation." He gave her a small smile as he reached his free hand into his coat pocket. "Jo Martinez will you marry me?" He showed her a ring that was easily as old as he was, and now she was short of breath and it wasn't from the decreasing amount of oxygen in the sinking cab.

"Yes, oh God Henry yes." She kissed him without hesitation. By now only their heads were above water. She broke away just long enough to give a quick instruction. "Put the ring in your pocket I don't want to be the one to lose it." She moved his hand back to his pocket so the ring would be safe and sound when the inevitable came.

"We may not die at the same time, if I go first remain calm, I'll be right there when you wake up." It was Henry's turn to pull away.

"You were doing so well at keeping me distracted." She let out a small laugh.

"My apologies." He frowned.

"Shut up and keep kissing me." She rolled her eyes and held him close.


	48. Chapter 48

**Here's another chapter for you, I'm so happy that everyone likes the story thus far I will attempt to keep writing as long as I possibly can. I know this isn't the show we so desperately want to come back but perhaps it cushions the blow a little bit I know it does for me. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

Henry was right of course they didn't die at the same time, but it was Jo that went first one minute she was kissing Henry trying to focus on the life they would be sharing together and the next her life flashed before her eyes and she woke up gasping for breath in the East River. She didn't have long to panic before Henry popped up right next to her. "I don't know what you're talking about drowning wasn't so bad." She wrapped her arms around his neck and picked up where death had cut them off.

"I suppose it all depends on the company." He breathed, "Come on let's find some clothes before some cops find us." He smiled leading her to shore. Where Jo had insisted they store a bag of clothes and some money for a cab.

"Maybe it's just me but I don't feel like taking a cab back to the shop." Jo slide into some clothes.

"Should we call Abraham, there is a pay phone about a block away." Henry handed off the towel.

"We should call the cops, the cab driver was murdered." Jo frowned, "We need to find out who was driving the other car."

"We can't call the police Jo, what would we tell them? That we were passengers in the cab that crashed into the water, we need to wait until the cab is found by someone else. It won't take more than a day or two. Then we can investigate."

"We can't just sit around and do nothing." Jo argued.

"How about we wait a day, if the cab isn't found by this time tomorrow we make an anonymous call in." Henry sighed, he knew exactly what she was feeling and he really wanted to help, to find out who had killed their cab driver and for what reason but right now he was more concerned about their own safety.

"24 hours." Jo agreed, but she was not happy about it. "Call Abe." She handed off the change for the pay phone. After that it took Abe about ten minutes to find the couple waiting on a park bench.

"I take it this wasn't the evening either of you had in mind." Abe smirked driving them back toward the shop.

"Do you think the other driver knew that there were passengers in the cab?" Jo wondered aloud. "What if we were his targets?"

"Well then he obviously doesn't know a whole lot about you." Abe responded, parking the car and opening up the shop.

"If he were after us he would have had to have followed us from the shop otherwise he wouldn't have known what cab we were in or even if we were in a cab. It wouldn't have been able to appear next to us like that without one of us noticing it before the driver shot our cabbie." Henry assured. "Come on, you go ahead and shower first I'll help Abe fix some food and I'll clean up later."

"I'll make something good since your evening didn't go as planned." Abe promised.

"You could say that." Henry agreed.

"You still got your answer though." Jo called down the hall, while she prepared for her shower.

"You asked her, please tell me it wasn't while you were you know dying." Abe could only put his face in his hand.

"The cab may have been sinking at the time." Henry turned on the stove and accepted the pan his son handed to him.

"How romantic?" Abe rolled his eyes. "At least it's not a story you're going to hear everyday. You'll be the only couple when asked how you proposed to be able to say 'oh we were actually drowning our cab had been forced off the road.'"

"No different than the story of how we met." Jo came down the stairs in sweats. "It's not like I can say yea we met after I investigated his death on a subway."

"That one can be easily changed to you suspected me of poisoning the conductor and causing the wreck." Henry edited, "No death involved, at least none of mine."

"And that's not an unusual introduction." Abe spoke up. "Just curious do you plan on doing anything like normal people."

"I always plan on it, it just never happens." Henry held the plates for Abe to serve up dinner.

"Who needs normal anyway? I tried that once and it didn't end well." Jo poured the wine.

"So I take it you said yes to the old mans poorly timed proposal." Abe turned to Jo, who nodded.

"You can change your mind it was a rather high pressure situation, I'd understand if you don't actually want to." Henry fumbled for words.

"I said yes and I meant it Henry." Jo reached for his hand and smiled. "And I don't plan on changing my mind for a couple hundred years."

"That should give me enough time to prepare for it them." Henry chuckled.

"So wedding talk, you have anything planned?" Abe might actually be more excited than the couple themselves.

"Yes Abraham we planned the whole thing out while drowning in the sinking cab?" Henry replied to his son.

"Well I don't know how long it takes to drown, not all of us have." Abe returned.

"You'd be in the minority at this table." Jo chimed in.

"You be careful I'm going to start calling you mom." Abe turned to Jo, causing her to frown. Not at the thought of being Abe's mom, because Abe was a great man. It was that realization that technically the sixty something year old man would be her stepson. It was one thing to know that Abe was Henry's son and Henry was 200 hundred and what not but there were still certain moments when it really hit her.

"We've still got a little bit of time before that's even partially true." Henry answered for her, as he went to put his dishes in the sink.

"Leave that, I'll take care of it, you two finish your date night." Abe shooed him off the sink.


	49. Chapter 49

**Here's the next chapter, nothing to exciting but I hope you like it none the less. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

Jo was lying on the bed with her laptop open when Henry got out of the shower. "What are you doing?" He frowned.

"Learning French." Jo glanced up from her computer.

"You can't learn French from a computer?" Henry argued, "You learn French my immersing yourself in the language. The same is true for any language."

"Yea well it's hard to immerse myself in the language when you're the only person I know who speaks French, and I'd like to know a little bit before getting lost in Paris." Jo returned, closing her laptop.

"I can teach you." Henry offered digging in his closet.

"What's wrong with learning it on the computer?" Jo rolled her eyes, "I know it's not going to be perfect but it'll be enough to get me to the nearest bathroom."

"You think I wouldn't make sure you were taken care of?" Henry found what he was looking for in the closet and came to stand in front of Jo.

"I know you would, but I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing." Jo returned.

"Fair enough." Henry nodded, "I do however need you to sit there for just a second longer. Now that we aren't dying I'd like to ask you properly." He knelt down in front of her and held out what he had been looking for in the closet. The same ring he had in the cab. "Jo Martinez will you marry me?"

"Yes, Henry. How many times do I have to answer?" Jo couldn't help but laugh.

"Just this one last time." He slid the ring on her finger before standing up to kiss her.

It was later that night when they were both laying in bed that Jo turned to face Henry. "You know what the most unbelievable, insane thing about this is."

"What this are we talking about?" Henry inquired.

"Our condition." Jo shrugged, "I mean we die…we come back…we come back naked." Henry nodded along with her. "Are clothes and everything we had on us comes back to, and in the exact place we had it that morning. You'd think it'd be easier on whatever it is that made us immortal to just bring us back with our clothes on and make us pay for the dry cleaning. Instead of separating us from our belongings and putting them in the exact location we got them from in the morning."

"You know I think that is one aspect of our condition I have never dwelled on." Henry chuckled.

"Because you're to busy thinking about death." Jo returned.

"It wasn't always like that." Henry sighed, "I did a lot of foolish things a long time ago."

"I have a hard time picturing you as a wild man on the town." Jo laughed and Henry chuckled again. There was silence for a bit until Jo spoke again. "Whose ring was this?" She questioned, "You don't keep an antique ring like this around unless it belonged to someone important."

"It was my mothers." Henry supplied admiring the ring on his new fiancées finger.

"Is it the same one you gave to Abigail and Nora?" Jo regretted the question the moment it slipped out of her mouth she didn't really want to know the answer. What if it had been?

"No." Henry answered quickly, "Nora's father insisted that I use her grandmothers ring and since her family had more money my father didn't want to jeopardize the wedding so I agreed." Henry stopped for a minute and remembered, "And Abigail, Abigail got my grandmothers ring. I gave it to Abe when we recovered her body." The couple talked for a little while longer before being woken up far to early by Jo's ringing cell phone.

"Hope you weren't out to late last night." Hanson's voice rang through the phone.

"What's up Hanson?" Jo yawned.

"We got a body." Hanson supplied found in a submerged cab."

"You're kidding." Jo turned to Henry, "A body in a submerged cab, well be right there." She hung up the phone.

"I told you it wouldn't take long." Henry climbed out of bed and went straight for his wardrobe.

"Yea. Yea, and you're always right." Jo yawned once more.

"That's hardly true." Henry returned, "Oh, my watch is missing."

"I swear to God if it's at our crime scene I am super glueing it to your body." Jo smirked. "For something so important you really are kind a careless with it."

"It must have fallen out of my pocket when I pulled the ring out." Henry frowned looking over his nightstand once more.

"You better hope no one finds it before we get there." Jo reached for her badge and gun and headed to the kitchen for a quick coffee before the duo hit the road.


	50. Chapter 50

**Here we go another chapter for you to hopefully enjoy. I'll try to get one more for you before the weekend but work just hit our busy season so we'll see. As usual I own nothing, enjoy. Oh and guys we made it to chapter 50!**

"You two took your sweet time." Hanson greeted the couple. "Good night last night?"

"You knew." Jo frowned, "You told him you were going to ask me?" She turned to Henry.

"I simply asked for his permission." Henry supplied.

"You asked for his permission, why the hell would you ask him for permission?" Jo tried not to shout.

"It's tradition to ask for permission, and I couldn't ask a parent, so I asked the person who looks out for you when I'm not around." Henry went all traditional on Jo and made it hard to for her to be upset.

"So what's going on with this cab?" Jo looked to where they were pulling the vehicle out of the water.

"I told you what the divers told me, we've been waiting to have it pulled out of the water." Hanson answered.

"Any passengers?" Henry questioned, despite knowing the answer.

"No cab's empty except for the driver." Hanson informed.

"Anyone get a chance to look over the back seat yet?" It was Jo's turn to ask.

"Not yet." Hanson frowned, "Why?"

"Henry lost his pocket watch again we'd like to find it before someone else see's it and asks questions." Jo couldn't help but smirk just a little.

"You got to be kidding me." Hanson threw his hands in the air. "You were in the cab?"

"We were on our way to dinner." Henry informed. "A black... Camry I believe is what it said on the back, pulled up next to us rolled its passenger side window down and shot our driver. I believe the last three digits of the license plate was 594."

"You saw all that?" Hanson raised his eyebrows.

"I did." Henry nodded.

"You think you could be one of the victim more often." Hanson smirked, "Having a live victim makes it a bit easier."

Jo had left the two men behind and was already examining the crime scene by the time the two made it to the cab. "You might want to hang on to this." Jo passed the watch off to Henry before he went around to look at the driver.

"Thank you." Henry moved the watch to his pocket.

"So wait a minute you were on your to dinner when the driver got shot?" Hanson stopped.

"Yes." Henry glanced up from the body. "I'm afraid we already know the cause of death so there isn't much else I can do here. We'll have to get him back to the lab."

"Am I wrong in thinking that you did propose last night?" Hanson questioned.

"I did." Henry slid his gloves off and stepped away from the cab.

"So did you propose before or after dying?" Hanson frowned.

"He asked me as the cab was sinking." Jo interrupted, "I was panicking and he knew I needed a distraction. "

"Okay well I suppose that's romantic in a way." Hanson did ask any more questions for a minute. "You know every conversation I have with you two leaves the realm of sanity these days."

"Believe me I am very aware of how incredible some of the things that come out of my mouth sound." Henry assured, "I am not immune to the outstandingness of all of it."

"A relief I suppose." Hanson sighed.

"We aren't going to find anything here that we don't already know." Jo brought up.

"Alright so we go back and look out for a black Camry with the last three digits you gave us say it was anonymous tip from someone on the bridge last night. Then we'll look into who this guy was." Hanson agreed. "Give the Doc a little time with your driver."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jo nodded.

"And try not to die on the drive back to the station. I'm not picking anyone up from the river today." Hanson called as they headed for their car.

"You really think our driver was the target?" Jo worried all the way to the station.

"If we were the targets there are a lot of other easy ways to kill us without harming someone else." Henry pointed out. "I'll see you tonight, sooner if either of us find something." He kissed her cheek and stepped off the elevator, sending her upstairs.

"Has our cab driver arrived Lucas." Henry strolled into the morgue and switched coats.

"Just got here Doc, what are we looking for?" Lucas pulled the sheet back.

"Our victim was my cab driver last night. He was shot in the head around six thirty pm." Henry summarized, "we are looking for any reason why this happened."

"Your cab driver, so you were there last night?" Lucas got excited.

"I'm afraid so." Henry peeled back their patients clothing and started examining the body.

"So you, you know what'd last night?" Lucas gave a quick look around the room.

"I don't know why my drowning excites you so much." Henry couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Cause it's cool, you drowned but you're alive." Lucas all but whispered the word drowned. "How did you, you know, if he was shot?"

"The cab went over the bridge and ruined my carefully planned proposal." Henry vented to his assistant.

"You were gonna propose!" Lucas grinned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you are terrible at keeping secrets." Henry went back to working on the body, "And who said I didn't propose?"

"First off I keep your secret just fine, and secondly you proposed?" Lucas started getting exciting again. "Did she say yes?"

"Yes she did, though I'm not sure why?" Henry couldn't help but smile a little, she had said yes, not once but three times. He never thought he would find any one who would love him like Abigail had and now he had Jo. Why was he so lucky?

"Um because she loves you Doc. It's not rocket science." Lucas handed Henry his hunting knife to officially start the autopsy.


	51. Chapter 51

**So first off I just want to thank everyone who has continued to read and review this story, when I started I never thought it would continue for this long. I promise to keep writing as long as you are still interested in reading it. That being said I've got a couple more nice little filler chapters before something big is happening. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

It took them a couple of days but they finally tracked down the correct black Camry, it didn't help that they were the most sold cars of the year. As it turns out the murder was over a woman. The cab drivers wife had been promising their mystery murderer that she would leave her husband for him and when she didn't he took matters into his own hands.

"So I haven't gotten a chance to really congratulate you yet." Hanson looked to Jo. "Everybody's noticed the ring by now we're all happy for you."

"Thanks Mike." Jo couldn't help but blush.

"I mean it to, you two deserve it. I know things haven't been easy for either of you in the past, but I saw it the first time I saw you together there was something there. I was just hoping you were to stubborn to be interested in such a weird dude." Hanson smiled.

"That weird dude has the final paperwork for the autopsy of our cab driver if you'd like to put it with your report." Henry handed off some papers to the detectives.

"No offense Doc." Hanson looked anywhere but at Henry, while Jo couldn't help but smirk at Henry saying 'dude'.

"I've been called worse." Henry assured.

"You two come here." Lieutenant Reese stuck her head out of her office.

"Good luck." Hanson nodded. The couple knew this had been coming since Jo showed up to work with the ring on her finger. Actually the waiting was making them more nervous about what the Lieutenant would decide, they didn't want to stop working together but they knew if it came down to it they would.

"You two did good on the cab driver case." She didn't look up from her desk. "We got pretty lucky we had that witness on the bridge though." She glanced at the two of them.

"That was pretty lucky, but really we probably would have found him with out it. Once we figured out the wife had been cheating he became our lead suspect." Jo shrugged, "The car just helped us confirm it."

"And you two are doing well." It may have been phrased like a question but it wasn't a question in the slightest.

"Yes ma'am we are." Henry replied.

"You remember what I said about putting couples in the field together?" Reese finally gave them her full attention.

"We do." Jo took a breath preparing for the worst.

"Then you know I don't have a lot of control over what members of the OCME do." The Lieutenant looked to Henry. "And as long as our cases keep getting closed I see know need to change that."

"Thank you Lieu." Jo let out the breath she'd been hanging on to.

"If you two put one finger out of line I better not see Dr. Morgan anywhere but the inside of his morgue." Reese warned.

"Of course." Henry assured.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, congratulations the two of you make a very attractive couple." She let a small smile slip, causing Jo to blush once more. "Do you have anything planned yet?"

"Nothing." Henry started, "She wouldn't even consider anything with an open case, but I don't mind."

"Well there's no hurry you've got plenty of time." The lieutenant led them out of her office.

"Exactly." Jo grinned.

"Now no funny business and you two can still work together understood." Reese gave them a final warning.

"Yes ma'am." Henry agreed.

"So do we get to keep him?" Hanson turned to his partner.

"We get to keep him." She nodded, "As long as there is no funny business."

"So we don't get to keep him." Hanson teased. " I mean I think half of his techniques are considered funny business."

"If my techniques are not wanted I will retire to my morgue." Henry spoke up.

"Now come on Doc it's a joke. I'm happy to work with you, most the time." Hanson smirked. "You know there's something funny about you working in a morgue since you'll probably never actually visit one as a patient."

"Really Mike." Jo rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying, it's sort of ironic." Hanson shrugged.

"I expected that from Lucas but not you." Jo sighed.

"Speaking of Lucas I told him I'd be back soon who knows what story he's dreamed up in my absence." Henry turned for the elevator.

"Hey Doc, congratulations there's not a better woman alive today." Hanson gave the immortal a nod, "Just don't tell my wife I said that."

"Your secret is safe with me detective." He assured before stepping onto the elevator.

"Thank you." Jo turned to her partner once the elevator doors were closed.

"For what?" Hanson frowned.

"Everything, you're a great partner. You put up with all of the insanity that letting Henry into my life has brought with it and your still cool with it." Jo sighed, "And what you told him when he got on the elevator. You know he's really going to appreciate the way you worded it."

"Yea well personally I don't think you're going to find a better man alive today either." Hanson nodded, "And he's grown on me."


	52. Chapter 52

**So first off this chapter is a little bit longer than I intended it to be, in fact I think it's probably my longest chapter to date. It kinda got away from me there at the end I didn't plan on including any of that but it happened because people started to ask my opinion and I started to think about it more and more. I was going to turn it into a chapter of it's own down the road but I don't know what happened. So here you are longer than I thought it would be hope you don't mind. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

That summer went by incredibly normally by Abe's standards. He didn't have to pull anyone out of a river more than twice His father wasn't brooding about death, but actually outside enjoying the warm weather with his fiancée and friends. Abe was able to see Fawn with out Henry looking over his shoulder all in all everything was very nice.

As if to prove a point everyone gathered together on the fourth of July, ending along the East River not to pick up a recently deceased immortal but to watch a fire work show. Not only were Henry, Jo, and Abe there but Hanson joined with his family, Fawn joined with hers, and both Lucas and Jacob brought dates.

Henry had picked up where he left off with Hanson's kids, telling stories and playing catch, eventually getting Jo to join in their game. Which quickly changed from catch to an attempt at touch football when Fawn's grandchildren joined in as well.

"He's going to feel that in the morning." Abe smirked watching his father get taken down by a couple of the smaller children. "I don't know if he's played football before."

"Well I'd be careful Abe, looks like you might end up a big brother." Hanson handed the older man a beer.

"Then they couldn't ask for a better father." Abe nodded, "And as long as he has Jo things will be different."

"So you've known him longest, has he always been so …" Hanson searched for a good word.

"Eccentric." Abe smirked, "I can only tell you what I know from the past sixty-five or so years." Abe sighed, "When he was with mom he was completely different, closer to what he is when he's with Jo, but he was also a lot more paranoid. He didn't start studying death until mom left. He spent a couple years in a very dark place that I didn't think I could pull him out of, I remember him telling me over and over how much he wanted to die and how angry he was with the world that he couldn't. I knew when I wasn't around he'd try and try again. After those first five years he turned into the person you met. Isolated himself from everyone but me, went to work, came home, and then went down to his lab. Then he met Jo and he's starting to become the lighter hearted person he was when I was growing up."

"Damn." Was all Hanson could come up with. "I suppose I should be happy I'm not him."

"Yea." Abe watched his father continue to attempt touch football. "But Jo's good for him, he won't have to go through what happened with mom again. And he'll have all of you long after I'm gone."

"Detective," Henry pulled himself free of the kids, "I am going to have to call for a substitution. I am afraid American football is never going to be my sport."

"I gotcha Doc." Hanson handed off his unopened beer.

"Mike, take advantage of this." Henry stopped him; "They aren't always going to be so excited to come see fireworks with their father."

"Hey I'm here aren't I?" Abe reminded.

"Yes but there were several years when you weren't. Of course I'm not saying your mother and I didn't enjoy a nice picnic and firework show to ourselves but your presence was missed." Henry returned.

"Don't worry Doc, I'm not taking anything for granted." Mike gave the immortal a pat on the back before inserting himself into the football game by lifting his youngest son up from around the waist.

"So what were you two talking about." Henry turned to his son.

"Oh nothing exciting, just complaining about how you never played football with me." Abe teased.

"I played plenty of sports with you, you were never interested in football." Henry defended, knowing perfectly well that the conversation had nothing to do with touch football, he let it go. "So what am I supposed to do with this?" He gestured to the unopened bottle of beer.

"Drink it." Abe rolled his eyes at the frown forming on his old mans face, "Or put it back in the cooler and grab a bottle of water." Henry went to open the beer.

"Not so fast." Jo pulled herself from the kid's game. "Look in my backpack." She grinned as Henry pulled out a bottle of cognac and gave Jo a stern look of disapproval, before smiling himself.

"You shouldn't have brought this." Henry reminded, "But it's greatly appreciated."

"As long as you don't mind drinking from a plastic cup." Jo handed off a solo cup.

"I'm sure I'll survive." Henry assured carefully pouring the drink before returning the bottle to the bottom of the backpack.

"That better not have been what I thought it was." Lieutenant Reese approached from behind with a man they had to assume was her husband. "My detectives better not have open bottles in a public place."

"In that case I assure it wasn't what you thought you saw." Henry set the cup on top of the nearest cooler.

"Lieu we weren't expecting to see you." Jo stood a little straighter.

"My husband and I came to see the fireworks same as everyone else. Our daughters are supposed to be joining us before the display whenever they're done with their friends." Reese supplied, "I have to say Henry those grass stains don't match the scarf."

"Yes and I learned that I'm not cut out for American football." Henry subconsciously wiped at some of the stains on his pants.

"I think any one in the precinct could've told you that." Reese couldn't help but smirk.

"Well in his defense he held his own against a team of ten to five year olds." Abe couldn't help himself.

"Lieutenant, I don't think you've met my roommate Abraham." Henry quickly introduced Abe.

"And neither of you have met my husband Charles." Reese followed suit, which led to a quick bout of hand shaking.

"Doc, please tell me this isn't some of your fancy pants drink." Hanson exited the football game and had to move the cup to get a beer from the cooler. "Lieutenant." Hanson instinctively moved the beer behind his back.

"It's your day off, and last time I checked you're all old enough to consume alcohol." Reese commented, "Enjoy your afternoon, I think we're going to go see if we can track down our girls. And I expect all of you at work tomorrow on time, hangover or otherwise." Reese called over her shoulder, "That goes for the members of the OCME Lucas." The all turned to find the young man and his date with a couple of Jell-O shots they had snuck in. Hearing his name he did as Hanson had done and stashed the offending Jell-O shot behind his back.

"This is a family event." Henry scolded Lucas.

"Yea, Yea I know, but come on Doc I really like this girl I gotta impress her somehow." Lucas glanced at the young woman behind him.

"Trust me getting drunk is not all that impressive." Henry returned.

"You've got a little experience there Doc?" Hanson cut in, "It can't be easy to get drunk on fruffy drinks."

"I'm only human detective, and I wasn't always so picky about what I drank." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Mike rein the boys in it's starting to get dark." Karen called from where she was talking with a small group of women.

"Excuse me." Mike sighed, getting his boys to sit still for even a half hour firework show was going to be a challenge.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to go see if I can pull my date away from her children." Abe pulled himself up from his chair.

"Well my dear it appears we should take our seats as well." Henry pulled out a folding chair for Jo before setting one up for himself.

"Henry I have to ask, I mean seeing you with those kids, do you want children?" Jo spoke up after a minute of just the two of them sitting there.

"I want what you want." Henry decided on a diplomatic answer, he missed have a young child around the house but he worried about the son he had, he knew he didn't want to out live another child.

"That's not an answer." Jo argued.

"Sometimes I miss having a young child." Henry confessed, "But I don't ever want you to have to deal with the pain of even knowing you will outlive your child."

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about that." Jo looked at the grass, "Ever since I was killed, I haven't had a, well I, well that time of the month hasn't come."

"So you're…"

"No I went to the doctor a week or so ago after talking to a suspect I didn't tell anyone and he says I'm not. Henry I was killed months ago, I don't think I can have kids." Jo confessed holding her gaze with the ground waiting for a reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me all this sooner, you kept up the appearance of a period?" Henry frowned.

"I didn't want to worry you." Jo sighed, finally looking up.

"Hey come here." Henry pulled her from her chair, "If we decide we want kids down the road there's always adoption." Henry held her against him, "I hate that you thought you had to pretend, Abigail and I couldn't have kids of our own and we always assumed it was because of my condition, so I'm not surprised and I'm not disappointed. When and if we want kids there are always options. Adoption worked for me once before."

"Damn right it did." Abe walked up only hearing that last sentence. "Everything okay?"

"Yea everything's just fine." Jo separated from Henry but not by much.

"Just discussing our future." Henry dismissed his son's concern, "Fawn would you like a drink, I think we have some soda, water, beer, lemonade, and Jo snuck me some cognac but I'm willing to share."

"I think I'll just have a water." Fawn smiled the way women always did when Henry decided to charm them.

"Well then here you are." Henry handed off a bottle, "I believe the fireworks are getting ready to start, so Jo if you find your seat is uncomfortable I think I have room here in mine." Henry offered his lap.

"Nice try Romeo." Jo smirked, "But mine's just fine."


	53. Chapter 53

**So since I've had a couple people ask why I chose that particular way of dealing with could Jo get present or not, the answer is really simple, as a woman I couldn't imagine living forever having a period each month. So there you go that's my reason why. Now this chapter is a bit of a filler bit also the beginning of something I've been planning for a while. So let me know what you think. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

The summer came and went July turned to August and August to September, where much to Henry's dismay Jo was insisting on celebrating his birthday.

"After the first century and half birthdays become less exciting." Henry sighed after Jo finally convinced him that since they celebrated hers a month or so ago why couldn't they celebrate his.

"I'm sure you've had a memorable birthday or two." Jo tried to get him to lighten up.

"Yes I've had very many birthdays and I remember them all. Which is why I don't need to celebrate another."

"Oh that's a really rotten attitude." Jo returned.

"I just don't see the point in fussing over another year of life, at least in my case." Henry argued.

"Well then why celebrate my birthday, I'm going to have just as many as you are someday."

"The key word is someday, and until that day arrives I want you to cherish a life as normal as possible." Henry attempted.

"What's more normal than a birthday dinner out with my husband to be?" Jo retorted.

"I'm just saying we could have had just as nice a dinner at home." Henry pointed out.

"You know what fine, I give up we'll have dinner at home." Jo threw her arms in the air before turning the car around.

"Now come on Jo I don't mean to upset you I just don't like people fussing over me." Henry knew he had messed up, she had been trying to do something nice and he refused to accept it.

"Yea well sometimes having people fuss over you is a good thing." Jo held her gaze out the front window.

"I know and if you want to go to dinner I won't argue." Henry gave in.

"I'm not turning this car around again." Jo gave him a look out of the corner of her eyes. "You don't want to go out we won't go out it's your birthday."

"I'm sorry Jo." Henry tried again.

"Don't be I should have known." Jo parked the car and unlocked the shop. "Why would you want to be reminded of how much older you are than the rest of the people on the planet."

"Jo…" Henry followed her through the shop, "I didn't mean to upset you. If you really want we can go out to dinner, maybe just on another night." He called after her as she walked into the living room letting the door close behind her.

He opened the living room door to find not an upset Jo, but Abe, Hanson, Jacob, Lucas, and of course Jo with a very proud grin on her face. "Happy birthday old man." She couldn't contain her pride when she saw exactly how surprised he was.

"I…I don't know what to say." Henry blushed, accepting the drink his son handed him.

"You know this may be the first time I've ever seen you speechless." Abe smirked.

"Happy birthday Doc." Hanson was also enjoying the feeling of having one over on the immortal.

"I still expect that dinner out you were going on about coming up the stairs." Jo wrapped her arms around him.

"I think you deserve it." Henry agreed pulling her into a kiss that got a whistle from Lucas and a grin from Abe, while Hanson and Jacob turned away.

"Were you surprised?" Jo pulled away. "

"I was." Henry nodded.

"Really?" Jo was grinning again.

"Truly." Henry assured, "A grand accomplishment, as there are few things on this planet that can surprise me."

"As long as I'm one of them." Jo escorted Henry to the kitchen where they had various foods and goodies prepared with a cake in the center with only three candles on top 237.

"Always." He hugged her again "You didn't have to do all this." His arms stayed around her waist.

"Yes I did, when was the last time you had a real birthday party?" Jo handed him a plate to fill up. "With actual guests who knew your actual age."

"I'll admit the last one has been a while." Henry admitted. "Come on we have guests to entertain."


	54. Chapter 54

**So this chapter is a definite lead in to what's going to happen in the next chapter, I hope you like it I don't have to much else to say at the moment. So please let me know what you think. The longer the story gets the more self conscious I get of it. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

The group ate and drank and listened as Henry told tales of his best and worst birthdays, only to stop when they heard the bells jingle downstairs.

"Who could that be?" Abe frowned.

"Oh I invited Lieu around for drinks she over heard Lucas and I talking about it, I didn't think she'd actually come." Hanson admitted. They listened to the creaking on the stairs and the knock on the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Reece stuck her head in the door.

"No of course not." Henry stood and poured her a glass of wine. "Just talking of birthdays past."

"We were just about to cut the cake." Jo assured, going to stand.

"No I got it." Jacob jumped to his feet, "Do you have any more soda in the fridge?"

"Should be some more cans for you on the bottom shelf." Abe called after him. "And don't drop the cake I put a lot of hard work into it."

"You got it boss." Was the only answer he got.

"I don't think I've ever been to your house before." Reece looked around the living room at all of the antiques.

"I think everyone else in the precinct has." Henry returned, "Either when searching the place and accusing me of mass murder or after I killed my stalker."

"Well next time officers get called to your house I'll be sure to accompany them." Reece returned.

"Here we go shouldn't you people be singing or something." Jacob pushed the door open with his shoulder.

"That's absolutely not necessary." Henry protested.

"Come on Boss it's your birthday we gotta sing." Lucas chimed in.

"237?" Reece looked at the candles while Abe, Lucas, and Jacob started singing to Henry.

"It's a joke." Hanson supplied. "I mean we all see how old fashioned he acts."

"Okay." Reece didn't seem convinced.

"You'd think since Abe owns the antique store most of this stuff would be his but nope, Henry's been collecting old stuff like this all his life." Jo added.

"I'm sure he has." Reece didn't argue.

"What are you implying Lieutenant?" Henry frowned.

"I know everything that goes on in my precinct. I've told you this time and time again." She accepted the piece of cake Abe handed to her.

"Would you care to explain what you think you know?" Henry took a long sip of his wine.

"I think it's story time." Abe finished passing out cake and sat back in his chair with his cake and a glass of scotch.

"Actually I agree with Abe." Jo held onto Henry's hand knowing what inner battle he must be facing right about now.

"I don't know." Reece looked at the crowd.

"Oh don't worry about them, they love a good story." Henry nodded in the direction of Lucas and Jacob. "What do you think you know Lieutenant?"


	55. Chapter 55

**Okay so I've been holding on to this idea for a while because I figured if anyone was going to figure out Henry's condition it was going to be Reece, cause like she said she knows everything that goes on in her precinct. So I hope you like it tell me what you think, as usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"Alright then." Reece settled down into the nearest empty chair, "This story starts many years ago. I was about five years old and my older brother and sister were taking me down the street to get ice cream. We didn't live in the best neighborhood but usually a short trip to the corner store wasn't too dangerous. Except on this day there was a shooting, my sister got hit but we were lucky there was also a doctor passing by who pulled us out of harms way. When the gunfire had stopped he took us back to his apartment and stitched up my sisters arm. The whole time telling stories about his son and telling us how brave we were." Reece stopped for a minute, " When he was done helping my sister he insisted on walking us home making sure we were safe. When we got there my older cousin was had just gotten back from a couple years in France and immediately recognized the doctor as an old neighbor. They struck up a conversation about his son and playing the piano, and how it didn't look like things had changed all that much for the doctor. The doctor left before my mom got home, so she insisted we take her back to his apartment the next day with some things she had made as a thank you, but when we got there the door was partially open and the apartment was empty." Reece concluded, the group was watching Henry for a response.

"That's a very interesting story but for the likes of me I can't figure out what it has to do with me." Henry took one last sip of wine before setting his glass aside. "I don't mean to be rude but when you were five years old I was likely not born yet."

"That's what I told myself the first time you walked into the precinct. I never forgot the face of the doctor that saved my sisters life and imagine my surprise when he just strolled into my precinct over forty years later unchanged." Reece returned, "But the more I asked you questions the less sense you made."

"Well a stitching a graze is hardly saving her life." Henry insisted, realizing what he had said to late.

"So it was you then." Lieutenant Reece dropped her empty cake plate. "How is that even possible?" It was easy to think about when it was just theories but when faced with the reality she wasn't as confident.

"Now I didn't say it was me." Henry back tracked, "You said this doctor stitched up your sisters arm, that led me to assume it wasn't anything serious otherwise I'm sure he would have rushed you to the hospital, when I said graze it was just a guess."

"Henry." Jo stopped him.

"No." Reece nodded, "When you're five years old and your big sister gets shot it's always going to be life or death and I never forgot that face, your face. I brushed it off at first as a relative perhaps, and then you mentioned your roommate Abraham, and the conversation the doctor had with my cousin about a son named Abe came back to me, I did the math if he was a teenager then he'd be the same age as your roommate now. So it could be a coincidence, but the more I asked you the less sense everything made. So Doctor Morgan explain to me how you were married with a teenage son when I was five years old and now over forty years later you look exactly the same with a seventy year old roommate with the same name as the teenage son."

"I suppose the simple answer to the last part would be that Abraham is my son, that same teenage son I bragged about those many years ago." Henry sighed, "I suppose I better top off my glass because we're going to be here for a while."

"This story never gets old." Lucas moved to the edge of his seat.

"You know I've never actually heard the whole story." Jacob grinned.

"Lieutenant if I may before I start what exactly made you suspicious of me beyond your childhood experience?" Henry sighed.

"The first thing that really pushed me was when I found out that your roommate was named Abraham, then I was curious about the way you reacted when you found his mothers body, and then what really put me over the edge was where that second bullet went when you were held up in the morgue." Reece finally confessed what she had been holding onto for months.

"It appears you put it all together on your own." Henry tried to get out of telling his story once again, she didn't have anything concrete, but she got the idea of it.

"It doesn't make any sense." Reece pointed out.

"No, no it doesn't." Henry agreed.

"Well then try and make it make sense Henry." Reece turned her full attention to the immortal doctor and he knew he wasn't getting out of it.

"Well this may take a while and I've heard it before so I'm going to get home to the wife and kids." Hanson stood, and Henry went to stand with him, "No I'll show myself out, happy birthday Doc."

"Thank you detective." Henry nodded, "Alright I suppose today of all days is a good place to start at the beginning."

"I'll get another bottle of wine." Abe decided realizing just how long this night might actually become.

"So I was born on this day in 1779." Henry started, "In 1814 I was on a ship coming to America when a slave on board the ship had a fever I refused to let them throw him over board. In the end I was shot and thrown over board. I was killed that night and then I woke up in the water without any clue as to how or why I was there. In the 200 plus years since then I've died many times and woken up naked in the nearest body of water, naked and having not aged a day." The room was silent for a minute. "Well do you believe me?"


	56. Chapter 56

**Okay I decided to be nice no cliffhanger going into the weekend, that doesn't mean I don't want reviews though. I love waking up in the morning and finding that my inbox is full of you lovely peoples opinions. So as usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"Okay." Reece nodded, "Keep going."

"Excuse me." Henry frowned.

"237 years Doctor Morgan, that is what you're telling me." Reece returned.

"You were prepared to accept seventy maybe even ninety but not two centuries." Henry questioned.

"I don't know what I was going to accept." Reece admitted, "So keep going what did you do with 200 years and how did you end up in my precinct?"

"Ending up in your precinct was fate or coincidence how ever you chose to look at it when the subway crashed with me in the first car and a suspect in your investigation." Henry replied. "As for the rest, it is a very long story what are you most interested in. Shall I start from around the time we first encountered each other or would you like me to go all the way back."

"When we met should be good for now." Reece decided, Jo was silently thanking a God she hadn't prayed to in years. Henry was openly sharing with someone, without any more encouragement than simply her hand in his.

"Well then I should start a little further back for accuracy." Henry nodded, "World War II was coming to a close when a beautiful young nurse found a baby completely unharmed in Auschwitz of all places. She then found the nearest doctor and the three of them some how fit together. The nurse, Abigail, and the doctor, myself, adopted the infant, Abraham, and then eventually moved to New York. Where Abigail and I got married. Now about five years before I stitched up your sister's arm, your cousin was our next door neighbor, he and his girlfriend had gotten into an argument and he found himself knocking on my door in need of some medical help. While I went to get tools to stitch up his hand he introduced Abraham to jazz. As a result your cousin came over at least three times a week to teach Abe jazz that was until he moved to Paris. Are you with me so far?" Henry stopped watching the lieutenant digest what he was telling her.

"Alright keep going." She just nodded.

"Well five years pass I'm coming home from the hospital when I heard gun fire and saw three young children about to get caught in the cross fire. I pulled them out of the way and noticed that the oldest girl was bleeding. My apartment was half a block away so I took them there and stitched her up, and that is when we first met. I then walked you home where I was recognized by your cousin and so after polite conversation I went home explained the situation to my wife and son and we moved immediately, in case your cousin thought to question why I hadn't seemed to age in the years that had passed since we saw each other last."

"You never told me he was the reason we moved." Abe interrupted, "Couldn't I have at least said hey or something."

"Abraham you know why we couldn't have done that." Henry sighed, "And I am sorry about that I know you liked him."

"No apologies what's done is done." Abe shrugged.

"He plays at a jazz bar downtown on Saturday nights you can still go see him." Reece informed. "Well Abe can, I'm in no position to lose my head ME right now."

"So you believe him." Jo grinned.

"I came here with my suspicions it would be pretty stupid if I called him crazy for confirming what I already believed." Reece pointed out. "Now detective are you going to fill me in on your behavior as of late."

"Excuse me." Jo frowned.

"You've started acting a little reckless in the field, putting yourself in front of cars all behavior I've come to expect from Doctor Morgan but a little surprising in you." Reece stared Jo down, she felt she a little girl back before her mom passed away caught in the act of doing something wrong.

"I am afraid that is my fault as well, if I had done as Jo and Abraham had suggested I never would have been held at gun point to begin with." Henry starts to explain. "I should have gotten rid of the gun the minute I got it but…"

"Henry it's not your fault, it has never been your fault, and it will never be your fault." Jo rolled her eyes. "Henry has the gun that killed him the first time, the theory was that it was the only weapon that could kill him…"

"Thankfully that was proven wrong." Abe cut in.

"Anyway, knowing the theory of the gun and seeing Henry at gun point I intervened and for my effort I ended up in the East river." Jo concluded.

"So to be clear you are both telling me you're immortal." Reece summarized.

"Hey how come no one told me about Jo?" Jacob interrupted. "I think that's one thing that would have come up in all of your story telling."

"Sorry Jacob it was an assumption that when Henry told you about himself he told you about me. It's not like I have exciting stories to tell yet so you haven't missed a whole lot." Jo apologized.

"So naked in the East river." Reece repeated, "This wouldn't have anything to do with your skinny dipping would it Doctor?"

"I'm afraid it has everything to do with it." Henry responded.

"So you don't sleep naked?" Reece raised an eyebrow.

"That's something you'll have to ask my fiancée." Henry couldn't help himself, earning him a slap from Jo.

"He's lost every ounce of what it feels like to be embarrassed." Jo rolled her eyes.

"A side effect of half of New York seeing you in your birthday suit I'd assume." Reece smirked, and Henry just raised a shoulder in a half shrug.

"Then the answer is no most of the time I do not sleep in the nude and the torture devices from my interrogation were in fact torture devices not for sex." Henry cleared the air. "Lieutenant I have to ask armed with this new information what will you do?"

"What can I do?" Reece returned, "I have no proof of anything, if I were to accuse you I would sound insane, and besides since the two of you have started working together we've had more closed cases than the precinct has seen in a long time."

"I appreciate that ma'am." Henry nodded.

"I'm not doing it for you doctor, I'm doing it for me. You two make my precinct look good." Reece stood up. "Now I should probably go, thank you for the wine, the cake, and the truth. Happy birthday Henry, and please don't call me ma'am again, it's a little weird coming from someone older than you."

"Of course Lieutenant." Henry smiled, "Should I walk you out?"

"I think I can find the door, and you still have guests." Reece made her exit.


	57. Chapter 57

**Sorry it took me a little while to post this I had stuff going on all weekend and hardly had any time to type so this week I'm going to try and continue posting everyday but we'll see how that goes. I've got about another week and a half of being really busy at work so I apologies in advance if I don't get a chapter up daily. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"If it's all the same to you, I don't plan on sharing again anytime soon." Henry announced as he and Jo crawled into bed after finally chasing out Jacob and Lucas.

"I'm proud of you." Jo answered, "You're trusting people."

"I trust you." Henry corrected, "And if you trust them I'm going to trust them."

"It's a start then." Jo kissed the man in front of her. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"The best I've had in decades." Henry assured, "Thank you for that by the way."

"You needed it." Jo smiled, "You need to loosen up Doctor Morgan."

"Well my dear Detective I might need someone to remind me how." Henry's eyes were only on Jo.

"You know I haven't given you a proper birthday present yet." She smirked.

The next morning Henry founding himself delivering coffee to the detectives upstairs, "Consider it a thank you for the lovely party last night."

"Thanks Doc." Hanson nodded, "How'd things go with Reece?"

"You two in here." Lieutenant Reece stuck her head out of her office.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Jo couldn't help but be a little concerned about being called to her boss's office the morning after confessing a incredibly unbelievable secret. She could tell Henry was a little shaken as well. "Hey the blinds are open I don't see any men in white coats." Jo tried to relax Henry.

"If any show up while you're in there I'll call up Lucas and we'll run interference while you guys make your escape." Hanson assured.

"Now." Reece called out, causing the couple to rush to the door.

"How can we be of assistance?" Henry kept up a strong mask while taking a seat across from the Lieutenant.

"So explain this death thing for me. I understand you die and come back but what happens when you die, if I put you in the field will it be a hazard to others working with you."

"Whoa Lieu you can't stick me behind a desk." Jo jumped up.

"I don't want to but I don't want to risk losing you or any other members of my precinct." Reece sighed.

"I assure you Lieutenant I…we die the same as anybody else would, we still feel every second of the pain. We will not seek death out. The only difference between us dying and everyone else is that as soon as we breathe our last breath our bodies disappear and reappear very inconveniently located in the nearest large body of water." Henry explained, "If we were to die the only danger would be to our secret and our life here in New York."

"So keep us with Hanson and everybody's safe he knows what to do if we die, and I promise we won't jump in front of speeding bullets." Jo added.

"Lieu I won't work with anyone else." Hanson pushed the door open almost as if on cue. "You're not going to find a better detective than Jo, and Henry… well Henry has experience. I refuse to work with anyone else."

"Thank you for that Hanson." Reece couldn't help but smirk. "As long as you accept the risk of going into a possible shoot out situation and being the only one left there with multiple perps."

"If I may, why would I bring Henry to a shoot out situation? I doubt he's fired a gun since World War II if then." Hanson argued, "No offense Doc."

"I confess I'm not your man for a gun fight." Henry agreed.

"Okay that's a fair enough point." Reece nodded. "If Detective Hanson is willing to work with you, the both of you can continue working in the field, but if you get anyone else killed by dying that stops."

"Of course." Henry assured.

"You got it." Jo added.

"Now there are two other issue I'd like to address." Reece sighed.

"Should I go?" Hanson suddenly felt awkward for barging in.

"You don't have to." Reece smirked again, "These are your partners by default you're involved. Now it's one thing to have an eccentric ME skinny-dipping but if my detectives start getting arrested we're going to have a problem. You two better put together some back up plan."

"It's already been taken care of." Henry replied, "Jo made sure we had an emergency bag ready by the river, just in case."

"Yea cause a smart guy like the Doc there couldn't think of something so simple when he was skinny dipping on his own." Hanson teased.

"As long as I don't see either of you in here for indecent exposure." Reece warned.

"No ma'am." Henry agreed.

"What did I tell you last night Doctor Morgan." Reece reminded.

"My apologies I won't let it happen again." Henry assured.

"It better not." Reece grinned. "Now one last issue…Have the two of you discussed wedding plans?"

"Oh yea that's a question I want to ask to." Hanson agreed.

"We're thinking a small ceremony in October. Followed by a long weekend in the country." Henry looked to Jo for confirmation.

"And then in the spring we're going to spend a week or two in Paris." Jo agreed.

"Paris in the spring time is magical, well Paris anytime is magical but I want Jo's first impression to be flowers blooming." Henry explained.

"So when should we expect invitations?" Reece questioned.

"It's not going to be formal, but we'll let you know when we choose a date." Jo told both Reece and Hanson.


	58. Chapter 58

**Okay I am open to criticism about this chapter because I am writing something I have no experience with whats so ever. I did the best that I could but I don't know. I hope you like it, as usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

October came and it was time for a simple ceremony with only the select few. The only guests being, Abe of course, with Fawn, Hanson and his family, Lucas, Jacob, and Lieutenant Reece. Fawn, Reece, and Karen were outside with Jo while the men were inside by the alter.

"You ready Pops." Abe straightened his father's already straight bow tie.

"I really truly am." Henry nodded after a breath, "And you're…"

"I told you already I'm happy for you and I wanted this for you before you wanted this, before you even knew she existed I wanted you to marry her." Abe rolled his eyes.

"Well that's not logical, if I didn't know she existed, you wouldn't have known therefore…"

"He wasn't being literal Doc." Hanson smirked.

"Yea take a breath Henry it's only forever." Jacob grinned earning a chuckle from everyone but the groom.

"What if she doesn't want to… I mean in a couple decades what if she decides that she doesn't want…"

"Knock it off Doc." Lucas tried his hand, "You two are perfect for each other everyone saw it, even fate saw it otherwise you two wouldn't be making the occasional skinny dip together."

"What the kid is trying to say is despite every obstacle the two of you have faced, most of them caused by you, she is still standing out there in a beautiful white dress ready to take you're hand forever. She knows what forever means, and it probably won't be easy but that's what marriage is, it's not easy, no matter how long it lasts." Abe took over.

"Exactly." Lucas nodded.

"Thank you Abraham." Henry patted his son's shoulder, "What would I do with out you."

"You'd probably be locked in some asylum somewhere moping in self pity." Abe returned, "Now if you'll excuse me I was asked to walk both the bride and the rings down the aisle." He made his way back to the bride while the men took their places.

"You okay?" Karen helped her with the simple white dress and white shawl that covered the scar on her chest. "You look nervous."

"I'm fine." Jo shrugged off the concern. "I'm ready, I've done this before."

"But not like this." Reece reminded. "This is forever Jo."

"Every marriage is supposed to be forever." Fawn added, even though she didn't know the full story. "But that doesn't always make it so."

"I know I learned that the hard way." Jo nodded, "This time though, this time I'm ready for forever."

"Alright then, you look prefect." Karen assured. "You'll knock him dead."

"Not the best pun." Jo smirked.

"You ready kid." Abe stuck his head through the door.

"Yea I'm good." Jo grinned.

"You look gorgeous." He held out his arm while the women went to take their seats. "You're lucky my old man saw you first."

"Who says we can't sneak out the back door now, just the two of us." Jo returned. "Because I don't want to be sent to my room, it would be pretty embarrassing for a seventy year old man to be grounded by his father."

"Alright we'll avoid your embarrassment." Jo smiled, she had thought about asking Hanson to walk her down the aisle but in the ended decided on Abe. Hanson was a great partner and he looked out for her, but Abe had helped her when no one else could, Abe had helped her understand Henry in the beginning, and now he was one of her best friends with his constant teasing and support. She couldn't imagine anyone else walking her down the aisle. "Let's do this." Jo breathed.

"I'm right with you kid." Abe assured pushing the doors open. Abe loved the look on his father's face the minute he caught sight of Jo. The worry Henry had been sharing with the men before was gone, he was in awe of this woman and he loved this woman so dearly. It made Abe try and remember his parents wedding he was just a boy at the time only four or five years old, it was just the three of them in a court house, but his dad had that same look then as he did now. He couldn't imagine a better woman for his Pops than the one right beside him now.

As the preacher read the vows, Henry's eyes never left Jo and Abe's eyes never left Henry. While Jo was blushing under Henry's admiring gaze, Henry didn't even seem to notice his son's. He was wholly focused on his bride and Abe wouldn't have wanted it any other way. As the preacher got closer and closer to saying you may kiss the bride Abe was going over all of the step mom jokes he could throw Jo's way later. Then when the couple finally did kiss he dismissed all of them, they could wait, this was time for Jo and his father.

He grinned as the couple made their way out of the church, and followed with the rest of the crowd to meet them at a small restaurant around the corner that they planned to have the small reception at.


	59. Chapter 59

**Okay so I'm really slacking this is a lot later in the day than I would have preferred to post but I have it for you. And fair warning tomorrow's might come a little later in the day as well. Now I also want to run a proposition by you and see what you have to say. I have another story idea for Forever, I've been spending a lot of time in these characters heads and some what ifs that I can't address in this story have come up. So here is the very important question do you want me to work on two stories at a time and kind of post each story every other day, say this story one day the new one the next or would you like me to wait until I finish this story some where down the line to start the new one? You're opinions matter so let me know. That being said I own nothing, enjoy.**

"What do you say Mrs. Morgan should we take our escort around the block a couple times to let the others beat us to the restaurant?" Henry kissed his bride once more before holding the car door open for her.

"I think traditionally we are supposed to be the last ones to arrive." Jo blushed again.

"And since I am a man of tradition we'll take the car twice around the block driver." Henry instructed sliding in himself, earning a yes sir as a response. "I don't think I've gotten the chance to tell you how beautiful you look." Henry moved a strand of hair away from Jo's face.

"You look pretty smart in that Tux yourself." Jo blushed for probably the hundredth time that day. They sat quietly as the cab drove around the block once and then once more for good measures.

"We can still go to Paris now if you want?" Henry offered. "We can go anywhere you want."

"I don't care where we go, we've got all the time in the world, but we should probably start with this reception." The car stopped, and Henry held the door for his new wife. "Thank you, kind sir." She teased only to have the wind blow her shawl off. She tried to catch it but it was gone and she wasn't about to chase it in high heels. "Damn it."

"It doesn't take aware from how beautiful you look." Henry assured.

"What about this?" She was still very self-conscious about the evidence of her first death. "You're lucky you can just cover it up with a shirt, you aren't expected to where sleeveless dresses."

"Probably because I would look no good in a sleeveless dress." Henry returned, "but if it concerns you take this." He slid out of his suit coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I'm sure I'll get used to it someday." Jo wrapped the coat tightly around her before kissing Henry's cheek.

"Someday can be as far away as you want it to be." Henry held Jo's hand in his, "Now if you're ready to face the masses." He held the door for her with his free hand.

"What took you so long?" Abe smirked handing off two glasses of wine; "You have to make a trip to the river?"

"Very funny." Jo smirked, while Abe earned a disapproving look from his father.

"We thought we'd give you time to settle in and get drinks and food ordered for us." Henry offered.

"It gave us time to bring your wedding present in." Hanson presented a package on the table in front of them.

"We told you no presents." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Yea well me and the boys split the cost it's not much but I think you'll appreciate it." Hanson grinned.

"Go ahead Doc you need to be the one to open it." Lucas encouraged. Henry looked to Jo, who just shrugged and gave him a go for it look. So Henry gingerly started with the edges.

"Please tell me you aren't the type to save the wrapping papers." Jacob groaned. "Just rip it off already."

"I might need some help with that then." Henry returned, " I think I need to be taught how." He invited Hanson's boys over. "Can you two teach me how to properly unwrap a present?" Both boys grinned and started tearing apart the paper.

"Very smooth." Jo hung onto his arm.

"I try." Henry chuckled. As the wrapping paper tore away to reveal what was inside Henry started to from. "No way, we don't need it."

"How else are you going to make sure your new brides takeout doesn't go to waste?" Hanson laughed as Henry's reaction to a simple microwave.

"Henry doesn't do take out either." Abe smirked. "Makes me cook."

"I don't make you do anything." Henry defended.

"Okay so I like cooking." Abe shrugged.

"Thank you for the thought." Henry tried, "But we don't need it."

"Speak for yourself." Jo stopped him, "Not all of us are master chefs."

"You're keeping it Henry." Abe laughed.

"Yea and fair warning Doc for Christmas we're getting you a cell phone." Hanson teased.

"Jo I think we're going to have leave. Pack up how do you feel about France a couple months early." Henry made an exaggerated act of his fear of technology.

The rest of the night went smoothly the small party ate and drank until Hanson and his wife had to take the kids home for bed. Soon after Lieutenant said her good byes, then Lucas, Abe and Fawn drove Jacob home, last taking the microwave with them leaving Henry and Jo alone again.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me now." Henry finished off the bottle between their two glasses.

"I think I can live with that." Jo's head was resting on his shoulder. "Am I going to have to teach you how to use the microwave now?"

"Believe it or not we owned a microwave once upon a time. I'm not immune to the shiny new technologies that have come over the ages. We got a microwave when they were all the rage. Believe it or not I owned a cell phone in the 90s as well."

"No way." Jo laughed.

"It was Abe's way of making sure I wasn't totally isolated. He would call me about a half dozen times a day to make sure I hadn't tried to kill myself again." Henry sighed. "Not one of my happier periods."

"Maybe if I got calls from the same person multiple times a day just to check on me I might not be to anxious to be in constant communication either." Jo swirled the wine glass. "This must seem like a completely different world than the one you grew up in."

"Feeling existential?" Henry chuckled, "Maybe I should finish off that wine for you."

"I feel fine, I was just thinking, back one our second date Abe made the comment about you being born before the steam engine, now there are planes and subways." Jo sighed.

"You know you're not supposed to be thinking so deeply at your own wedding reception." Henry set his empty glass aside.

"Why do you do that?" Jo frowned. "Why do you avoid answering questions? You know I'm not going to freak out."

"Habit I'm afraid." Henry confessed.

"Well you need to break that habit." Jo finished her glass. "Come on lets go home we're leaving early in the morning."

"I'm not the one who has problems getting up in the morning." Henry left a hearty tip before following Jo out of the restaurant. "And yes the world is a lot different than the one I grew up in. Not better not worse, different, I'm constantly amazed by human ingenuity. However deep conversations can wait, I'm more concerned about carrying my new bride into the bedroom and then off into the country side in the morning."


	60. Chapter 60

**So I'm letting our favorite couple enjoy their honeymoon without us snooping in on them. I've decided to take a little bit of a different approach with this chapter and see whats going on with our other characters. That being said here's the important part, now yesterday I asked a very important question as of right now I've got three people telling me they don't care either way, one saying no to two stories, and two saying yes to two stories at once. So I'm going to leave the question out there for another day maybe the weekend I haven't decided yet, but know I have no intention of letting the second story interfere with what I'm working on here, in fact it will probably be a lot shorter of course that's not all that hard since we just hit sixty chapters. So as usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

Monday at noon found Lucas standing along side Hanson's desk. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I can handle the case on my own Lucas, thank you for bringing me the autopsy." Hanson sighed, this was the third time today that the ME's assistant had been up at his desk.

"I can help I've been studying Henry." Lucas tried.

"It's not that hard of a case Lucas, we have a suspect in interrogation." Hanson informed.

"Oh."

"If I need you're help I'll call." Hanson assured.

"Okay." Lucas pouted. "Do you have any evidence you want me to take a look at?"

"Lucas!" Lieutenant Reece came out of her office. "Aren't there some bodies downstairs that need your attention?"

"Oh uh yea…I was just offering my assistance to Detective Hanson." Lucas stuttered for a response.

"I'm sure my detectives are more than capable of solving crimes on their own once in a while." Reece returned.

"I wasn't trying to say that they couldn't I was just…it was just…I've been, with Henry not here…I thought maybe I could…I don't know…take his place for a day." Lucas stared at the floor.

"Why don't you start by taking his place in autopsy?" Reece couldn't help by grin at the young man in front of her.

"Right." Lucas frowned; he had been stuck with Dr. Washington all day and wasn't being allowed to prove himself at all down stairs. He missed Henry.

"Lucas it's one more day." Reece tried to comfort him, "Then you can have Henry back and Dr. Washington will be gone. I think you can last a couple of days without him."

"I know but Dr. Washington doesn't look at anything properly, he's old he doesn't see everything." Lucas fell into Jo's empty desk.

"Your argument is that Dr. Washington is old and you'd rather have Henry, who happens to be two centuries old." Hanson smirked.

"I didn't mean that he was old in the fact that he was old but his eyes are going or something because he doesn't see everything." Lucas tried again.

"He's lazy." Hanson clarified.

"Exactly." Lucas nodded.

"None the less you have another day and a half with him so stick it out." Reece instructed, "If I see you up here again for anything other than to deliver papers I might permanently place you with Dr. Washington." That got Lucas to run for the escalator, he wouldn't leave the autopsy again until Henry got back if he had to.

"You wouldn't really do that to him would you?" Hanson turned to his boss.

"No, but it worked didn't it." Reece smiled.

"What's he going to do when the two of them leave for good?" Hanson frowned.

"What are any of us going to do?" Reece looked at the detective, "Those two have had a hell of an effect on this precinct and not just in the cases you guys close."

"Would you have really stuck Martinez behind a desk?" Hanson couldn't help himself.

"It's not a decision I would have been happy to make." Reece frowned, "But I have to think about everyone's safety, and if there was even a slight risk…"

"You know Jo, you know there's no risk." Hanson cut her off.

"I know Detective Martinez but I don't know that condition of theirs." Reece pointed out, "And as long as you are willing to work with them I'm not going to desk her."

"I'm not working with anybody else." Hanson assured.

Meanwhile at the shop Jacob was working on some homework for his first semester at the local college while Abe and Fawn shared a lunch. Jacob mostly minded his own business listening to the conversation occasionally when his mind strayed from the work in front of him. He couldn't help but cough when Fawn turned to Abe and asked, "So what is Henry really to you?"

"What do you mean?" Abe frowned setting down his drink.

"I mean he's more than just a roommate. You two are incredibly close." Fawn returned.

"Henry's my best friend." Abe confessed, "I've known him practically since birth." Abe left out that it was his birth not Henry's but minor details right. "He's family."

"How'd you meet?" Fawn questioned.

"We sort of just found each other." Abe shrugged. "His father and I started working in antiques together. His father would find them in Europe and ship them here to me in the shop and when his father passed away he inherited half the shop and moved to New York to help." Abe remembered the rehearsed story that he and his father had told Jo when she first asked.

"So he's like a son to you." Fawn smiled.

"It's definitely a father son relationship." Abe agreed, and gave a disapproving look that would make his father proud when Jacob laughed. "We take care of each other."

"So I've noticed." Fawn nodded.

"Do you now what I told Lyle the day we first kissed?" Abe watched the woman in front of him who just shook her head. "I told him I was going to marry you some day."

"Oh Abe." Fawn looked into her glass.

"I'm not saying right now, but I do have every intention of sticking to my word." Abe promised. "He broke the rules of dibs but I guess I'll forgive him."

"You surrendered your right to dibs when you moved." Fawn laughed.

"I didn't want to move, my dad got a new job." Abe sighed, "But if nothing else I keep my word Fawn Aimes."

"You used my married name." Fawn grinned, "I don't think you've used that once since we started seeing each other."

"Well I'm a slow learner but I get there eventually." Abe returned the smile.

"Abraham Morgan ask me again in a couple months and we'll see if we can hold you to your word." Fawn kissed his cheek before leaving the shop.


	61. Chapter 61

**So cue the hateful reviews, it is a slight cliffhanger, just a slight one, and since it is Friday here I won't be able to update until Monday. Don't be to mad at me. Then as far as the second story goes I've got two and half chapters typed out only to realize I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with it. It's that process of getting something out of your head and onto paper. So here's what I'm going to do I'm going to post the first chapter and maybe the second one today let you guys tell me what you think and then go from there. If you like the other one or show any interest in it I will still be updating this story the same as always along with an occasional update of that one, not necessarily on a regular basis. This story is my first priority at the moment. So as always I own nothing, enjoy.**

 **Oh and look for my story Death binds us, I will be posting that within the hour.**

Jo had hardly made it to her desk Wednesday morning when Hanson was turning her around, "Call your husband Mrs. Morgan we got a crime scene to go to."

Jo just rolled her eyes but nonetheless pulled her phone out to call downstairs. She and Henry had both agreed that it was just easier for her to keep her maiden name at work so they weren't going up to suspects or victims for that matter introducing themselves as Detective and Dr. Morgan.

"Well you didn't even give me a chance to get settled." Henry was rewrapping his scarf as he made his way to where the two detectives were waiting.

"Sorry Doc, I hate to pull you away from Lucas on your first day back I'm sure he had plenty of stories to tell you." Hanson smirked.

"I'm sure I'll hear all of them in time." Henry nodded.

"So what do we have?" Jo let Hanson drive to the crime scene.

"A body shot to death in his own apartment. Waiting for an ID still." Hanson explained. "Front door was busted in and we're trying to find out if anyone else was in the apartment at the time, the responding officers say they have a kids nursery."

"So are we looking at a possible kidnapping?" Jo frowned.

"We are waiting on an ID as soon as that comes through we are ready to issue an Amber Alert if necessary, but we're hoping the kids are with mom or something." Hanson sighed. "We've got officers searching the property as well just in case." Hanson nodded to the apartment building surrounded by cops.

"Those poor kids." Jo breathed.

"Doc do you're magic with the body we'll take the rest of the place." Hanson headed down the hallway of the two-bedroom apartment.

Henry was working over the body for several minutes when he pulled out his pocket watch for just a minute and heard a whisper from the closed TV stand behind him. He turned to examine the TV stand the doors were closed and it was just big enough for a small child or two to hide inside. He pulled a sheet over the body behind him, and then turned back to the stand, "I'm going to open the door now, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a doctor, I'm just here to help." The door pushed open just a crack.

"You have a watch with the same letter as daddy's old tray." A little girl that couldn't be older than seven whispered, pointing to where Henry had stowed his watch away. She had a young infant in her lap and a toddler curled up next to her.

"Do you want to see the watch?" Henry offered, pulling his pocket watch out of his pocket and handing it off to the little girl, "I can hold your sister for you if you'd like so you can look at the watch." She nodded and he took the baby into his arms. "I'm going to call some detectives in here okay, they aren't going to hurt you either they just want to make sure you're okay." The little girl nodded again.

"Jo… Hanson…I think you'll want to come out here." Henry called down the hallway.

"What do you…?" Jo started but stopped. "Oh."

"These lovely young ladies were hiding under the TV." Henry continued where he was sitting holding the little girl.

"Hi." Jo sat down next to Henry while Hanson went to inform the uniforms to call off the search. "My names Jo, this is Henry. What are your names?"

"Rosalyn." The oldest whispered still admiring Henry's watch.

"What are your sisters names?" Jo tried.

"Gillian and Addie's a baby." Rosalyn looked up at Henry. "Daddy had a tray with this same thing on it, he had to sell it after mommy died. Daddy's dead to isn't he?" She frowned, she was trying really hard not to let the tears seep through, such a brave little girl. "Daddy put us in here when the door broke, we saw him through the crack."

"Did you see the bad man?" Henry rocked the sleeping baby, but Rosalyn just shook her head.

"There was a really loud noise and then he was gone." Rosalyn whispered.

"Rosalyn, Doctor Morgan is going to take you outside to sit in our car while we figure out what happened to your daddy okay." Hanson came back into the room.

"That's my last name!" Rosalyn looked at the doctor again, causing Jo to frown while Henry just smiled.

"Well that's a sign that he's going to take care of you while we work." Hanson assured.

"Does Addie have a diaper bag?" Henry questioned moving the infant to one arm so that he could lift the sleeping toddler with the other.

"I'll get it." Rosalyn nodded, for some reason sharing the same name as Henry cheered her up a little bit.

"Doc anything you can tell us about the body?" Hanson waited until the oldest took off down the hall.

"Gun shot wound to the chest he would have bleed out in minutes. Going by what Rosalyn said the shooter came in shot and left." Henry relayed.

"Ruling out robbery." Jo nodded.

"So who was this guy and why did someone want him dead?" Hanson agreed.

"Here you go Mr. Dr. Morgan." Rosalyn held the bag in the doorway.

"Alright can you carry it for me we'll go out side and get your sisters settled somewhere. Detectives do you think you could find us a blanket." Henry followed the young girl out to the front of the building where the car was parked. Jo came down a couple minutes later with a blanket which she laid out in the back of the car so that Gillian could continue to sleep in the back seat. "Rosalyn can you help me change your sisters diaper."

While Henry was outside with the three girls the detectives searched the house. "I don't like this case." Jo frowned looking over the body.

"I don't like any case that involves kids." Hanson agreed.

"It's not that." Jo shook her head, "I mean you heard the little girl point out Henry's watch, and then how can it be just coincidence that they have the same last name."


	62. Chapter 62

**So here we go new chapter, it's pretty short so sorry about that but all of these next couple chapters are going to be very reliant on each other. As we try and figure out who murdered these young kids father, and whether or not they really are related to Henry. And who knows maybe Adam was involved. But anyway that's all to come. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"Don't say it." Henry was standing in the doorway of one of the conference rooms at the precinct with the three year old playing in his arms. While the Rosalyn and Addie slept. "There are 328,810 people with the last name Morgan in this country alone."

"She recognized the initial on your watch." Jo argued.

"What are you suggesting?" Henry sighed.

"I don't know but something doesn't feel right." Jo admitted. "Something is off, I don't like this situations." The infant started crying in her car seat. So Jo lifted her into his arms and rocked her.

"There you are detective, I've called child services to pick up the girls." Reece informed.

"Reece I don't feel comfortable with that. Is there anyway we can hang onto the kids until family is located?" Jo frowned. "Something isn't right with this case."

"Detective you know that's not protocol at all, and what makes you think the kids would be safer with you than with people whose job it is to take care of kids in this situation." Reece returned.

"Who would be better right now than two people that literally can not leave them like their parents?" Jo argued.

"And what do you think Doctor Morgan?" Reece turned to Henry who had taken to sitting with the three year old crawling on his lap and the seven year old asleep in the chair next to him.

"I think you're going to have a hard time getting those girls away from him." Jo answered.

"Henry." Reece continued to wait for the Doctors opinion.

"I don't believe there is any reason why child services can't take the kids." Henry knew he was going to hear it from Jo but he didn't want to get attached to something and have it taken away from him.

"You don't mean that." Jo turned to him keeping her voice calm as not to disturb the baby in her arms.

"Jo I don't know if we are the best suited at the time, you can't solve the case if you have to watch three young children, and I can't preform an autopsy and watch three young children." Henry reminded.

"We can figure it out Henry, I don't trust this whole thing, something isn't right." Jo went back to her initial argument. "There is something not right about this murder."

"You got that right." Hanson stuck his head in. "I have no idea why anyone would target this man. His name is Andrew Morgan he worked as a mechanic a couple blocks away from where he lived. His wife passed away from breast cancer about a year and a half years ago. No criminal record, called his business they haven't had a complaint about him since he started nine years ago."

"He was targeted, and if he was targeted what's to say these girls aren't next." Jo jumped to the conclusion.

"We don't know he was targeted." Hanson calmed her down, "We've had half a day to investigate."

"Reece let us take care of the kids until family is located." Jo begged.

"Henry?" Reece turned to the immortal man.

"If Jo thinks that something is wrong I trust her. We can take care of the kids temporarily until we're sure their safe." Henry gave in.

"I'll talk with child services and get some paperwork for the two of you. Detective you'll need to take a shift with the kids so Henry can get the autopsy done." Reece surrendered.

"Thank you so much Lieu." Jo was full of relief, "I can watch the girls while Hanson follows up with the family, and Henry can do the autopsy."

"This is temporary." Reece reminded.

"Exactly." Henry nodded.

"Of course." Jo agreed.

"Hey Gillian I'm going to have to go to work for a couple of hours you're going to stay here with my wife Jo okay." Henry set the three year old in the chair on her own. When Henry got up a small hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go Mr. Dr. Morgan." Rosalyn whispered.

"I won't be gone long, I'll be back as soon as I'm done with work." Henry reassured brushing her hair out of her face. "The whole time I'm gone you're going to be right here in the center of the police station with the best detective in the world. Jo is going to stay here and keep you safe. I promise."

"Can I come to work with you?" Rosalyn tried.

"No, but can you hold onto my watch for me, it's very important to me and I don't want to get it dirty at work. I promise I'll come back for it." Henry offered up his pocket watch, "You'll have to be very careful with it, it's very old."

"I can take care of it. I promise." Rosalyn nodded.

"I know you can, I'll be back soon." Henry assured I promise.


	63. Chapter 63

**So here is the next chapter short and sweet a little bit filler to get the investigation rolling and next chapter the kids are headed back to the shop. So as usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"So is it true, are you and Jo adopting three kids?" Lucas was waiting for Henry at the entrance to the morgue.

"Excuse me." Henry frowned exchanging coats.

"I heard you and Jo were adopting the little girls from the crime scene this morning." Lucas followed him to the body.

"No, where did you hear that, Jo wants to watch the kids until their fathers killer is found." Henry accepted the knife handed to him. "She doesn't like the way this case feels."

"I don't blame her." Lucas frowned, "Is it true this guy has the same name as you, what if you were related somehow."

"As I told Jo there are over 300,000 people with the last name Morgan in this country, that does not mean I am related to all of them. In fact it is possible that my family line has died out all except for me."

"I thought you said Abe was actually related to you?" Lucas was full of questions today.

"Yes, he is my uncles great great great grandson." Henry explained, "So yes we are extended family, but I've never had any biological kids of my own."

"Gotcha, so you're not adopting the kids?" Lucas kept going.

"No, they are staying with us for a few nights until family can be located." Henry was trying to finish the autopsy as quickly and as thoroughly as possible, he didn't like how nervous Rosalyn was when he left her, he wanted to get back to her, but at the same time he wanted to make sure they found the person who killed her father. After about a half hour of work Henry finally spoke again. "Lucas I'm going to have you run the bullet to the lab for testing. I'm going to stitch him back up and head upstairs and see how Jo is doing with the girls."

"You got it boss." Lucas nodded, taking off one way while Henry replaced his lab coat with his usual coat and went upstairs to the conference room.

"Anything?" Jo frowned when he walked in, all three girls were awake now and the two older ones had been giving some coloring books while the infant wrapped it's hand in Jo's hair.

"Lucas is bringing the bullet to the lab now but other than that nothing telling on the body." Henry sighed taking the infant from Jo and then finding a seat next to her.

"Here's your watch Mr. Dr. Morgan. I took care of it for you." Rosalyn handed over the pocket watch.

"Thank you very much. I knew you would." Henry smiled. "What are you working on?"

"Jo sent police officers to our house and got us some toys and some clothes. Want to see the picture I colored?" Rosalyn smiled.

"I would love to." Henry assured, waiting for the child to run to her coloring book before turning to Jo. "This isn't permanent."

"I know that." Jo rolled her eyes. "Hanson came in they found four different finger prints on the door so ruling out Andrew Morgan we have three possible suspects."

"Two." Henry corrected.

"How so?" Jo started trying to figure out what she was missing.

"Rosalyn's prints are likely to be on the door as well. If he were to come home with two girls in his arms or even one girl in his arms and groceries Rosalyn would likely open the door." Henry explained.

"Do you like it?" Rosalyn showed him the picture of some puppies that she had colored in earlier.

"That's very pretty, you know I can't remember the last time I've seen a pink puppy." Henry smiled.

"That's cause there are no pink puppies." Rosalyn giggled.

"Are you sure I could have swore I saw one once." Henry kept her laughing.

"I'm positive." Rosalyn answered.

"Maybe it was when I was in England." Henry tried.

"No daddy would have told me." Rosalyn grinned, "He went to England once with grandpa before I was born. He told me stories, grandpa was from there he moved here when he was six."

"Really, England's really pretty when you get bigger you'll have to visit there." Henry kept the girl talking and only nodded when Hanson came in and pulled Jo aside.

"Will you take me?" Rosalyn stopped smiling and looked up at Henry.

"Probably not." Henry shook his head. "I don't get to go on vacations all that often." He lied, hoping the little girl wouldn't get to upset.

"Well then it won't be a vacation, we'll move there you can take me and Gillian and Addie and we can live there where it's safe and no one else can be taken from us." Rosalyn decided. "I'll pack my bag tonight."

"Slow down little lady." Henry chuckled, "If we're packing up and going anywhere Jo has to come with us, she is my wife after all I can't leave her behind. Then I also have to bring my son, he wouldn't like to be left behind either."

"I guess they can come." Rosalyn gave an exaggerated seven-year-old sigh.

"How about we wait a little while before we start packing though so that we can make sure the bad man that hurt your daddy won't hurt anyone else." Henry slowed the little girl down.

"Alright, can we meet your son?" Rosalyn changed topics in a heart beat.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Jo interrupted. "Detective Hanson just came in and told me that we could go back to our house for the night."

"Has Gillian spoken at all?" Henry worried handing the infant off to Jo and lifting the toddler into his arms.

"Not a word." Jo frowned, "She tugged on my pants when she had to go to the bathroom but that was the only interaction I've got from her."

"And what did Hanson say?" Henry let Rosalyn lead the way to the elevator.

"He pretty much summarized what we already knew. Hopefully we'll have the bullet information and fingerprints in the morning." Jo ushered the small party to her car. Where she had already had uniforms bring down the girls car seats and a foldable crib for Addie.


	64. Chapter 64

**So this is a shockingly short chapter but if I didn't cut it off where I did it would get incredibly long so I figured a couple of short chapters everyday rather than one long chapter at the end of the week, but I guess that's been my theory all along. So I have been so busy lately I haven't even stopped to thank you, I have over 300 reviews, which is just insane to me, Thank you so much. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"Now Henry told me we'd be having special guests tonight, he didn't tell me they would look this pretty." Abe greeted the trio of girls as they were ushered into the kitchen. "Now I've made special spaghetti just like my mom made it for me."

"His spaghetti tastes just as good as his mothers." Henry assured setting down the bags officers had prepared for the girls, while Jo took Addie out of her carrier. "Abraham is the best cook in the house." Henry bragged helping the girls into the plastic chairs that had been added to the kitchen table.

"Well I learned from the best." Abe served up five plates of spaghetti.

"What does Addie eat, do we have a bottle or anything for her?" Jo frowned.

"Her bottles in the diaper bag." Rosalyn was sitting on her knees at the table.

"Thank you." Henry nodded, "Rosalyn on your bottom please we don't need you getting hurt."

"Fineeee." Rosalyn drug out her annoyance at being scolded.

"Thank you." Henry chuckled.

"Henry you wouldn't happen to know how to prepare a bottle would you." Jo frowned, looking at the formula and the empty bottle.

"I think I can remember." Henry accepted the bottle and formula and headed to the sink.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Abe turned to his father.

"The kids can go ahead and eat." Henry assured, "It's been a long day."

"Alrighty girls you heard him dig in. Sorry Jo you have to wait." Abe teased. "He said kids only."

"I don't think he meant you." Jo helped Gillian with the spaghetti.

"He said kids, I am his kid am I not." Abe returned.

"Abraham." Henry gave his signature look of disapproval over his shoulder.

"How are you his kid?" Rosalyn asked through bites of spaghetti. "He's old."

"Oh gee thanks kid." Abe laughed.

"Don't speak with your mouth full please." Henry scolded.

"Sorry." Rosalyn swallowed. "How is he your kid?" She repeated.

"He's old, I'm older." Henry came over with the bottle and took the baby onto his lap. He would eat once everyone else was taken care of.

"You don't look older." Gillian spoke for the first time startling both Jo and Henry.

"Well…" Henry struggled for a response.

"Henry and I are special, we can live a really really long life, we don't get old like everyone else." Jo chipped in.

"I don't get it." Rosalyn frowned.

"It's a little unbelievable isn't it?" Henry agreed. "I was born over two hundred years ago."

"Cool." Rosalyn shoveled more spaghetti into her mouth.

"I believe you're speaking with your mouth full again." Henry couldn't help but smile at the little girl. It had been a long time since he's had small children in the house. He really had missed it.

After they finished eating Jo took the two older girls in to take a bath while Henry rocked the infant, changed her, and tucked her in for the night. Before he ate his dinner, with Abe for company in the kitchen.

"How you doing?" Abe watched his father.

"Excuse me."

"Come on Henry you don't just invite kids into your home like this." Abe pointed out.

"Jo's worried about them, I think she's worried the case is targeting me in someway. She wants the kids safe until we find out who killed their father." Henry sighed, "She wouldn't have my protests."

"So how are you doing?" Abe repeated the question.

"I'm going to do my best to protect these girls and get them to their family quickly." Henry focused on his dinner.

"And what happens when you have to give them up?" Abe was worried about how close his father might get to these kids.

"I'm prepared for it." Henry assured, "I'm more worried about Jo."

"Worried about Jo why?" Jo followed the two girls now in their pajamas back to the kitchen.

"No reason in particular, I'm always worried about you." Henry got up to clean up his dishes. "Girls how would you feel about sleeping in our big bed tonight."

"Okay." Rosalyn grinned. "Like a sleep over, Gillian and I are going to share a bed."

"Yep Jo and I can sleep in the living room with Addie." Henry assured, "Come on lets get you to bed, how do you feel about a bedtime story."

Jo waited until Henry had taken the girls down the hall before turning to Abe. "I need to talk to you."


	65. Chapter 65

**So it's time for Jo to enlist some help from someone outside the police force, obviously I mean Abe. I don't have a better description than that sorry, as usual I own nothing.**

"Do you still have the tray you bought from Adam?" Jo led Abe back down to the shop.

"Of course why?" Abe frowned.

"Rosalyn said that the M on Henry's watch matched the M on a tray that her dad had to sell a year or so ago when their mom died." Jo explained, "Tomorrow I want to ask her if it's the same tray."

"Alright. So we might know where Adam got the tray from." Abe shrugged, "Why are we hiding this from Henry?"

"The girls don't have any family left." Jo confessed, "Hanson approached me just before we left the station. Before their father's death, their mom died just after the birth of Addie. Both parents were only children, their grandfather on their dad's side died just before Gillian was born, and his wife years before that. Then both of their mom's parents passed away at least ten years ago."

"So what do you want me to do?" Abe had a feeling he knew but wasn't sure he agreed.

"I need help… "

"You want me to convince Pops to adopt these three kids because you think there is something strange about the case." Abe cut her off, "You know I think Henry is an excellent father but I don't want him to go through losing his kids more than once."

"That's not what I was going to say." Jo smirked, "Yea I think we would be better for the girls than foster care, but I need your help with something else."

"Okay." Abe waited.

"You were able to trace your family line back to Henry's right?" Jo asked.

"Yea, his uncle…Why?" Abe frowned.

"Was there any indication that I don't know his brother had kids or any way we might be able to trace these kids family back to him. I want to know how they ended up with the tray." Jo sighed.

"There are any number of ways as to how they could have ended up with that tray, and I'm sure Henry's already told you how many Morgan's there are in the country." Abe didn't like conspiring against his father like this, but he knew why Jo was so interested.

"Abe I know it's a long shot but there is something about this case that I don't like. And if it turns out that the tray Adam sold you is the same one from these girls house I am going to be even more concerned." Jo returned, "He may still be in the hospital but he's already proved that he had a least one ally, and an ally that wasn't stable at that."

"Alright, alright I'll do it. Give me the grandparents the names on the father's side and I'll see what I can do. It won't be immediate though." Abe gave in.

"As quickly as you can." Jo handed over the paper that Hanson had given her before they left the precinct. "And don't tell Henry until we have something conclusive."

"Yea I got it." Abe took the paper to the shops back office. Jo didn't know if he wanted Abe to find a connection or not. She'd think about that later by now Henry was sure to have finished putting the girls to bed and would start to look for her and Abe.

"There you are." Henry smiled laying a sheet over the couch. "I'm afraid it might be a tight squeeze."

"It's a shame I won't be sharing the space with someone I really love then." Jo teased, "Are those my pajamas?"

"Yea I grabbed them after the girls were asleep I figured the less commotion in the bedroom tonight the better. I only hope they're to exhausted for nightmares tonight, I can't imagine what they must have seen through the cracks." Henry answered.

"You two can use my bed and I can sleep on the couch." Abe came upstairs.

"And deal with you complaining about how stiff you are in the morning, no I'm sure we'll be quite alright." Henry gave his son a hard time.

"Just don't wake me up when one of you falls off the couch." Abe called over his shoulder while retreating to his room.

"So what were you and he talking about down stairs?" Henry finally approached the subject that Jo knew he would get to eventually; he was to bright not to put the pieces together.

"I just wanted to see if Abe still had the tray, so Rosalyn could identify it in the morning. I want to know if there might be even the slightest connection to Adam now so we don't get caught off guard later."

"Adam is still paralyzed in the hospital." Henry reasoned, "And he has been like that for almost a year now."

"He's had someone work with before." Jo reminded.

"What do you intend to do about Rosalyn's schooling?" Henry surrendered with a topic change. "She's in first grade, I see nothing wrong with her missing a week or so of school given what's taken place, but shouldn't the school be informed."

"We had an officer contact the school this afternoon." Jo assured, "Along with Gillian and Addie's daycare."

"How are we going to do things tomorrow?" Henry sunk into the back of the couch so that Jo could fit there with him.

"What do you mean?" Jo laid down facing him.

"We can't work and watch the girls, if you really think these kids are in danger we can't just leave them here with Abe." Henry pointed out. "Abe is not up to the task of protecting three children on his own."

"They would have to come to work with us." Jo agreed, "Besides I don't think Rosalyn is going to leave your side for a while."

"They can come into the precinct but I don't want them near autopsy." Henry wanted to make that very clear.


	66. Chapter 66

**So this is a terribly short chapter, for which I apologize now. I hope you like it though and I'll update on Monday. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

The next morning Jo woke up curled up alone on the couch. Or at least she thought she was alone until she moved and found Gillian curled up next to her.

"Good morning." Jo couldn't help but grin.

"Morning." The little girl smiled back. "Rosie and Henry are making breakfast, I'm watching Addie."

"Oh yea, how'd you sleep last night?" Jo sat up so the girl could crawl onto her lap.

"It's a big bed." Gillian whispered.

"Yes it is, usually Henry and I share it." Jo agreed.

"Is Henry really really old like he said?" Gillian questioned.

"Yea Henry is really old like he said." Jo nodded.

"Okay." Gillian shrugged and crawled off the couch and stood on tip toes to lean over the side of her sisters crib.

"Jo." Abe stuck his head in the door.

"Gillian, can you go see how Henry and Rosalyn are doing with breakfast?" Jo instructed, so the three year old just nodded and run off into the kitchen. "What did you find?"

"Well not a lot so far but I got up early this morning to compare it to what I had found when I searching my own family tree and no matches." Abe stopped for a minute and Jo was starting to worry that she had over reacted on this whole thing. "That doesn't mean I haven't found anything."

"Okay so…" Jo waited.

"Their grandfather came over from London as a child. It turns out from what I can understand this far is that his father sent his wife and only son to the U.S. to escape World War two." Abe informed, "Which means I have actually increased the chances of them somehow be related, because while there are still many Morgan's in London there are fewer there than there are in the U.S."

"So it's possible that they are related to Henry somehow. This could be targeted." Jo couldn't help but pace.

"Okay even if they are somehow descendants of Henry, and that's a very slim chance. It doesn't mean that they were targeted, bad things happen all over this city for no reason at all." Abe reminded, hoping that he was right and not the other way around.

"Breakfast." Gillian stuck her head in the door. "Henry says wake up Addie."

"Right on top of it." Abe nodded lifting the small child out of the crib.

"We'll be right in." Jo assured. "Keep looking."

"I know the further back it gets the more difficult it'll be." Abe sighed, "It takes time." He led the way to the kitchen, "What have the chefs made for breakfast?"

"Look pancakes and eggs." Rosalyn carefully carried the plates to the table.

"Maybe tomorrow morning I'll teach you to cook something really hard." Abe offered.

"Okay!" Rosalyn jumped into her chair.

"On your bottom Rosalyn." Henry reminded, and the little girl just sighed and corrected the way she was sitting. "So what were you working on so early this morning Abraham?"

"Just some filing for the shop, making sure all the books are in order." Abe shrugged off his fathers question, both men knew it was a terrible lie but Henry didn't ask anymore. Henry had a hunch the adults in the house were conspiring against him, but he'd been trying to seem less paranoid as of late so he would wait it out and see where the pieces fell.


	67. Chapter 67

**So here we go again ready to start another week of story telling after a very long and exciting weekend. I'm afraid nothing much happens in this chapter but we are building up to something I promise. So of course as usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"Lucas!" Henry called the young man to attention when he walked in to the morgue. "I have a very important job for you this morning."

"Anything boss." Lucas jumped up putting aside his graphic novel.

"I need you to stay with the girls up in conference room while I get some of these taken care of, I'll come and relieve you in a couple hours." Henry instructed.

"Babysitting?" Lucas frowned, "I can help with the case boss. I thought it was going to be a big job."

"Looking after three young ladies is a big job." Henry scolded, "And I know you can help with the case, that's why you're watching them. Play with them be a friend, see if you can find out if they saw anything yesterday."

"Oh I got it like a double agent." Lucas nodded grinning like a fool. "Befriend them and then flip on them."

"Don't push it, if they don't want to talk about it don't make them, it is a trauma." Henry warned.

"Of course." Lucas ran to the elevator. "I got this boss." Henry just shook his head and got to work on some of the bodies that had been backed up from yesterday.

"Anything Detective?" Henry didn't even look up from his most recent patient when she heard the door open.

"The ballistics came back on the bullet, but weren't conclusive, we can guess what type of gun used but that's not a lot. We do have matches for the fingerprints though." Jo stood across the table from her husband. "You want to go talk to some suspects."

"Well I don't know how I can pass up such an opportunity." Henry stitched up the body and peeled off his gloves. "Have you checked on the girls today?"

"I was just up there. The girls are fine, I think Lucas is a little overwhelmed though." Jo waited for Henry to change coats.

"I'm not surprised." Henry chuckled. "I'll check on them when we get back."

"You can go see them now if you want." Jo could tell Henry wanted to check on the girls, but he also wanted to keep his distance so he didn't get attached. "In fact yea you should go check on them Hanson and I will meet you at the car." Jo instructed.

"We should really be on our way." Henry fought against it, Jo wasn't sure if he was fighting himself or her. "We should really find out who killed their father."

"Go ahead Henry a couple minutes probably won't change the outcome besides Rosalyn has been asking about you all morning." Jo knew if she couldn't get him to go upstairs the temptation of the little girl would be to much, those two had bonded in the short time they'd been together.

"Are you sure?" Henry frowned.

"Positive." Jo assured.

"Alright I'll go check on them real quick." Henry nodded, "But this is why we need to solve this murder." Henry stopped in the doorway and turned to Jo, who just tilted her head waiting for a reason, "Because before you know it you'll be manipulating me into adopting them and neither of us are at a stage in our life where adopting three small children is a good idea."

"I'm not talking adoption Henry, I'm telling you to go check on them before we leave to talk to murder suspects." Jo returned, "Besides who says I'm not at a point in my life where I'm ready to adopt kids."

"Detective do you know how having a kid will affect you, affect your job, any free time you might have?" Henry questioned as they rode the elevator together, "On top of that our condition makes having children complicated. You can ask Abraham how many times we moved in his childhood because someone found out or people started asking questions."

"Henry everyone who matters has already found out, and you better believe their going to fight like hell to help us keep this secret." Jo rolled her eyes. "You're paranoid and afraid of commitment."

"I committed to you." Henry turned her around to face him, causing her to automatically look to the cameras as a reminder that they were at work, but she didn't pull away and so neither did he. "And for a lot longer than the average man I might add."

"Exactly you know you can't lose me." Jo smirked.

"I don't know that, I just know I can't lose you to death." Henry returned.

"Go check on the girls I'll meet you at the car." She stretched up and gave him a quick kiss.

"I didn't see that." Reece called over her shoulder as she headed back to her office from a meeting. Causing the immortal couple to blush followed quickly by a smile.

"I'll be at the car in ten minutes." Henry told Jo through the closing elevator doors, before making his way to the conference room that they had taken over for the term of the case.

"Henry!" Lucas's head shot up looking far to relieved to see his boss. "Do you need me downstairs or something?"

"No actually I just came up to see how everyone was doing, I'm going to step out with Jo and Detective Hanson for a little while to talk to some people but I wanted to see what was going on in here first." Henry explained to the small group.

"Henry! Lucas is playing dolls with us." Rosalyn jumped into the doctor's arms showing off the Barbie's that had been packed for them. "Have you ever played Barbie?"

"I'm afraid not, Abraham wasn't much into Barbie when he was growing up." Henry smiled.

"That's cause he's a boy, boys don't usually play with Barbie's." Rosalyn giggled.

"Then perhaps you'll have to teach me how to play Barbie tonight before bed." Henry set the girl down so Gillian could take a turn in the immortals arms.

"You told the girls Abe's your kid, that's a little trusting for you." Lucas commented.

"I like sharing stories with kids, and chances are they will grow up and forget, or think of them as a fanciful tall tales told by a stranger once upon a time." Henry sighed.

"Doc, these kids aren't forgetting you anytime soon." Lucas couldn't help himself.

"Lucas I'm going to be stepping out for a little while, I'm sure if you wanted a break you could have Lieutenant Reece find you a replacement for an hour or two so you can eat and return to work if you'd like." Henry turned his attention to his assistant after putting Gillian down and then giving Addie some attention.

"Maybe, Barbie actually isn't all that bad once you learn your part." Lucas shrugged, "I'll see you when you get back boss."


	68. Chapter 68

**So here you go, I don't have a lot to say other than that. I hope you like it, as usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"So Detectives it looks as if I will be learning to play Barbie tonight." Henry greeted Hanson and Jo as he slid into the back seat of the car.

"That's why I thank the lord everyday that I have sons." Hanson exclaimed.

"I don't know Mike I think you'd be good at playing Barbie." Jo teased.

"I suppose you would know." Mike returned. "Being the girly girl you are."

"I owned a Barbie once upon a time." Jo informed, "Of course by the time I reached middle school they all had pretty bad hair cuts."

"I don't think that's the kind of play I'll be taught tonight." Henry pointed out. The conversation continued on the subject of Barbie all the way to the first suspects house, a one Regina North who prints happened to be on file due to a DUI just before her twenty-first birthday.

However it turned out Regina North was not a suspect she had been with her boyfriend and his family for the past couple of days. As for her fingerprint on the door she was the girls nanny, on days their father had to work late. She wanted to know if there was anything she could do, she even offered to watch the kids until they found a new home. Naturally the detectives and doctor turned down the offer as politely as possible and promised to keep in her up to date on the girls well being.

With one suspect eliminated they had one more to go, unfortunately he didn't appear to be home, but his landlord was.

"You looking for Pete?" The older man nodded to the door they were knocking on, all he got in return was a nod from the detectives. "He hasn't been home for a couple days."

"Can you tell us where he might be?" Hanson showed the man his badge.

"What he do?" The man frowned.

"Maybe nothing." Jo answered, "That's why we need to talk to him."

"What can you tell us about Mr. Carver?" Henry spoke up.

"Not a whole lot, not a very talkative guy, he pays his rent on time. Usually leaves for work around the same time every day, time he comes home varies on what he's got going on. Never comes home drunk though that's impressive for this building." The man rattled on, "He's a good guy from what I know of him, not like a lot of these psychos I've got living here."

"Psyschos?" Hanson begged for clarification.

"I made the mistake years back of letting a patient released from Bellevue rent here, and once you rent to one they all come flocking. It's the same way with convicts." The man just shook his head. "I've been running this building for forty years and I have seen some damn strange things but that was nothing before I got these guys coming in here talking to themselves."

"Would you by chance be able to tell us if Mr. Carver was a patient at Bellevue?" It was Jo's turn to frown.

"Can't do it." The man responded.

"As in you don't know?" Jo kept pressing.

"No as in I can't tell you. It's between landlord and leasee, in fact landlords only get to know if the doctors think it's pertinent to the safety of the individual or others." The man informed.

"But you already told us you had patients here." Hanson pointed out.

"Yes but there is a difference between a broad statement and giving someone's name." The man argued.

"Then couldn't you just tell us no." Jo didn't want to give up on this because if Carver had been at Bellevue Adam had been at Bellevue and so had the man he tricked Henry into killing. There was yet another link to Adam.

"If I didn't answer you'd know the answer was yes, or if I said no and it wasn't the truth you could find out I lied and then I'd be in trouble that way. So I am refusing to answer." The man stood firm.

"Call us if Mr. Carver comes home, we have a couple questions to ask him." Hanson handed over a business card and he and Henry steered Jo from the building.

"What exactly were you doing?" Hanson waited until all the car doors were closed.

"Bellevue is a connection." Jo exclaimed.

"Bellevue is a connection to Adam." Henry sighed, "We have no reason to suspect that Adam has anything to do with this case, Adam is paralyzed in a hospital he is not out here killing people."

"Rosalyn recognized your initial on the watch, she said it matched the tray her dad sold just before Adam left a tray for you." Jo argued.

"I appreciate the concern but I don't want you jumping to conclusions." Henry tried to calm her down.

"There are to many weird coincidences for you not to notice them." Jo was frustrated why was no one else seeing these connections.

"Look Jo, you're right it's a weird case there are a lot of weird connections and I'm not ruling anything out at this point that would be really stupid but you can't start interrogating landlords." Hanson tried to remain rational.

"I wasn't interrogating him." Jo defended.

"When we start entertaining the fact that Adam may have been involved we have bigger issues than Jo interrogating landlords." Henry spoke up, he had been of the firm belief that if he didn't say it out loud there was no way that this would ever be connected to him at all, and it was just another random tragic murder in New York City. "If Adam is involved then he set things in motion over a year ago now and we have no way of knowing if this is the only case."

"Doc's got a point." Hanson just wanted to pound his head against the steering wheel. At what point in his life had he started chasing down conspiracy theories and psychopathic immortals. "We close this case, if there's a connection once our guys behind bars we look into it."

"I agree." Henry nodded, "Our first priority should be as always to catch the killer and keep those girls safe. After that we can look for connections."

"Yea alright." Jo agreed, "Sorry, I'm probably over reacting anyway." However at this point everyone was afraid that this wasn't an over reaction and things were going to get a lot worse.


	69. Chapter 69

**So it really hurts me to say this but I don't know if I will be able to continue with my daily postings. I'm a couple days into my Sr. year of college and while I've been successful thus far by next week the work load will increase. So you have my promise I will update as often as I can and try very hard to maintain the daily postings for as long as I can but as someone who will be getting their teaching license in a year I'm rather obligated to say school comes first. So by all means please read and review and of course I own nothing, enjoy.**

Back at the precinct Henry went straight back to his office, where he wasn't expecting to find Lucas.

"Those kids are pretty awesome Doc." Lucas looked up from his graphic novel. "But they didn't see anything. Their dad stuck them in the TV stand when he heard someone pounding on the door while they were getting ready for school. All they saw was their dad back into the room and then fall."

"Thank you Lucas." Henry hardly looked his assistant's way.

"Something wrong boss?"

"No why would you think that?" Henry went straight to his work still avoiding any real conversation.

"Just a feeling." Lucas frowned, "Didn't get anything from the people you talked to?"

"We got something, perhaps nothing, but it's not what we were hoping for." Henry didn't exaggerate.

"Did you and Jo fight?" Lucas tried.

"What? No." Henry shook it off.

"Well something is wrong and if it's not that I don't know." Lucas surrendered.

"Must you know everything?" Henry was trying very hard not to be frustrated with the young man it wasn't his fault after all. Henry just didn't want to think that he was the reason someone was dead and it was all just another one of Adam's sick games.

"Whoa sorry Doc." Lucas backed up, "What do you need me to do?"

"Lets just get these last couple of bodies taken care of. Then you can head home for the day." Henry instructed, "The girls didn't say if they heard anything yesterday when they father was killed did they?"

"Just the gun shot, why?"

"Just wondering if our shooter may have given any indication as to why he was killing or victim." Henry went back to his work. Not long after Lucas was leaving for the night and Henry was retreating to his office. Lucas was waiting for the elevator when Jo stepped out.

"Is everything okay? Henry seems a little bit off?" Lucas stopped her.

"It's this case, Adam may be behind it. I think I over reacted, I made a big deal out of it not even considering what it would do to Henry." Jo sighed, "Knowing him he's probably blaming himself for the murder now."

"Do you think it is Adam?" Lucas frowned.

"I think he may have started it, but there is no way he could have done the killing from his hospital bed." Jo answered, "Our best bet is to find the killer and go from there."

"Anything I can do to help?" Lucas was quick to offer his assistance.

"Not right now, but I'll let you know." Jo answered, "Go home get some sleep because if I'm right all hells going to break loose when we find this guy."

"Hey count me in if there is going to be some immortal battle in the middle of New York." Lucas grinned hopping onto the elevator.

"I don't think it'll come to that Lucas, but I'll let you know." Jo couldn't help but laugh. Now she had to go tell Henry the bad news she and Hanson had found. "You're not trying to hid in here are you?" Jo stuck her head in his office.

"Why would I be hiding?" Henry returned with a question.

"Because you sent Lucas home an hour early and now you're sitting behind your desk with a stack of paperwork I know you finished as soon as it appeared on your desk." Jo stated pulling up a chair, "You better not be blaming yourself down here."

"I don't know what you mean." Henry sat up straighter.

"Good so you aren't going to over react when I tell you what Hanson and I found out." Jo approached the subject cautiously.

"You'll find I haven't been the one over reacting as of late." Henry called her out on her behavior early.

"Alright that's fair." She rolled her eyes, "Hanson and I just finished talking to Bellevue. Turns out Carver was a patient there, he stopped receiving treatment from there about a year and a half ago when the hospital deemed him no longer a threat to himself or others."

"He wouldn't by chance have been a patient of Dr. Farber's would he?" Henry frowned.

"Not directly." Jo shook his head, "But apparently 'Farber' was one of the ones consulted on his release from permanent care with the suggestion of coming in once weekly if he was willing. After two weeks of that Carver decided he was unwilling and didn't need anymore treatments."

"So there you go the direct link to Adam you were looking for." Henry's perfect posture failed him as he sunk into his chair. "Are the girls safe, do we have officers with them? Do we have any idea where Carver might be?"

"The girls are fine, Hanson is taking a shift with them. We called his work, he requested these past couple days off." Jo knew known of this was helping Henry's mood but he needed to know. "We have every officer in the state looking for him at this point. We'll find him and then we'll learn just how much Adam was involved."


	70. Chapter 70

**So here we go a nice short chapter. Well I say nice it's the start of all of the drama, so maybe not so nice. Also I wanted to say thank you for reading because of all of your support the last chapter made this the longest fic I have written so far. So as always I own nothing, enjoy.**

Henry spent the last hour of the day going over Carvers doctor's notes, looking for anything that might bring him closer to them, and closer to putting this whole thing behind them.

"Hey Henry," No response as Jo stuck her head in his office a little after five, "Come on we got to get home." Still no response, "The girls are waiting upstairs they can't spend the night in the conference room."

"Oh I'm sorry Jo I must have been caught up in what I was reading what were you saying?" Henry finally noticed his wife standing right in front of him.

"It's time to go home." Jo repeated, "The girls are waiting for us upstairs."

"Of course, let me grab my jacket." Henry closed the folder but grabbed it to take it with him.

"No you're not bringing that home so you can lock yourself down in your dungeon and obsess. That's not going to help these girls." She snatched the folder from his hand and threw it on his desk. "Now come on."

"As you wish." He resigned to following Jo out of the office and toward the elevator. "Did you happen to find anything regarding our killers?"

"Afraid not, I mean we actually don't know that Carver was even the killer." Jo reminded. "We can't really arrest him for being a patient at Bellevue."

"Henry!" Rosalyn followed by Gillian and Hanson with Addie in his arms.

"You have a good day?" Henry picked her up in one arm and her sister in the other.

"Yep! Detective Hanson made us promise to keep a secret." Rosalyn looked back at the detective.

"Oh really what secret is that?" Jo tried, "Do we get to know?"

"Yep, you already know, but he told us not to tell anyone else ever ever." Rosalyn emphasized.

"I can't believe you told them, and then didn't make them swear to secrecy. Especially you Doc." Hanson handed the infant off to his partner. "You two get these kids home and fed I'll keep you up to date on the case."

"Thanks Mike." Jo nodded, "If you find anything let us know."

"I promise." Hanson rolled his eyes.

It didn't take long for the duo to get the girls back to the shop where Abe was anxiously waiting. He had sent Jacob home for the day and was trying not to think about the fact that Adam might have manipulated some nut cases into doing his dirty work for him while he was in the hospital.

"There you guys are!" Abe let the girls into the shop. "How was work?"

"Talk to him, tell him it's not his fault." Jo whispered to Abe. "He's been moping the whole way home."

"So you connected it to Adam?" Abe frowned.

"We connected our suspect to Adam, but we don't have evidence that he committed the crime." Jo relayed as the chimes to the shop jangled.

"Abraham could you take the girls upstairs please. Maybe put some dinner on, why don't you call Mike and see if he wants to come over." Henry's eye's never left the man that just walked in, he knew that face he had been staring at that file for the last hour.

"What? Mike?" Abe questioned.

"Yes, Mike." Henry nodded, "So why don't you girls go help Abe with dinner."

"Okay!" Rosalyn led Gillian up the stairs, while Jo handed Addie off to Abe, as quickly as she could.

"And Henry's right Mike and I still have business to discuss." Jo added.

"Alright then." Abe looked over the man who walked into his shop and had a hunch that he was the reason they were trying to clear the room and get another cop here.

"Sorry for making you wait." Henry turned to Carver who had been watching Henry curiously. "Is there anything I can help you with, I'm afraid the shop closed about a half hour ago."

"You're Dr. Morgan?" Carver questioned eyeing some of the antiques as if he just realized he was standing in a shop.

"I am this is my roommate shop, but I can help you if there is anything you'd like to purchase." Henry's goal was to keep him standing there until back up arrived. He was trying not to do something stupid, if he and Jo got themselves killed there wouldn't be anyone between this man and Abe and those girls upstairs.

"I need your help." Carver stated, "But just yours." He eyed Jo.

"What do you need my help with?" Henry frowned.

"You better believe I'm not going anywhere." Jo added.

"Dr. Farber said you could help me." Carver answered, "He said that if he didn't come back you could do it."

"Do what?" Henry was really hoping he was wrong, but he thought he might know what he was about to ask.

"Make me immortal." Carver announced.


	71. Chapter 71

**So I missed out on posting Friday and even though I knew it was going to happen I'm still disappointed that I couldn't keep up my daily streak. So here we go again I'm still going to try and post daily but we'll see how that goes. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"Make me immortal." Carver announced, causing both Henry and Jo to exchange a glance.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Henry tried; he hazarded an attempt to move closer to the man.

"You have to, Dr. Farber told me if I did what he asked me he could make me immortal, and if he didn't come back you could do it." Carver begged.

"No he literally can't do it." Jo added, "Dr. Farber lied to you. You can't make people immortal, it doesn't work like that."

"You're lying!" Carver shouted.

"She's not in the least bit lying." Henry offered up, " It's not something you can purposely do to someone."

"Dr. Farber was trying to use you." Jo added, "He and Henry are not friends. He sent you here to hurt Henry, physically or emotionally. Why don't you tell us what Dr. Farber wanted you to do for him?"

"What do you mean you can't make me immortal?" Carver frowned. "He said…He showed me. He said you studied immortality."

"I study death. There is a bit of difference." Henry supplied.

"But he said you know about immortality." Carver was like a lost child trying to make sense of what he was being told.

"I know a little bit about it, but I don't know what causes it. I definitely don't know how to make someone immortal. Even if I could I don't think I would ever." Henry was actually feeling a little sorry for this man. In the long run he was just another one of Adam's victims. "Why do you want immortality any way?"

"Because then no one can hurt me. Never again." Carver whispered the last two words.

"Being immortal is more painful than anything else on the planet." Henry pulled a chair up for the man. Yes he was still stalling for the police but maybe he could help this guy out a little to. "You will still feel the pain of every death, and you will remember them all. You will feel the pain of losing everyone you get close to. Immortality does not free you from pain."

"Dr. Farber said…"

"Dr. Farber is not of sound mind." Henry interrupted. "I was his patient once and it turned out he was stalking me."

"Why were you his patient?" Carver frowned.

"Working with the police and dead bodies occasionally requires a visit with a psychiatrist to continue working." Henry excluded the more specific reasons for his visit to Bellevue.

"Why was he stalking you?" Carver kept questioning. Jo was now pacing by the door waiting for Hanson to show up, she wasn't concerned that Carver would do anything dangerous now but this man was a mental patient what if cops showing up set him off.

"Because of my studies with death." Henry lied. "He thought that perhaps I held the cure to his condition, as it turns out I don't, and because I couldn't help him he has insisted on making my life miserable."

"He wanted to die?" Carver didn't understand, "If he wanted to die why did he say he could make me immortal?"

"All I can do is guess." Henry sighed, "He knew that there was a chance that he would have to leave or maybe even find a cure, he wanted someone who could continue to make my life miserable. He has done it before."

"How?" Carver just wanted answers, he had been promised immortality and now this man was telling him he couldn't do it, that the man he trusted was a fraud.

"There was another patient of his, he sent him to my house with the same request that brought you here." Henry stopped gathering himself; he avoided this memory if at all possible. "He was not as rational as you are. He insisted that I kill him because that's what Adam told him would bring immortality. I couldn't kill a man, but then my roommate came home and there was a struggle and…" Henry couldn't bring himself to say it. "May I ask what Adam… I mean Dr. Farber asked you to do before you could become immortal."

"He told me to make sure Andrew Morgan got on the police radar, more specifically your radar, by whatever means necessary. He didn't tell me he had kids though." Carver ended again in a whisper, "I should never… those kids. Are they going to foster care?"

"We don't know yet." Jo's attention was brought back to the man in front of them.

"Don't send them to foster care, they are to little. They won't make it, they'll get hurt. He should have told me, I wouldn't have done… those kids aren't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough…"

"Peter." Henry tried to interrupt but it was no good, Carver was gone on a rant that left both Henry and Jo stuck watching him. After several minutes it looked as if he was about to calm down, but instead he pulled a gun from the inside of his jacket.


	72. Chapter 72

**I'm sorry I had this chapter ready yesterday but the server was down. So here we go again we've got a sick man with a gun in the antique shop, need I say more. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

The same time the gun was drawn Hanson rushed into the shop, pulling his gun on the suspect in front of him.

"Detective wait." Henry called, "Peter." Henry tried again, "Those girls are going to be alright, we're looking for the next of kin. We aren't going to let them go into foster care if they don't have to." He didn't know what Peter's experiences were but he had a guess.

"Doesn't matter, it's still my fault." Carver looked around the room.

"If you pull the trigger now, their right upstairs they'll hear it. Do you want them to see more death?" Jo attempted. "You don't need to shoot anyone."

"I need to leave." Carver announced, and he pulled the trigger, causing a body to fall in an instant. Only when Peter Carver meant leave he didn't mean the shop he meant this world.

Henry ran to his side, but the bullet had gone clean through his skull. There was nothing that could be done for him.

"Henry!" Abe was halfway down the stairs in an instant, "Jo!"

"We're alright." Henry all but whispered.

"What the hell…." Abe stopped when he saw the body on the floor.

"Could you keep the girls upstairs?" Jo instructed.

"Yea dinner's almost ready I'll feed them and find a game to play." Abe retreated back up the stairs.

"Henry this isn't you're fault." Jo knelt next to him. "This was never your fault, none of it is."

"It could have been prevented." Henry fell back leaning against the nearest antique.

"Not by any of us Doc." Hanson finished calling for back up and a van to bring the body to the morgue. "He was a sick man manipulated by an even sicker one."

"How many more?" Henry was staring at the blood on his hands.

"How many more what?" Jo sat next to him.

"How many more people does Adam have waiting out there, waiting to hurt someone in my name?" Henry couldn't do anything but look between the body and his own hands.

"Hey Henry I…oh." Jacob walked in the door. "Sorry I just forgot my text book. I… I,uh… is everyone okay?"

"Jacob you better just grab your text book and go home." Hanson instructed.

"Henry?" Jacob saw his boss for the first time since entering the shop, "Are you okay man?"

"I've been better." Henry managed a response as Jacob and Jo pulled him to his feet.

"What happened?" Jacob was trying not to look at the dead man on the floor.

"Why don't you go upstairs and join Abe and the girls for dinner, we can talk afterwards." Jo directed him to the stairs.

"Girls?" Jacob frowned grabbing his textbook from the desk.

"Abe will explain." Jo added, "We'll talk soon okay." She waited for the young man to disappear up the staircase. Hanson had to step away shortly after Jacob walked in only to come back when he had gone upstairs.

"Reece is on her way." Hanson informed.

"Why is Reece on her way for a suicide with three valid witnesses?" Jo frowned.

"Because her employees were targeted by a psychopath." Hanson pointed out what he assumed was obvious.

"Peter Carver was sick but he was not a psychopath." Henry frowned.

"I was talking about Adam." Hanson returned, as the sirens pulled up. Instead of uniforms being the first one in the door it was Lucas.

"Boss are you okay, who's dead? They said body." The energetic ME's assistant looked around the room.

"Our suspect." Henry had moved to a chair.

"Oh good, well not good but I was worried it was someone else." Lucas started a rant.

"Everyone is okay." Jo assured.

"What the hell happened?" Lieutenant Reece moved through the door.

"Carver was sent by Adam." Jo started, "It looks like that if Adam didn't communicate with him within a certain time period he was given instructions to bring the victim to Henry's attention in the hopes of becoming immortal."

"How does Adam convince these people that they can be immortal?" Lucas frowned as he helped the officers load the body onto the stretcher. "I mean I know their crazy but people don't just become immortal."

"Most people." Abe was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Abraham I thought we told you to stay upstairs." Henry turned to his son.

"I'm sorry my employee came upstairs and told me that there was a body in the shop and my roommate looked sick. I fed the girls and Jacob is watching them now." Abe edited his speech for the uniforms still milling about the shop.

The uniforms did their job took the witnesses statement and then Reece ushered them out of the shop. "Dr. Morgan how many more time are we going to be called to this shop because of dead mental patient?"

"I don't know." Henry was slouching in the chair, "I really don't know."

"Henry this isn't your fault." Jo sat down next to her husband. "Adam is sick."

"I don't like the idea that my staff is being targeted." Reece sighed.

"Well it's not enjoyable to us either." Jo reminded.


	73. Chapter 73

**So here's the chapter for the day, I'm posting in between classes so I'm not going to say much. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"I mean there is one person who could tell us how many more." Hanson brought up.

"No." Henry sat up, "No."

"It's an idea." Abe added.

"Absolutely not, that will only cause more chaos." Henry argued, "Not to mention the fact that to get real answers we would have to kill him, in a public hospital."

"I agree with Henry talking to Adam will cause more problems than it's worth." Jo knew that maybe talking to Adam was their best bet but she was going to do everything in her power to protect Henry.

"Wouldn't you just have to pull the plug to kill Adam?" Jacob was sitting at the top of the stairs listening.

"We are not killing Adam?" Henry started pacing.

"If it's done right I mean we know where he'll reappear we grab him before he has a chance to run." Lucas brought up.

"It's to risky." Jo argued. "Adam is an immortal psychopath, we don't know how he will react."

"If you are talking about killing someone I'm going to leave and I don't want to hear anything about it." Reece started for the door, "But if someone needs to watch the girls for a night I've got room at my house." She left leaving a smirk on Abe's face.

"We're not killing Adam." Henry repeated making sure he got his point across.

"I mean I know he's an immortal psycho but he's still only one person, there are six of us." Jacob was still at the top of the stairs.

"There are not six of us." Henry looked at the people around him. "Jacob you will go back upstairs and watch the girls. Lucas will go home I'll see you at work in the morning for the autopsy of Mr. Carver. Hanson go home to your family, and Abraham you will not go any where near Adam." They had never heard Henry so angry. "IF…IF we decide to talk to Adam I am the only one who will go anywhere near him."

"No." Jo turned to him, "If we talk to Adam you are not doing it alone. I'm going with you."

"He can't know…"

"So we won't tell him." Jo interrupted.

"When we talk to Adam we are all doing this." Abe argued. "Pops you aren't alone."

"That's why none of you are talking to him, because I don't want to be alone. He will kill all of you, then I will be alone again." Henry returned.

"Not all of us." Jo reached for his hand, "He won't hurt any of us, because we aren't talking to him. Right now finding those girls a good home is our priority. However IF we talk to Adam we do it as a team all of us."

"One verse six I like the odds." Hanson nodded.

"The girls need to find a safe home first." Henry looked over each one of his friends, none of them were going to back down. "Once they are safe, maybe we talk to Adam, maybe, and only after serious consideration and planning. I don't want Jacob anywhere near him I will not be responsible for telling your uncle you were killed. However in the meantime I'm going to clean up and I promised two little girls they could teach me how to play Barbie before bedtime." Henry made his way for the stairs, leaving everyone else in the shop.

"We are going to talk to Adam aren't we?" Hanson looked from Jo to Abe.

"Not yet. Henry's right, get the girls safe and then maybe." Jo answered. "Bring Adam back will hurt Henry, we are not doing that unless absolutely necessary. In fact I'm surprised you're so for it." She turned to Abe.

"I am not for bring Adam back, but I am also not for my father blaming himself for the deaths of sick individuals Adam sends here to taunt him." Abe argued. "Do you know what he did after the first one. He sat down stairs and played Sherlock on dead mice because he was to scared to leave the house in case he caused someone else's death. I don't want to see that happen again."

"We aren't going to let that happen again." Jo sighed, "But we aren't talking to Adam either, if and when we do it depends on Henry. We are not doing this behind his back he has enough trust issues as it is."

"I agree." Lucas spoke up, "If we do it Henry needs to be involved, I'm not lying to him."

"If Henry's involved he's not going to let me help." Jacob had made his way downstairs.

"That's not something I'm totally against." Abe shrugged.

"I'm eighteen I can make my own decisions." Jacob argued.

"Yea I said that once, ended up in Vietnam." Abe smirked, "Scared shitless the entire time."

"But you're still alive." Jacob returned. "This isn't a war it's one man."

"One crazy man who can't die." Hanson reminded.

"Which is why it's ridiculous that we are even talking about it." Jo sighed, "The only way we go near Adam is with Henry's approval I will not hurt him like that. So standing here fighting about it isn't doing any of us any good."

"You're right." Hanson surrendered, "I'll see you at work tomorrow." He made his exit.

"Yea same." Lucas followed.

"Jacob go on home, you got your book right." Jo fell into the chair Henry had been occupying just minutes before.

"Yea alright." Jacob rolled his eyes and left.

"You did the right thing kid." Abe came and sat next to her. "I may not agree with the idea of just letting Adam lay there when he can give us all the answers we need, but I'm not doing it behind Henry's back."

"Thanks Abe." Jo nodded. "How are you doing tracing the girls ancestors."

"Give me another day, I'm getting close to Henry's time." Abe answered.


	74. Chapter 74

**So mostly talking in this chapter but it's set up for what ever Abe finds, which you'll learn in the next chapter on Monday or Tuesday. And for those of you here in the states enjoy your labor day weekend. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"You're in early." Hanson found Jo sitting at her desk when he walked into work the next morning.

"Henry wanted to get an early start on the autopsy and I wanted to find out a little bit more about Peter Carver." Jo leaned back in her chair, "Did you know his father was never in the picture his mother was taken away for drugs when he was three. He was put in foster care and when he was seventeen it came to light that his foster parents had been abusing him."

"No wonder he was so messed up." Hanson sighed.

"And I'd bet anything Adam knew this, I'd bet Adam knew that when this guy found out he'd orphaned some kids he'd kill himself. He knew that he would probably find out while confronting Henry he knew he'd kill himself in front of Henry and he knew Henry would blame himself." Jo through her pen at the desk.

"He's a bastard Jo, that's why we need to get answers from him. Make sure this doesn't happen again. Make sure no more people go on killing sprees in Adams name." Hanson reasoned.

"They're victims to you know." Jo sighed, "They were manipulated into doing something they might not have done otherwise."

Hanson just nodded. "Where are the girls today?"

"Jacob doesn't have class today so he's helping Abe with them and the shop since we don't have to worry about the killer any more." Jo answered, "We figured they were probably sick of the precinct by now."

"I don't know they seemed to be able to keep themselves entertained." Hanson smiled, "How's Henry doing?"

"Okay, he won't talk about it though. He scared that more people are out there waiting to follow Adams instructions." Jo frowned. "Of course he won't admit as much though."

"Give him time, you know how long he takes to talk about things." Hanson assured, "But if you're really concerned ask, he'll tell you anything if you ask him to."

"I know." Jo stared at the elevator debating on going down to check on him.

"Have you told him the girls don't have any living family yet?" Hanson changed the topic.

"Not yet." Jo turned back around.

"You better tell him, the case is closed now, there's nothing stopping child services from coming to take the girls." Hanson pointed out.

"I just need one more day. I want to know what Abe finds." Jo admitted. "Why would Adam target them, where did they get that tray."

"Alright Henry's paranoia is rubbing off on you, they could have gotten that tray from an antique store, and Adam targeted them because they had the tray." Hanson rolled his eyes. "There probably isn't a connection."

"I just want to be sure." Jo sighed.

"So what if they aren't related to Henry you're going to be able to hand them off easier?" Hanson asked.

"No, but …"

"But if they are Henry might be more willing to keep them." Hanson called her out on it.

"That's not true." Jo denied.

"Jo." Hanson sighed, "Do you really want three kids a week after your wedding?" Hanson asked, "You and Henry have a complicated enough life."

"No more complicated than anyone else." Jo argued.

"Assuming neither of you die, and some body sees. Or in a couple of years and the other parents at the girls school start to notice you haven't aged since they day they met you." Hanson returned.

"I appreciate the concern Mike but Henry and I can make our own decisions." Jo got defensive.

"I'm aware of that. I just want you to think this through before you convince Henry to adopt these kids, because you know he'll do anything for you." Hanson gave one last warning.

Meanwhile downstairs Henry and Lucas were working on the autopsy.

"I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere near Adam unless you give me full permission to help." Lucas broke the silence.

"Lucas, no one is going anywhere near Adam." Henry sighed, "And we aren't speaking of this any more."

"Oh right of course, I just wanted you to know I sided with Jo and Abe last night after you went upstairs." Lucas ranted.

"I'm glad to hear it, but we're done with the matter." Henry finished, he wasn't surprised that they continued talking about it after he left the room and he wasn't surprised that they wanted to go ahead and do it with out him, disappointed maybe but not surprised. It did ease his mind to know that both Jo and Abe weren't going to do anything behind his back.

"So what are you going to do about the girls?" Lucas as usual was uncomfortable with silence.

"The detectives are finding their next of kin." Henry stitched up Carver.

"Don't they usually have that by now. I mean it's been a couple days." Lucas was inquisitive as ever.

"Some things take time Lucas." Henry as usual brushed off his assistant, but couldn't help but dwell on what Lucas had said, was there truth to what he was saying. Were they just not telling him something?

"Jo!" Abe rushed into the precinct. "We need to talk."


	75. Chapter 75

**Alright next chapter for you, it's going to be a busy week so I hope I can post at least once more this week. Again I'm going to apologize in advance if I don't get to post as often as I'd like to this week. As always I own nothing, enjoy.**

"Jo!" Abe rushed into the precinct. "We need to talk."

"What is it where are the girls?" Jo jumped to her feet.

"They're getting lunch with Fawn, we need to talk about that thing you wanted to me look into." Abe was wringing his hands, so Jo led him to an empty conference room.

"What's going on?" Jo frowned.

"Well…" Abe started going over his research with Jo.

"That's not what we were suspecting." Jo couldn't think of anything else to say when Abe was done.

"Is it five o clock already?" Abe jumped when Jo led Henry into the antique shop.

"What is so important that you had to rush me out of the office." Henry tried yet again for an answer he had been trying to get the whole drive home.

"Well don't be mad." Jo started. "I had Abe look into the girls family tree…" She waited for a response.

"And you did?" Henry turned to his son.

"Well she was very persuasive." Abe shrugged, locking up the shop and pulling out the same folder he had showed Jo earlier today.

"I take it you found something." Henry frowned. "Where are the girls anyway?"

"Fawn took them to the park." Abe assured.

"So what did you find that you had to make such a fuss over? Are they my brothers great, great, great, great grandchildren?" Henry was only slightly annoyed by them going behind his back, he knew it was a possibility from the moment they brought the girls home.

"You should sit down." Jo led him up to the living room so she could sit next to him. "Maybe make a drink."

"I'm sure I can handle anything that you found in that folder of yours." Henry wasn't sure what the concern was either they were his brother's descendants or they weren't. There weren't any other options.

"Okay well it took me a while to find this I had to do a lot of digging, and then when I found it I had to double check it and reread it a couple times before I brought it to Jo." Abe stumbled over what he was trying to tell his father.

"I trust whatever you found is accurate." Henry encouraged his son.

"That's what I'm worried about." Abe opened the folder. "I printed this out for you, it's baptismal records for Oliver Morgan. He was the girls great, great, great, well you get the point and he was also…"

"My son." Henry whispered dropping the paper.

"Yea there's that to." Abe nodded, looking anywhere but his father.

"Henry." Jo held onto his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Nora was pregnant." Henry couldn't raise his voice above a whisper. "That's why she visited me after she had me committed. She wanted her child to have a father, but not if he was unwell." Henry stopped, "But how?"

"I don't know." Abe shook his head, "It's not what we thought we'd find?"

"I mean we thought that because of our condition we couldn't, but apparently…" Jo added. Henry bent down and picked up the baptismal records that he had dropped.

"She should have told me." Henry stared at his first wife's name next to his own on the paper.

"Hey Henry don't blame yourself, like you said she just thought she was doing what was right for the kid." Abe tried.

"I don't know if I ever told you this, but about three months after she had me committed she came and visited me. She kept trying to make me see 'reason' and all I wanted was for her to trust me. I could have gone along with it, told her everything was fine, then I might have…"

"No, come on Henry you did the right thing you shouldn't have had to lie to your wife over something as dramatic as that, especially since it not like you could cause anyone any harm." Jo argued.

"Why didn't she tell me when she found me working at the hospital years later? She knew I wasn't lying then." Henry reached for the rest of Abe's folder, looking through his family tree leading all the way down to these three litter girls.

"I think after just finding out the husband she had committed for insanity was actually telling the truth and was immortal might have been more pressing on her mind." Jo shrugged.

"I never thought… how is this possible? I should have been there for my son." Henry laid the paper down and started to pace.

"Hey you were here for your son." Abe reminded, "You can't take the blame for a child you didn't know you had. No one is doubting you capability as a father, I'm certainly not."

"Thank you Abraham." Henry patted his son on the back. "I do appreciate it."

"So what do you want to do now?" Jo sighed.


	76. Chapter 76

**Hopefully I'll be able to post at least once more this week, but we'll see. So I hope you like it, as usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"So what do you want to do now?" Jo sighed, but before she could get an answer they all heard the bells jingle downstairs.

"Henry! Jo!" Rosalyn ran up the stairs, "Guess what we did today?"

"What did you do today?" Henry let the young girl jump into his arms, while Gillian crawled into Jo's lap and Fawn made her way up the stairs

"Fawn took us to lunch and then we went to the park and we played with her grandkids. Why didn't we get to go to work with you today?" Rosalyn was spouting out anything and everything that came to mind. "What did Abe have to do today?"

"Did you have fun at the park?" Henry sat down with the girl in his lap.

"Yep there was a swirly slide, and I got to swing on the big kid swings. Ms. Fawns grandson pushed me on the swings and I didn't fall off." Rosalyn started, "But why didn't we go to work with you?"

"Because we thought you'd have more fun here with Abe, Jacob, and Fawn." Henry answered. "We figured you were probably getting bored of spending all of your time at the police station."

"Well I'm going to start making dinner." Abe gathered up the folder and disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'll go help him." Fawn followed with the infant.

"What do you want to do Henry?" Jo looked up from playing with the toddler on her lap.

"I really need to think about it." Henry sighed. "If you don't mind watching the girls I'd like to go for a walk."

"I can do that." Jo nodded.

"Can I come with?" Rosalyn hopped up.

"Sweetie Henry has some things he wants to think about. I don't think he wants any company right now." Jo tried.

"No she can come if she'd like, if you want you can all come." Henry assured. "I just need some room to move and space to think."

"Why don't we make it a group outing so you can share what you're thinking?" Jo stood with Gillian in her arms.

"I'll let Abraham know." Henry disappeared into the kitchen and was back in a seconds. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour so we can't wander to far."

They walked in silence for a little while letting Rosalyn and Gillian walk hand in hand a little bit ahead of them, before Jo finally broke the silence. "What are you thinking about in that old head of yours?"

"He knew before I did." Henry finally let it out. "Adam knew I had a son before I did." Jo could only squeeze her husband's hand. "He knew when he found my families tray, he knew when he told Abe who his parents were, and he knew when he sent Carver to kill Andrew."

"You can't worry about Adam. He's not a threat, not right now." Jo assured.

"But he knows about the girls. Are they safer with us or as far away from us as possible?" Henry questioned. "If we get them as far away from us as possible with Adam in the hospital it's less likely for them to be found." Jo just nodded along, "But they are the closest thing to a blood relative that I have, I mean Abe and I are related but these are my great grandkids, so to speak."

"Yea I'd add a couple greats in there." Jo laughed, and that got a smile out of Henry.

"I believe that would make you their great, great, great, great, step grandmother. Give or take a couple greats." Henry returned.

"Why'd you have to go and say it like that?" Jo frowned.

"Jo we have to think about the girls best interests. We aren't prepared to raise these girls, not right now." Henry sighed.

"What do you mean we aren't prepared, you've raised a kid before and that was when you had only just met the women you were raising him with." Jo pointed out.

"That was one child this is three." Henry argued, "And I don't know anything about raising girls."

"Well there are three girls and three adults in the house. We have that extra bedroom." Jo reminded.

"I have belongings in that room." Henry pouted.

"You never go in there, why not move it to a storage unit. I know you and Abe have at least one." Jo suggested, "Get a bunk bed and move the crib from the girls house the six of us could all live there at least temporarily."

"If I may, why all of a sudden are you interested in having a family?" Henry wondered, "Rosalyn not to far ahead, and keep hold of your sisters hand." He called to the girls.

"I…I honestly don't know." Jo couldn't answer, "I mean…I realized that I couldn't have kids and then these girls came into our lives, and now to find out that they are your direct descendants."

"Rosalyn, Gillian could you come here for a minute?" Henry knelt down to their level. "How would you feel if you came to live with Jo, Abraham, and I for good?"


	77. Chapter 77

**So again I'm posting really quickly before my next class starts so I'm not going to say to much right here, this is kind of just a cute chapter to fill space before I bring on the next big event. So as usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

Henry knelt down to their level. "How would you feel if you came to live with Jo, Abraham, and I for good?"

"Do you mean it?" Rosalyn grinned.

"I really do." Henry nodded, "And I don't think I'm wrong in saying that Jo is more than on board with it."

"We live with you forever?" Gillian asked.

"I don't know about forever, I think you might get sick of us when you get a bit older. I know Abraham did." Henry answered, "But we will most certainly be there for you as long as you live."

"Are we going to keep sleeping in your bed?" Rosalyn reached for Henry's hand to continue walking down the street.

"No, you'll get your own bed, I think I'm to old to be sleeping on a couch." Henry let the little girl swing his arm as they walked, with Jo on his other side and Gillian in her arms.

"Cool." Rosalyn nodded. "So you've been a daddy before right?"

"I have." Henry returned. "I'm Abraham's father."

"But you haven't had a girl have you?" Rosalyn questioned.

"No I haven't." Henry admitted.

"Well don't worry I'll teach you." She assured, "Ms. Detective Jo, if Henry is Abe's daddy are you his mommy?"

"No I'm not his mom." Jo informed.

"Why not? You're married to Henry right." Rosalyn frowned.

Jo stuttered for a response, how do you tell a seven year old that you weren't even born yet when your husband was raising his son.

"Jo and I just got married last week." Henry rescued her, "I had a different wife when Abraham was young, but she passed away some time ago now."

"Like mommy and daddy." Gillian spoke up.

"Yea just like your mommy and daddy." Henry frowned.

"Do you miss her?" Gillian couldn't help herself.

"Very much." Henry nodded, "But it hurts less as time goes on." It was clear that the little girl didn't believe him, or didn't understand what he meant, she didn't believe that missing her parents would stop hurting this much.

"Why don't we head home, I bet dinner is almost ready." Jo changed the subject. "I think Abe would like to here the good news."

"Does this make Abe our big brother?" Rosalyn went back to swinging Henry's arm.

"I suppose it does." Henry smiled.

"But that doesn't mean you get to tell everyone that." Jo added, "Do you remember what Detective Hanson told you about keeping secrets, we can't let anybody know how old Henry is, and we can't let people know that Abe is his son, which means we can't let people know that he is your new big brother."

"Why?" Gillian frowned.

"Because if people knew our secret they would take Henry away from us and we don't want that." Jo explained. "Or we would have to move far away from here and leave all our friends behind."

"We won't tell." Rosalyn squeezed Henry's hand, "Promise."

"I know you won't." Henry picked her up, "I trust you."

"He must really like you because he doesn't trust anyone." Jo smirked.

"I trust a lot of people." Henry argued, "Just not enough to know my life story."

"Henry why are you so old?" Rosalyn spoke after a couple minutes.

"Well that sounds like a story for another time because I see the shop up ahead and I bet Abe has dinner waiting for us upstairs." Henry diverted the question, telling a seven year old who just lost her father that he couldn't die was not on the top of his list of things to do at the moment.

"Okay." Rosalyn squirmed from his arms and headed for the shop door. Jo putting down Gillian so that she could follow.

"Are you sure about this?" Jo squeezed Henry's hand.

"Quite honestly I'm sure of only one thing these days, and that my dear is you." He held the shop door open for her, "And I am positive you will make an excellent mother so why should I stand in your way."

"You are a master when it comes to not answering questions." Jo rolled her eyes, but kissed him none the less.

"Abe!" Rosalyn was racing up the stairs, "Abe guess what?!" Rosalyn was shouting with her sister stumbling up the stairs behind her.

"What?" Abe smiled meeting the girls in the living room.

"We get to stay here with you and Henry and Jo." Rosalyn was jumping up and down, "Isn't that exciting!"


	78. Chapter 78

**Here is a little chapter for you, usually I take time to catch up on chapters over the weekend but as yesterday was my birthday I got very little typing done. Here is a chapter for you I spent most of the day working on it so I would have something for you today. And I am incredibly sorry it is a lot later than when I would normally post anything. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

"We get to stay here with you and Henry and Jo." Rosalyn was jumping up and down, "Isn't that exciting!"

"That is very exciting." Abe smiled at the girls but made a sideways glance at Henry and Jo.

"I know we get to be your little sisters!" Rosalyn grinned.

"This is true." Abe nodded, "You know what I always wanted some little sisters. Why don't you go clean up, Fawns in the kitchen finishing up dinner."

"Okay!" The girls ran down the hall.

"They're staying with us now?" Abe turned to Henry.

"Jo and I had a talk and given what you discovered, and the fact that Adam is aware of this relationship it might be in their best interest to keep them here." Henry answered.

"Is it really in their best interest though? Or does this have more to do with you?" Abe questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about Abraham." Henry went about removing his coat and scarf.

"Are you telling me that you and Rosalyn haven't bonded this week?" Abe raised an eyebrow, "And this has nothing your fear of losing people?"

"Do you think I want to watch another child grow old while I remain unchanged, do you think I want Jo to experience that?" Henry didn't answer Abe's question.

"I take it you don't want us to adopt these girls?" Jo frowned.

"No I think you would be great parents and if you think you are both ready and able to raise these girls then go for it I love having these girls around, but what happens when I'm gone. Can you take care of him and those three girls?" Abe looked at Jo and then turned to Henry, "And don't you say won't need taking care of when I'm gone. I know how you handle grief."

"Abraham…"

"And don't tell me how much you don't want to talk about what happens when I die. You are about to take three more kids into your life, you know what that's going to mean down the road." Abe cut off his father.

"You're absolutely right Abraham, I do need to acknowledge that you won't be here as long as I will be." Henry nodded, "However you can understand why that's not something I am eager to do."

"If you two think you are ready and capable of taking on those three girls then I will support you. I just want you to really consider what you are doing." Abe concluded, "No one knows better than I do what an excellent father you are."

"I appreciate that Abraham." Henry gave a small smile, "And Jo and I have thought this through we are aware of what adopting these girls will mean. So we'd appreciate your support."

"Then you got it Pops." Abe gave a quick nod, "Here I was thinking I'd be an only child forever."

"You said something about dinner." Jo reminded.

"Yes, and I'm sure that Fawn can only keep the girls at bay for so long." Abe held the kitchen door for them.

"Oh you don't need to worry about me." Fawn chuckled, "They were just telling me the good news. It looks likes congratulations are in order."

"Hopefully yes, we'll have our fair share of paperwork before anything becomes official." Henry pulled a chair out for Jo.

"They'll make excellent parents don't you think Abe?" Fawn was so excited by the adoption.

"Oh definitely, I think they've got a pretty good track record." Abe served the food.

"There is nothing in the world like being a parent." Fawn smiled.

"That's what I've heard." Henry agreed, and Jo smirked at Abe, she couldn't help it. The rest of the dinner they discussed their plans for the spare bedroom and additions that will need to be made throughout the house. Much to Henry's dismay it seemed as if a TV might be in the cards for the residents of the antique shop.

Abe and Fawn offered to clean up after dinner while Jo and Henry got the girls bathed and into their pajamas before heading back to the living room to play a couple hands of go fish before putting the girls to bed.

"Do we get to come to work with you tomorrow?" Rosalyn crawled into bed.

"No not tomorrow, but maybe we'll bring you to work some day next week before you have to go back to school?" Henry kissed her forehead.

"Do we have to go back to school?" Rosalyn pouted.

"Yes you do." Jo pulled the blanket up over Rosalyn and Gillian. "But we'll let you come to work one more time before you head back to school."

"Yea!" Rosalyn giggled. "With Detective Mike and Lucas."

"Of course." Henry gave Gillian her kiss good night. "But until then it's time for sleep." Henry and Jo gave each girl one more kiss good night before exciting into the hallway, where they almost ran into Abe who had just said his good byes to Fawn.

"Night." Abe yawned making his way down the hall.

"You sure I don't need to come tuck you in as well." Henry teased his son.

"I think I out grew that one a while ago Pops, but if I have a bad dream I know who to run to." Abe returned.

"Good night Abraham." Henry smiled.

"Night Pops." Abe nodded, and then added another nod to Jo.

Henry and Jo were laying wrapped together on the couch, "You know what this means though don't you." Henry spoke after awhile.

"What?" Jo was half asleep on his chest.

"It'll be at least eighteen years before we can get lost in Paris." Henry answered.

"I can wait, we've got nothing but time on our hands." She gave him a good night kiss.


	79. Chapter 79

**This is a very very short chapter. And now I am going to present some options for you, first I tried to make this a decent wrap up chapter and I am willing to end it now because I know my posting is becoming erratic and I'm worried that it will only get worse. Then the second option is that I do have some ideas as to how the story could continue that I could continue writing if you're interested. If option 2 is chosen I will still probably take about a week or so break. So I'd love to have your opinions. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

The next morning Henry and Jo headed straight for Lieutenant Reese's office. "We need to contact child services." Jo announced pushing the door aside.

"Everything you need is right there." Reece nodded to the corner of her desk with out looking up.

"We are planning on adopting the girls." Henry wanted to clarify.

"Numbers and contact information along with paper work." Reese assured.

"How did you…? We didn't make a decision until last night." Jo frowned.

"Just call it a hunch." Reece looked up with a small grin. "I made the initial steps for you. Good luck, and congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."

"Thank you Lieu." Jo couldn't help but blush.

"Lieutenant." Henry nodded.

"Oh and Henry, I have to ask how is Abe handling the responsibility of big brother? Reese stopped the couple before they made it to the door.

"So far so good, no angry out burst about having to share the attention yet." Henry chuckled.

"Glad to here it." Reese dismissed them.

"What?" Henry frowned when he noticed Jo grinning at him.

"I'm just thinking about all the progress you've made." Jo smiled. "You're trusting people and making jokes with them, and not the jokes you make when you making people uncomfortable so they drop the subject. Real joking, real teasing, and with real friends."

"Yes it appears I have." Henry sighed.

"That's a good thing Henry." Jo reminded.

"For now yes I suppose so." Henry nodded.

"Well that's a good thing we're only worried about right now." Jo rolled her eyes. Maybe pointing out his growth in this particular area was not such a good idea after all.

"So you two make a decision?" Hanson turned his desk chair to face them.

"Excuse me." Henry frowned.

"Well the only reason I see for you two to be talking to Reese right now is to decide the fate of those three girls." Hanson explained himself.

"Then yes we've made a decision." Henry nodded.

"We decided that it was in the girls best interest to stay with us for now." Jo added, "Abe uncovered something yesterday that have us a little bit more concerned about their safety."

"Such as?" Hanson didn't like being out of the loop.

"Such as, it turns out that before Nora had me committed she became pregnant, and these girls are I suppose the product of that is the best way to put it." Henry summarized in a form as to avoid suspicion from any one near by.

"So they're your great…" Hanson started.

"It would appear so." Henry stopped him. "And Adam knows this."

"Okay so yea, keeping them where a precinct can watch out for them is probably a good idea." Hanson accepted their decision. "Need any help with the paperwork any references or anything?"

"We'll let you know." Jo assured.

"I'm going to go downstairs and make sure Lucas is on track." Henry informed, "We can look at those papers tonight." He kissed his wife cheek before heading to the elevator.

"Congrats." Hanson smiled at his partner.


End file.
